Timelife
by Em Hatake
Summary: De cómo me enamoré de un imbécil, se convirtió en mi vida y formamos una familia.
1. Confesiones en besos

**¡Hola, hola! Aquí con una nueva historia, que ya está acabada y podré subir de forma regular :D Cuenta con cinco capítulos y, básicamente, intenta contar la vida de una pareja normal, pero con estos dos, que normales no son xD**

**Miles de gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews en ****_Embriaguez_****, que han sido muchos; me levantáis el ánimo como no os hacéis una idea.**

**Este fic es dedicado to' enterito para Mari-neechan, próximamente Alicatar-chan (¡A mí me encanta el nombre!). Felicidades un poquito adelantadas y ¡espero que te guste tu regalo! Está hecho con tol' cariño :3**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocibles son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto-san.**

**Japonés-Español**

**_Dobe_**** es "tonto".**

**_Teme_**** es "bastardo".**

**_Usuratonkachi_**** es "inútil".**

* * *

**Confesiones en besos**

Era un imbécil, pero era mi imbécil después de todo. Mi mejor amigo; yo el suyo porque, probablemente, no hay nadie más sobre la faz de la Tierra que le aguante ese jodido mal carácter de Míster Palo en el Culo que tiene siempre. Corro por los pasillos buscándolo. En realidad, no sé por qué somos amigos. Mejor dicho, no sé por qué él es mi amigo todavía. No nos soportamos, pasamos el día peleando y lo único que intercambiamos son golpes e insultos. Yo no puedo quejarme: tengo profesor particular, deberes perfectos cuando quiero y la ilimitada fuente de mujeres en celo que supone la presencia del bastardo, de las que yo _desgraciadamente_ me hago cargo cuando el muy frígido les da largas. En realidad ni siquiera les dirige la palabra, ni una mirada. Sólo cuando empiezan a interesarse en mí se para, gira la cabeza y las mira con una frialdad que hiela la sangre. La chica de turno pasa de creer que es hermoso a tenerle miedo y se despide tartamudeando. Entonces yo me enfurezco y le recrimino que yo sí tengo esas hormonas de las que él parece carecer y quiero darles uso. Es entonces cuando deja de mirar el lugar por el que la chica ha salido y fija esos ojazos (porque si tiene tantas tías detrás no es por nada) oscuros en mí, callándome. El mensaje es claro: _"Estás conmigo, no te pongas a ligar, dobe."_

Mentiría si negase que eso me parece tierno.

Somos amigos (o eso parecido que parecemos ser) desde muy pequeños, porque yo soy muy pesado desde niño y Sasuke un imbécil desde el momento en que nació. Desde que tengo memoria he estado solo, y los ratos libres (que siendo un crío sin obligaciones eran muchos) los pasaba sentado en el columpio del parque frente al colegio hasta el toque de queda del orfanato en el que estaba interno. Veía a los niños jugar y luego ser recogidos por sus padres con ojos tristes, deseando poder tener yo lo mismo.

—¿Esperas que alguien te empuje? —era lo primero que me había dicho su voz burlona, mucho más aguda que la actual.

Me giré para mirarlo. No acostumbraba a ir dando pena por las esquinas ni a ir contestando mal, pero llevaba un par de días siendo acosado e insultado por dos mellizos que habían entrado nuevos en el orfanato y estaba harto de callarme las cosas. Sin saber porqué, la tomé con ese desconocido de cabello negro y piel pálida.

—Si tuviese a alguien —contesté con acidez, encogiéndome de hombros, volviendo el rostro y presentándole mi espalda y mi pelo rubio.

El chico no volvió a hablar, y pasaron muchos minutos más, tantos que el sol casi había desaparecido tras los edificios y yo estaba seguro de que el idiota aquél ya no estaba allí. Debía volver así que, con un lánguido suspiro, bajé del columpio y me dispuse a emprender el camino.

—Ey, _dobe_ —y, a pesar de no tener por qué identificarme con el insulto, me giré al reconocer la voz del pequeño Sasuke de seis años—, si quieres —bajó la mirada y su voz se volvió mucho más tenue—, si quieres mi hermano puede columpiarte mañana —terminó, mirando al suelo.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, olvidando el insulto inicial. Sasuke se removía incómodo, esperando mi respuesta, pero yo seguía demasiado asombrado como para hacer lo que el otro quería.

Nadie nunca se había preocupado por mí.

Y en cuanto me di cuenta de aquello mi shock fue sustituido por la sonrisa más sincera que había torcido mi boca hasta ese momento de mi corta existencia. Sasuke por fin levantó los ojos; sus pómulos levemente tintados de rosa.

—¿¡De verdad!? —pregunté con un grito emocionado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño aparentemente molesto y entonces mis esperanzas se hicieron trizas junto a su sonrojo. Por supuesto que no era verdad, sólo se estaba burlando de mí y yo había creído en él como un idiota, de ahí esa cara contrariada. Por un momento, pensé que podía tener un amigo.

—No grites tanto, _dobe_ —fue lo único que me recriminó. Cuando mi mente procesó que no se había molestado por lo que mi pequeña cabeza había pensado en un principio, volví a sonreír. Sasuke alzó una elegante ceja. Sí, con seis años—. Cambias mucho de humor —replicó con sequedad.

—Estoy feliz —le devolví con sinceridad.

—Hace nada parecías triste —contraatacó. Le resté importancia con un gesto de la mano—, y antes enfadado.

—Pero tú me has puesto feliz —admití sin vergüenza.

Ahora jamás le diría eso a la cara, pero Sasuke ya sabe que su compañía me agrada.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo, tímido como solía ser.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió rápidamente, y salió deprisa por el camino opuesto al que iba a coger yo.

Feliz, muy feliz, empecé a correr en dirección al orfanato, pensando que al día siguiente podría jugar con ese chico y su hermano, que debía ser mayor si podía columpiarme. Sin embargo, ni Sasuke ni Itachi aparecieron en el parque y, en el momento en que la ausencia se alargó días, empecé a ponerme triste, y luego furioso. Cuando vi el pelo azabache levantado en punta aparecer enfrente de mí, me abalancé a por él con intención de pegarle un puñetazo. Todos mis esfuerzos se vieron reducidos a cero al notar que el cuerpo pálido estaba más pálido de lo que yo había visto y se agitaba débil. Sasuke se lanzó repentinamente a mis brazos, los de un desconocido, y noté enseguida mi hombro aguado.

La primera y única vez que he visto a Sasuke llorar.

Fui a consolarlo, me di cuenta de que no conocía su nombre y me sentí algo estúpido. Quería preguntarle, pero no me pareció el mejor momento. Vi entonces que sobresalía la etiqueta de su chaqueta y que en ella había algo puesto a mano, con una caligrafía demasiado pulcra para ser suya. Con cuidado de que no sintiese mi tacto, tomé el trozo de tela entre los dedos y vi por primera vez su nombre. Recuerdo que me pareció bonito al pronunciarlo.

—Sasuke —susurré bajito.

Él se tensó y se separó rápidamente de mí, observándome con los ojos negros, más oscurecidos, rodeados de una aureola roja. Su expresión era de confusión, preguntándome sin palabras, sólo sollozos ahogados, cómo sabía su nombre. Me encogí de hombros incómodo y, no supe cómo, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que lo había leído en su chaqueta.

—¿Qué pasa? —me aventuré a preguntar.

Sin atreverse a volver a abrazarme, Sasuke se secó los ojos, consiguiendo enrojecerlos más, y sorbió por la nariz. De improvisto su mirada se estrechó, volvió a sacudirse y se tiró a mis brazos tras pronunciar una frase que entendí por poco.

—Mi hermano no va a venir.

Fruncí el ceño, confundido y, con la idiotez que me caracteriza desde mi más tierna infancia, torcí el gesto y lo separé de mí, agarrándolo de los hombros.

—¡Pero no tienes por qué estar así por eso! —grité, poniendo una alegre sonrisa en mi cara—. Ya jugará con nosotros otro día —aseguré, acompañando la afirmación con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sasuke, obviamente (obvio me parece ahora, claro), no compartió mi felicidad y me alejó de un empujón, con el enfado reflejado claramente en sus fruncidas facciones y un tono rojizo que había pasado de la piel de sus párpados a su iris.

—¡Tú eres idiota! —rugió, con una voz temible para su corta edad. Ya entonces daba miedo, aunque por aquellos días sólo cuando se enfadaba. Ahora es constante—. ¡Mi hermano ha muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡No va a venir a jugar con nosotros nunca!

Y tras eso se derrumbó de nuevo, cayendo de rodillas contra la tierra húmeda del parque. Yo quedé en tal estado de sorpresa y vergüenza que no supe cómo reaccionar. Intenté llamarlo, pero sólo me ordenaba que me alejara. Entonces un lucecita se encendió en mi infantil cerebro, recordé por qué estaba solo y, con toda la inocencia del mundo reunida en mí, formulé la pregunta que nos uniría para siempre.

—¿Muerto como mis papás?

Sasuke fue llevado a un orfanato diferente del mío y, tras unos días, no volvimos a vernos en años. Al terminar la educación primaria fui trasladado al Instituto Público y lanzado a una clase de primero de Secundaria totalmente desconocida. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta y vislumbrar, sentado en la primera fila, con expresión serena y garabateando en una libreta, al dueño de aquél pelo azabache que no había cambiado con el paso de los años. Sasuke notó una mirada fija en él y volteó molesto, buscando los ojos que lo punzaban. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía y frunció el ceño: la misma expresión que puso años atrás para "preguntarme" cómo sabía su nombre me cuestionaba ahora por qué lo miraba.

—¡Sasuke! —grité, gratamente sorprendido.

Había estado solo otra vez desde que desapareció de mi vida al no volver nunca al parque, y me había prometido a mí mismo no perder a la próxima persona que se preocupase por mí como lo había hecho él. No quería perderlo de nuevo, ahora que me lo ofrecían deliberadamente.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo un poco más, luego pareció reconocerme. Abrió sus ojos tan asombrado como me esperaba y, cuando fue a hablar, una chica tapó mi visión.

Sakura por aquél entonces aún era rubia.

—¡Tú! —Me señaló con un dedo amenazante—. ¿Qué quieres de Sasuke-kun? —exigió agresiva. Enseguida otra chica (Ino) se unió a ella.

Al momento de separar los labios para responderle no supe qué decir. ¿Qué quería de Sasuke? Había pasado años sin verlo, pero deseando hacerlo. No puse barreras entre mis pensamientos y mi voz.

—Dejadme verlo —pedí impacientemente, intentando apartarlas. La fuerza de Sakura no me lo permitió.

—¿_Dobe_? —preguntó una voz masculina y grave, anticipando los dieciséis años del portador de doce.

—¡Sasuke! —volví a gritar. Sakura e Ino se apartaron al oírlo a él. Sonreí (ahora sé que como un idiota) al enfrentar su cara de nuevo. Había cambiado, pero era perfectamente capaz de reconocerlo—. Cuánto tiempo... —Cambié mi tono por uno más suave.

Sakura e Ino se sorprendieron.

Y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—Ts... _dobe_.

—¡No me llames _dobe_, _teme_!

Los grititos y jadeos de asombro no se hicieron esperar. ¡Insultar a Uchiha Sasuke!

—No sé cómo te llamas —respondió llanamente.

Aunque realmente eso le da igual, sigue llamándome con un insulto, sólo que ahora varía entre _dobe_ y _usuratonkachi_. De nuevo me quedé con cara de imbécil.

—Naruto —respondí enseguida, ampliando mi sonrisa.

Tuve que pelearme con Suigetsu para que me cediera el sitio al lado de Sasuke y, en ese momento, no comprendí por qué quería ser sólo yo el que estuviera con él. Recuerdo que a Sasuke le hizo gracia mi actitud. Me sentía con derecho porque había sido yo al que Sasuke había contado lo de Itachi y, aunque pensé que lo habría hecho a más amigos, él mismo me sorprendió tiempo después confesándome que sus compañeros sabían de su ausencia de familia, pero nada sobre la prematura muerte de su hermano siendo él un niño.

Mis sentimientos se intensificaron tanto que me asusté. Sentía a Sasuke más cercano que nunca y no veía a nadie más con el privilegio que tenía yo a esa cercanía; no entendía por qué lo celaba de esa manera, la misma que tiene él de hacerlo ahora.

Lo he entendido después de una conversación de dos frases con Iruka-sensei (mira que era fácil y rápido), pues tras la última he salido corriendo. Ese miedo a perder a la persona más importante para mí me provoca pinchazos en el pecho con cada nueva zancada que doy. Me cuesta respirar por lo agitado de la carrera y los costados empiezan a sufrir las consecuencias de la escasez de oxígeno. Ni siquiera he pensado en lo que voy a hacer, como me pasa siempre, y en este caso soy consciente de lo mucho que puedo perder. Si le digo a Sasuke lo que acabo de descubrir, puede que me repudie y lo pierda para siempre, de todas las formas posibles. Por otro lado, no creo que ni en esta situación Sasuke fuese capaz de hacer algo así, y al nunca haberlo visto en situación no puedo asegurar nada. ¡Pero es que soy jodidamente incapaz de callármelo! Mierda, mierda, mierda...

—¡SASUKE! —grito nada más abrir la puerta.

Bien, Naruto, de puta madre.

Sasuke y todo el que se encuentra en el taller de dibujo me mira. Sai está sentado a su lado y me dirige su típica sonrisa falsa. Suigetsu está al otro, con el ceño fruncido y aguantando la risa. Debo tener una pinta estupenda, con la cara roja, el sudor cayendo por mi frente y cuello, y la boca abierta intentando reclutar el aire que me falta. Sobre todo si se me compara con Sasuke; ¿¡por qué tiene que ir siempre tan perfecto!?

—¿También vas a quitarme este sitio? —se burla Suigetsu.

Estúpido, siempre con la misma bromita.

—¿Qué quieres, _usuratonkachi_? —pregunta Sasuke, ignorando a su compañero, las siseantes risas y mi cara de sofoco. Me habla con su frialdad habitual, pero, a la vez, con ese toque que sólo tiene conmigo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. Ahora —exijo con tono firme. Por desgracia eso no funciona con él.

—Te esperas, estamos en clase. —Y entonces cae en lo que eso significa—. ¿Qué mierdas haces tú fuera?

—Sasuke, la boca —le regaña ligeramente Sasori, sin mostrar mucho interés en la conversación. Él bufa por lo bajo.

—Estaba hablando con Iruka-sensei en Ética y cuando me ha... —comienzo a explicar. Sacudo la cabeza—. ¡Eso no importa! ¡Ven!

Levanta una ceja con hastío pero mira a su profesor, pidiéndole silencioso permiso. Sasori mira el dibujo que prácticamente se encuentra acabado cuando los demás están apenas empezando y asiente con suavidad.

—Va —dice a secas, cogiéndome del brazo y tirando de mí hacia fuera. Siento que la piel que entra en contacto con la suya me quema. Cierra la puerta del taller y se cruza de brazos, expectante—. ¿Qué?

Sus mejillas están moteadas de rosa fuerte y evita mi mirada. Se me olvida lo que iba a decirle.

—Estás rojo —suelto sin más. Sasuke me pega un golpe en la cabeza que me sobo lastimero.

—No te hagas el listo —Le miro mal por el golpe, pero ni se inmuta. No es que vaya en serio, de todas formas—. No te dibujaba por lo que sea que estás pensando.

Vuelve a rehuir mis ojos. Espera.

¿ME ESTABA DIBUJANDO?

—¿¡ME ESTABAS DIBUJANDO!?

Sasuke abre los ojos sorprendido, se da cuenta de su error y acto reflejo me tapa la boca, más colorado que antes, para arrastrarme a un pasillo lejano a su clase. Aún con la mano en mis labios, me pega a la pared. Nos quedamos así, quietos, juntos (muy juntos). No parece con intención de soltarme, así que le muerdo un dedo sin mucha fuerza. Gruñe y me pega un suave empujón con la misma mano, haciendo que mi cabeza rebote en la pared. Sigue sonrojado.

Y no sé de dónde me viene la inspiración, aunque quizás tenga algo que ver que no temo perder más de lo que puedo con la próxima confesión, que rozo con la lengua su dedo. Me mira, con los párpados todavía más separados, y yo respondo con un lametón decente esta vez. La sangre acumulada en su cara se extiende a las orejas.

—¿Q-que ha-haces? —Es la primera vez que lo oigo tartamudear, dudar, nervioso. No retira la mano.

—Infeno fablaf cofigo —Arruga el ceño al no comprender y, con vergüenza, retira la mano que me impide vocalizar correctamente. Detengo su mano con la mía; no lo dejo alejarse demasiado—. Intento hablar contigo —repito con claridad.

—¿Y para eso tienes que lamerme como un perro?

Bien, mi intención no era la de un perro, eso es seguro. Suspiro. Sasuke parece haber recobrado la compostura.

—Quiero decirte algo, pero no sé cómo —admito, rascándome la nuca—, como eres tan raro...

Sasuke tamborilea frenético con el pie y me mira con renovada curiosidad.

—Sólo dilo —soluciona rápidamente.

—No creo que sea buena idea —refuto enseguida. Frunce el ceño—. Normalmente, las personas hablan primero y luego...

—Nosotros no funcionamos como la gente normal. Sólo dilo —insiste.

Suspiro.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunto por última vez. Tal vez sea lo mejor.

—Sí —contesta sin vacilación.

Fija sus ojos en mí y suelto un jadeo apagado. Tomo aire; seguimos muy cerca. Su muñeca todavía sigue apresada entre mis dedos y la acaricio con suavidad, intentando transmitirle muchas cosas con ese gesto. Desvía la mirada un segundo. El rojo que había perdido fuerza vuelve con toda su intensidad a sus mejillas. Puedo incluso notar el calor que desprende su rostro. Alzo mis ojos azules del agarre y los conecto con los suyos.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —confieso finalmente.

Sasuke se queda paralizado, estático, como había previsto. Trago saliva esperando una reacción que no llega. El único cambio que se produce en él con el pasar de los segundos es la cantidad de aire que entra por su boca, cada vez más abierta. No hace amago de retirarse cuando tiro del brazo que aún le sujeto y lo acerco a mí, pero sus ojos sí siguen los míos, así que es perfectamente consciente de lo que hace y todavía no sabe qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Sintiéndome algo extraño, acerco mi boca a la suya y nuestros labios se rozan. No es la primera vez, ambos recordamos el incidente de años atrás, pero esto es totalmente distinto. Me sorprendo cuando empieza un beso calmado, lento, acoplando su boca en perfecta sincronía con la mía. Le correspondo, con esa sensación extraña en mi estómago, y no sé si es por lo que siento por Sasuke o porque es la primera vez que beso a un hombre, ya que nunca antes he sentido esto con una chica, pero tampoco creo haberme enamorado de ellas.

Sasuke se acerca más a mí, y su pecho, plano y fuerte, se pega al mío casi cortándome la ya escasa respiración. La intensidad del movimiento aumenta por momentos; le beso con desesperación, abandonado a esa emoción en mi interior que, ahora me doy cuenta, aparte de extraña es agradable. Sus labios se mueven con furia sobre los míos y decido cerrar los ojos. Me siento mareado, no sé dónde agarrarme y me sujeto al brazo y hombro de Sasuke, sin embargo, no quiero que el contacto acabe y, a fin de evitarlo, agarro su nuca y lo acerco más, aunque creo que es en vano porque ya estamos todo lo juntos que podemos estar.

Al final nos vemos obligados a separarnos. Me niego a abrir los ojos.

—_Usuratonkachi_ —susurra con voz ronca. Trago saliva, para que sepa que lo escucho y para digerir lo bien que suena _mi_ insulto en ese tono.

De repente (porque no lo veo y se me hace repentino), su cuerpo se pega más al mío, reduciendo a cero los milímetros entre ellos. La zona alta de mi pelvis siente algo duro, y seguro que no es el móvil.

—Naruto —musita con una voz totalmente diferente a la que le he oído jamás. Una parte de mí me dice que esa es la voz que debe tener cuando se masturba.

El pensamiento tiene un efecto inmediato en mi dormida entrepierna, dándome un pinchazo que sé muy bien lo que advierte. Sasuke se mueve unos centímetros que se me hacen deliciosos segundos.

—Sasuke —susurro, asombrado de mis propias reacciones.

Sólo entonces me doy cuenta de la situación y me sorprendo de lo que me están gustado esos roces con mi, hasta ahora, mejor amigo.

—_Dobe_ —llama, intentando regular su agitada respiración.

—Sasuke —le corto, seguro de que lo que tengo que decirle urge más, a juzgar por su tono—, tú... —Me mira a los ojos y me siento atravesado, conocido y totalmente al descubierto ante esos orbes oscuros. Me gusta—, ¿desde cuándo?

Como toda respuesta, rueda los ojos.

—No te pongas moñas, _usuratonkachi_. —Desvía la mirada. Se ha vuelto a sonrojar.

Una puerta se abre no muy lejos y nuestro primer y único reflejo es mirarnos, aterrados ante la posibilidad de que nos descubran. Antes de poder proponer nada, Sasuke está tirando de mí pasillo adelante y nos esconde detrás de una puerta que, tras unos segundos, reconozco como un almacén donde hay lienzos utilizados, sin utilizar, pinceles de diferentes formas y tamaños y varios botes grandes de pintura. Huele a Sasuke. Por la luz que se cuela a través de las rendijas de la entrada puedo apreciar su permanente sonrojo.

—¿Por qué ahora? —pregunta.

Suspiro.

—Me he dado cuenta ahora. —Arrugo el ceño—. ¡Y tú, podrías haberte mojado* antes!

—No me atrevía —admite, encogiéndose de hombros—, por lo que pudiera pasar.

La ternura me inunda. Sonrío, tal vez como el idiota que soy, y me acerco a él. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclan.

—Cobarde —le acuso.

Vuelvo a ser violentamente empujado contra una pared y noto a Sasuke más decidido que antes. Tal vez la oscuridad le ha dado seguridad, o han sido las cuatro paredes que nos acogen. Lo único de lo que soy medianamente consciente es de que sus manos, húmedas de los materiales que hasta hace poco ha estado manejando, se cuelan bajo mi camiseta y la sensación de llamas sobre la piel tiene mucho de lo que fardar frente a la que me ha invadido antes, cuando me ha cogido la muñeca. Todo esto se me hace raro, el tacto de Sasuke con mi abdomen y sus finos dedos recorriendo las líneas entre mis músculos. No puedo evitar un suspiro que casi suena a gemido cuando apresa con sus yemas uno de mis pezones. Mi ingle se contrae de forma involuntaria y otro pinchazo _ahí abajo_ me hace darme cuenta de que la ropa ya empieza a molestar. Quiero bajarme los pantalones, más por comodidad que por otra cosa, pero Sasuke parece más interesado en quitarme la camiseta.

—_Teme_ —gruño. Busco sus ojos hasta que levanta la cabeza y quedan a mi altura, y me encuentro con su mirada más oscura que el habitáculo que nos acoge. Puedo jurar que brilla.

Para darle a entender mis necesidades sin tener que hablar entrecortadamente, balanceo mi cadera hacia delante hasta que el bulto que comienzo a tener entre las piernas choca con el propio de Sasuke, más evidente que el mío. Lo siguiente que veo es su lengua relamiéndose los labios; de forma tortuosamente lenta.

—Tan impaciente como siempre. —Ríe por lo bajo y se pega a mí. Me besa con vehemencia y lo acepto gustoso, mientras mi mente sigue pensando que_ eso _con otro hombre me está gustando. Nos acerca todavía más y frota con brusquedad nuestras partes más bajas. Abandono su boca para gemir en voz sorpresivamente alta—. No sabía que también te iban los tíos —dice casi con burla.

—¿Y a ti qué? —respondo entre jadeos. Sasuke no responde y los movimientos se hacen más lentos. Frunzo el ceño—. ¿Con cuántos has estado?

Levanta una ceja.

—No eres tú quien debe reprochar eso —susurra contra mi oído. Su tono es frío; trago saliva—. Tú eres el que se mete en la cama con cualquier tía. —Parece dolido.

—¿Con cuántos? —repito, intentando ignorar su última inculpación.

—Con ninguno, imbécil. —Su mano se retira de debajo de mi camiseta—, a no ser que cuentes mi mano derecha y el porno.

Abro los ojos sorprendido. Nunca imaginé a Sasuke viendo eso, y menos...

—¿Gay? —pregunto, sólo por asegurarme. Rueda los ojos.

—Bingo, genio. —Bufo, pero me amedrento cuando de nuevo fija su mirada iracunda en mí—. ¿Y tú? ¿O ya has perdido la cuenta? —La pregunta es mordaz y, a la vez, me exige una respuesta que no le doy, repentinamente arrepentido por todas esas noches con desconocidas que siempre acaban con mañanas vacías y sentimientos que recién he comenzado a comprender. Sasuke se aleja—. Da igual —parece más calmado, como si hubiese decidido la poca importancia de mis escaqueos nocturnos—, tú mismo has dicho que hasta hace un momento no te habías dado cuenta. Tan _dobe_ —termina con un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

Parece intentar convencerse a sí mismo más que otra cosa. Para evitar que se aleje, extiendo mis manos y me topo con su pecho, firme y plano. Y, contrario a lo que había imaginado, me da igual no encontrar un más o menos voluminoso par de pechos. Me sorprendo a mí mismo cogiéndolo de la camiseta con una mano y deslizando la otra por uno de sus pectorales. Sasuke se sacude con un escalofrío cuando llego a un erecto pezón claramente palpable bajo la fina tela. Lo acerco a mí para poder tocar más, empezando a sentir con desesperación cada zona que queda a mi alcance. Sasuke jadea.

—Ellas no... —intento hablar, mientras desabrocho los tres botones que tiene el polo negro que lleva puesto—. Ellas no... —repito, y otra vez no puedo continuar. Deslizo mis manos hasta donde sus pantalones y su camiseta de encuentran y tiro hacia arriba—. Tú... —decido cambiar de frase, pero el nudo en mi garganta sigue sin dejarme hablar. Sasuke se deja quitar la prenda y su bien formado pecho, de hombre, aparece ante mis ojos muy suavemente iluminado—. Tú eres...

Me besa antes de que pueda terminar y yo lo agradezco, mientras pido que haya entendido lo que quiero decirle: que ellas no significan nada, que no me siento ni la mitad de acelerado cuando me meto entre sus piernas que cuando lo tengo cerca, que ellas no movilizan mi corazón a tal ritmo sin esfuerzo físico, que no siento nada al besarlas que se parezca a lo que me invade cuando lo miro a los ojos, que ninguna ha despertado jamás lo que él con su sola presencia logra.

Que él, es único.

Y sé que lo comprende cuando lame mis labios, pidiéndome brusco permiso para irrumpir en mi boca que yo le doy gustoso. La lengua de Sasuke es mucho más lasciva, fuerte y a la vez suave que cualquier otra que haya probado. Noto el sabor a, creo, Doritos en su cavidad y sé que la mía sabe al ramen de mi almuerzo (y, a decir verdad, única comida). Saboreo también algo dulce y al mismo tiempo amargo. Frunzo el ceño.

Mi cuerpo reacciona solo cuando le aparto de un empujón. Sasuke me mira confuso y con las mejillas encendidas por el momento, pero a mí no me importa ya; ni siquiera le doy tiempo a preguntar qué me pasa.

—Has besado a otro —Porque a él no le gusta el chocolate.

Abre los ojos con sorpresa, pero no lo niega en ningún momento. Desvía la mirada hacia la puerta y creo que por un momento se plantea abrirla y huir.

—No es... —empieza, mas me niego a escucharlo.

—¡Has besado a otro! —grito fuera de mí.

La suerte no podía hacerme una mueca más amarga. Cuando al fin me doy cuenta de que llevo enamorado de mi mejor amigo toda la vida, lo acepto aunque siempre me he creído hetero y encima se lo confieso, pareciendo recibir una respuesta positiva por su parte por haberse dado cuenta mucho antes que yo, resulta que se ha cansado de esperar a saber cuánto tiempo y se va besando con un aficionado al chocolate por ahí. Siento mi cuerpo temblar de ira, impotencia y rabia. Los ojos me escuecen, quiero llorar. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota como para dejarlo ir? Lo mire por donde lo mire, es culpa mía por no haberme percatado ni de sus sentimientos ni de los míos.

La primera lágrima se desliza por mi rostro y veo la expresión inmediatamente afligida que me dirige.

—¡Naruto, no! —logra pronunciar.

—¡No me mientas! —rujo, cercándolo contra la pared opuesta a la que antes me acogía a mí y a mis jadeos de placer—. ¡Has besado a otro! —Sollozo por primera vez y mi voz se vuelve más débil—. Tu boca —trago en seco—; chocolate.

Lo ha entendido y desliza sus manos sobre mi espalda. Las fuerzas me han abandonado tan de golpe que no pienso en apartarlo. Parece una caricia suave hasta que enreda una de sus manos en mi pelo y tira de él hasta que nuestros ojos se alinean. Me quejo por el trato recibido. Sasuke no rueda los ojos como de costumbre.

—_Dobe_ —susurra, intentando mantener la calma e, incluso, procurando adoptar un tono dulce. Mi mirada deja la debilidad que me ha abordado antes a un lado y le vuelvo a mirar enfadado, más conmigo mismo que con él—, es cierto —admite finalmente. El dolor eclipsa todo mi rostro—, pero no es lo que crees...

No quiero seguir escuchando. Me da igual qué excusa ponga, no quiero saber quién ha rozado sus labios antes que yo, ni mucho menos quién ha sido el que ha hecho que Sasuke olvide lo que sea que sentía por mí.

Aparto sus manos de mi cuerpo a base de manotazos y abro con fuerza el armario, corriendo a través del pasillo mientras aguanto las lágrimas hasta que me derrumbo tras la puerta de un baño cercano. Los azulejos hacen retumbar mis vergonzosos sollozos y me esfuerzo en retenerlos. ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera estamos juntos! ¡No ha pasado ni una hora desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos! ¿Cuánto tiempo he sido tan egoísta con Sasuke y no me he dado cuenta porque él no se ha interesado en nadie?

Noto una presencia al otro lado y corto hasta mi respiración. Sasuke me ha seguido.

—Lárgate —digo, alto como para que me oiga

—Apártate de la puerta —avisa con voz fría.

No le hago caso y la madera cede aún con mi espalda apoyada en ella. La consecuencia es mi cabeza contra el suelo pocos segundos después, cuando Sasuke la empuja con fiereza. Todavía estoy confuso cuando me levanta por el cuello y mi baja espalda choca contra el lavamanos. El aire escapa de mis pulmones y su agarre no me permite coger más.

—Sa... Sasuke —intento señalar sus manos y él las aprieta más, para luego aflojarlas completamente.

Respiro hondo, dispuesto a replicarle.

—¡No te comportes como un crío! —brama enfadado.

—¡No lo hagas tú como una puta!

La he cagado. Ni siquiera es lo que pienso, pero no lo quiero cerca; no ahora.

Sasuke abre los ojos sorprendido y mi siguiente sentimiento es un dolor agudo en mi nariz, que comienza a sangrar profusamente.

El muy cabrón me la ha roto.

—¿¡A quién llamas puta, _dobe_!? ¡No soy yo el que se va follando a cualquier tía facilona!

—¡No es lo mismo!

—¡Es verdad! ¡Lo tuyo es mucho peor! —recrimina temblando. Su cuerpo se pega al mío.

—¡Yo no sabía que estaba enamorado de ti! —explico, intentando ignorar su pecho desnudo contra el mío, acelerado—. ¿No te has puesto la camiseta? —pregunto de repente, como olvidando lo demás.

—No había nadie —responde con normalidad, antes de volver a enfadarse hasta tal punto de ponerse rojo, aunque luego pienso que a lo mejor es por nuestra cercanía y no me intimida tanto—. ¡Y la única zorra aquí eres tú!

—¡Yo no soy ninguna zorra! —grito histérico.

—¿Un zorro, entonces? —Su tono cambia de improvisto; me rodea la cintura con las manos y acerca su boca a mi cuello.

Su intimidad endurecida roza mi muslo.

—Sigues cachondo —jadeo sin poder evitarlo.

Hace un sonido habitual en él, entre una risa burlesca y un bufido.

—Tú también —ronronea en mi oído. No puedo negar lo evidente y, para darle la razón, hago chocar mi entrepierna con la suya. Suspira en mi nuca—. Una zorra, ¿eh? —Un escalofrío me recorre—. Ahora verás.

Ataca sin piedad mi oreja, atrapándola entre sus dientes y descendiendo con mordiscos nada suaves por mi cuello. Por fin llega de nuevo a mis labios y no detiene su brusquedad en ellos. Termino reaccionando y le muerdo también, sacando sangre y mezclándola con la saliva. Llevo las manos a su pecho y acaricio y pellizco y araño y golpeo. Él juega con sus dientes, mordiendo, arrastrando, masajeando, marcando.

Sasuke gime y yo con él, y me pregunto si somos masoquistas.

Mi camiseta vuela en algún momento, acompañada del descenso de Sasuke, que se entretiene con su lengua en mi pecho. Dejando que mi instinto natural y ligeramente animal me guíe, poso mis manos sobre la tela del pantalón y aprieto los tensos glúteos. Sasuke jadea.

El timbre que anuncia el final del día escolar suena, pero no nos damos por aludidos. No pensamos en que alguien pueda entrar y encontrarnos de esa forma. Al parecer, la gente está más ansiosa por irse a casa que al baño, y nadie interrumpe el momento en que nuestros cuerpos quedan totalmente desnudos a merced del contrario.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de que un hombre podía ponerme de esta manera? ¿O tal vez es sólo él?

De pie frente a mí, Sasuke me recorre con la vista, examinándome, y deslizando insinuante la lengua por sus labios. Sus ojos se detienen en concreto en mi miembro, orgullosamente erguido entre la escasa mata de vello.

—Joder —jadea, y veo que casi hace amago de tocarse a sí mismo—, eres rubio —susurra como si lo acabase de descubrir, para luego abalanzarse hacia mí.

Nos removemos para encajar en una posición más cómoda, una de sus piernas se desliza entre las mías y roza con su rodilla, de una forma que tiene más de intencionada que de accidental, mis testículos y la base de mi palpitante miembro.

Me agarro a sus hombros, hincando las uñas en la piel marmórea en un intento más o menos exitoso de contener un gemido. Advirtiendo la reacción positiva, Sasuke sigue frotando con lentitud, ahogándome en un placer ansioso. El frío metal que recubre el lavamanos vuelve a hacerse paso por mi espalda y pasa a mi trasero cuando Sasuke tira de mis caderas hacia arriba y me sienta sobre el mueble. Pronto se hace de nuevo con mis labios y se me olvida.

El beso relaja la tensión de nuestros músculos y el extraño abrazo en el que nos hemos fundido parece, de alguna forma, permitirnos ser más nosotros que un amasijo de hormonas alteradas y sentimientos inconclusos. Sasuke se mantiene pegado a mí en todo momento, su pecho respira con el mío lo que nuestros labios unidos no nos dejan mientras apresa mi cintura para desplazar después sus manos a lo largo de la espalda, palpando los marcados músculos en ella y deleitándose con cada forma de mi cuerpo masculino.

No sé si lo hace a conciencia o no, pero su forma de tratarme, tanto antes como en este momento, dista años luz de la que se emplearía con una mujer, y sólo ahora pienso en la importancia de ello. Conociéndome, me habría sentido terriblemente ofendido si me hubiese tratado como a una muñeca, aunque aquello no tendría sentido porque Sasuke nunca ha tratado con una mujer.

El único que ha hecho eso soy yo.

Actuando sin antes pensar, como es habitual en mí, paro el recorrido de mis manos, las cuales se entretenían rozando suavemente su cuello, y lo empujo lejos. Nuestros labios se separan y, aunque no consigo alejarlo más de cinco centímetros de mi cara, es suficiente para ver su confusión reflejada en un ceño fruncido y un enrojecido rostro con los labios hinchados y entreabiertos, buscando oxígeno.

—¿Qué mierdas te pasa ahora, _usuratonkachi_? —A través del reclamo oigo miedo. Si no estuviese en tal estado de confusión me haría gracia que piense que voy a rechazar su contacto. ¡Debería estar loco!

—Yo... —como la vez anterior, no sé qué decir. Intento pensar un poco por una vez para no decir algo malinterpretable—. Las chicas...

En cuanto comienzo me doy cuenta de que no lo he hecho bien. Sasuke aprieta la mandíbula y entonces sí se aleja, dejándome sin el calor arropador de su cuerpo y con una espléndida visión de su yo desnudo y excitado. Mi miembro da un pinchazo doloroso.

—Yo no soy una chica —gruñe por lo bajo, y sé que está controlándose para, seguramente, no pegarme otro puñetazo.

—¡No he querido decir eso! —aclaro de inmediato, por mi seguridad y porque de repente el asunto no me parece tan importante y sólo quiero que vuelva a pegarse a mí.

Sasuke alza un ceja de forma elegante y se cruza de brazos. Es la visión más erótica que he tenido el placer de presenciar en mi vida. Mi erección me vuelve a recordar que sigue desatendida y trago saliva.

—Pues explícame qué cojones has querido decir para apartarme así.

Intento pensar otra vez, y ahora no decir nada que comprometa lo que sea que acaba de empezar entre nosotros.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto muy rápido.

De reojo, porque he bajado la cabeza avergonzado, veo que levanta la ceja contraria a la que después acoge un tic, y Sasuke inspira despacio. Se lleva una mano a la frente y la masajea despacio. Todo eso no evita que me grite.

—¿¡Tú te crees que si no me gustases estaría haciendo esto contigo, pedazo de subnormal!? —ruge. En sus ojos se adivinan destellos rojizos.

—Sasuke, Sasuke. —Lo paro cuando se acerca a mí con aire amenazador, colocando mis manos sobre su pecho. El contacto parece paralizarlo—. No he preguntado eso. —Sonrío ligeramente. Le gusto; ¡le gusto!—. Lo que quería saber es... —noto la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas y desvío la mirada. Sasuke evita que aparte las manos apresándome las muñecas y dejándolas posadas donde están— es sí... —suspiro, intentando no ponerme nervioso ni sonar con demasiada vergüenza— si te gusta —me mira confundido—, lo que te hago —especifico, totalmente sonrojado—. ¡Nunca he hecho esto! —me excuso cuando su mirada burlesca se clava en mí—. No sé cómo tocarte ni...

Me interrumpo cuando su mano me tapa la boca. El calor regresa a mi cuerpo al arroparlo el de Sasuke, y mis brazos se deslizan a la parte alta de su espalda.

—Sólo —suspira sobre mis pómulos— piensa en lo que te gusta a ti.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Era obvio. Al fin y al cabo, ambos somos hombres.

En cuanto retira su mano y veo mi boca liberada, la acerco a la suya y lamo juguetonamente sus labios, invitándolo a que me deje entrar. No se opone, sin rastro de un enfado reciente, y abre la boca dejándome total acceso, peleando nuestras lenguas. Pegamos más nuestros rostros y nuestras narices se rozan.

Me aparto con un grito de dolor. Había olvidado mi tabique roto.

* * *

Mareado por la agonía que me asalta todavía después de que me hayan recolocado el hueso, me tambaleo sujeto al el brazo de Sasuke. Tengo la vista borrosa y apenas sé por donde vamos.

—No seas quejica, _usuratonkachi_ —dice cuando suelto un gemido, con un deje de culpabilidad, mientras casi me arrastra hasta el que creo mi portal.

—Ven, que te rompo la nariz y después hablamos, carita de porcelana —gruño no muy alto, evitando mover mucho los labios. Creo que Sasuke rueda los ojos.

—Vamos, entra en el ascensor. —Ríe por lo bajo—. Parece que vas borracho.

—No tiene gracia, bastardo —gimoteo—. Duele.

Entonces caigo en que mi edificio no cuenta con ascensor y miro a Sasuke confundido.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con ese tono impertinente que me saca de mis casillas. En situaciones normales.

—¿Por qué estamos en tu casa? —Y mi voz suena suave y dulce (demasiado dulce), y Sasuke se sonroja.

—Eres capaz de romperte la nariz otra vez si te dejo solo —contesta a evasivas.

Mi risa consigue hacerlo colorearse más y sale rápidamente hacia la puerta de su casa, evitando mirarme. Río a su espalda y me fulmina con la mirada.

—¡Ay! —exclamo de forma melodramática una vez dentro—. ¡Pobre de mí! —Me dejo caer en el sofá—. Aliméntame, bastardo.

De espaldas a mí y ya de camino a la cocina, Sasuke se detiene. Cuando se gira, su sonrisa maquiavélica me provoca un escalofrío. Con movimientos felinos se acerca a donde estoy tumbado y no me deja levantarme apoyando una mano en mi pecho y manteniendo el equilibrio con la otra en el respaldo del sofá. Se agacha hasta casi juntar nuestros rostros y, cuando intento acortar definitivamente la distancia, se aleja, sonriendo con superioridad.

—Cuidado con la nariz —susurra con fingida inocencia.

—Bastardo —mascullo, captando sus dispuestos labios.

El hambre ya no es importante y sólo quiero sentir a Sasuke más cerca. La venda que recubre el centro de mi cara se tensa y un dolor agudo me recorre el tabique nasal hasta la cabeza, pero lo ignoro. El beso se vuelve más apasionado conforme Sasuke parece comprobar que no me duele y empieza a morder, exigiéndome que abra la boca y lo deje explorar a sus anchas. La lengua de Sasuke se abre paso entre mis dientes y acaricia mi paladar, buscando a la desesperada a su compañera de juegos, que conscientemente la rehuye para desesperar más al hombre encima mía. Cuando, al final, le doy el gusto de enredar nuestros mojados músculos, un sonido gutural de pura satisfacción es mi recompensa. Por un momento olvido que seguramente no soy el primero en hacer eso.

La mano que lo ha estado sosteniendo de repente aparece en mi costado, acariciándome por encima de la tela. El beso se corta por falta de aire y puedo ver el deseo en los ojos negros que me escudriñan. Me alzo un poco y deposito un suave roce sobre sus labios para, acto seguido, empujarlo sobre mí sujetándolo por las caderas. Se resiste a acabar totalmente tumbado, por lo que lo dejo acomodarse a su gusto. Y al mío.

Sasuke termina sentado a horcajadas sobre mis muslos y yo me regodeo con el torso que se yergue sobre mí, marcado bajo el polo que ya debería estar fuera. Sasuke hace mis deseos realidad con un rápido movimiento y vuelve a inclinarse sobre mí para besarme. Mis manos ansiosas comienzan el camino por el lado opuesto al que se han quedado: deslizo las yemas por los tensos brazos apoyados uno a cada lado de mis hombros y Sasuke se sacude en un escalofrío. Llego indeciso a los costados, porque no sé si palpar su pecho o su espalda, y termino decantándome por el primero al recordar mi reacción a su tacto en el armario. Le imito y, con los pulgares, froto y rodeo los pequeños botones de carne sobresalientes que se endurecen a los pocos segundos. Sasuke deja mis labios para gemir sobre mi sensible oído y mi excitación aumenta exponencialmente con el volumen de sus sonidos. Mi erección se hace notoria de nuevo bajo mis pantalones y roza su ingle. El gruñido extasiado de Sasuke me anticipa el furioso vaivén de caderas que me corta la respiración y sólo me deja gemir aferrado a la cintura de Sasuke, que no para de moverse. No recuerdo haber estado tan cachondo en toda mi vida, y eso tiene consecuencias.

—Si no paras voy a correrme —aviso entre jadeos.

Oigo su risa de burla y los movimientos bajan de velocidad pero no cesan. Sasuke se alza sobre mí y comienza a retirarme la camiseta, libre de las sensaciones que le provocan mis caricias. Intento volver a tocarlo, pero me evita cual serpiente y amplía su sonrisa. Cuando al fin retira la tela, posa ambas manos en mi pecho. Profiero un ruidito lastimero e intento alzarme pero, con una nueva sonrisa que se parece de forma espeluznante a la que le he visto a Jiraiya miles de veces, desplaza una de sus palmas hacia mi cuello, deteniendo mi progreso. Sin mover sus extremidades, vuelve a besarme con ansia, pero su boca va más allá y baja sus besos y mordiscos por mi mentón, cuello y pecho. El agudo dolor de sus colmillos apresando mi piel me gusta de una forma nueva y los dispares y entrecortados gemidos que dejo salir le dan la razón a lo que Sasuke está haciendo. Un jadeo que me hace temblar me llega desde el bajo abdomen y noto que la lengua de mi "mejor amigo" lame un líquido caliente y, adivino, rojo.

—Bestia —acuso entrecortadamente.

Sasuke suelta una risita altanera.

—No veo que te quejes.

Besa con suavidad la misma zona que antes ha maltratado y baja un poco más. Recorre con la punta de la lengua el borde de mi pantalón y yo suspiro de placer.

—Sasuke —su mano sigue en mi cuello y me impide mirar la negra cabellera que se eleva sobre mi entrepierna—, Sasuke —aviso con un gruñido.

Finalmente , viendo que no puede desnudarme decentemente con la boca, baja sus manos hasta el cierre y lo abre con prisa. Casi con disimulo, como si no quisiera que me enterase, se recoloca entre mis piernas en lugar de sobre ellas y, cuando consigue retirarme la parte inferior (ropa interior incluida), se pone de rodillas y me recorre con sus ojos anegados en deseo. Vuelve a tenderse sobre mí y me besa, esta vez despacio, y me abraza con posesión por la espalda. Me permito devolver el gesto emplazando una de mis manos en su cintura y la otra en su cuello, profundizando el contacto; y también le rodeo los muslos con las piernas. Sasuke suspira sobre mis labios.

—No tienes ni idea del tiempo que llevo queriendo hacer esto —susurra con desespero.

Una parte de mí piensa que no tiene por qué ser exclusivamente conmigo, y duele. Sin embargo, gana otra parte, la que quiere a Sasuke y lo quiere ya.

Mi erección palpita ansiosa cuando una mano que no es la mía la envuelve y se sacude arriba y abajo. Los gemidos acuden de nuevo a mi garganta y abandono los labios de Sasuke para dejar salir mi excitación.

—Oh, joder, no se te ocurra parar —gruño sin darme cuenta, al igual que no lo hago de las embestidas que libero contra la pálida mano.

—No te voy a dejar —canturrea, en un tono que nunca le he escuchado.

Parece feliz.

—_Teme_ —agonizo cuando el movimiento se hace angustiosamente lento—, no me jodas —Sasuke ciñe sus dedos sobre mi miembro, estrechándolo. Gimo sin contención—. Bastardo.

Me aferro a los hombros nevados y me esfuerzo por mover yo mismo mi cuerpo en pos de conseguir la ansiada fricción. Termina por dejar su brazo quieto y yo me siento libre de buscar la velocidad que está a punto de llevarme al éxtasis. La otra mano de Sasuke me sujeta por la cintura, facilitándome el trabajo. Mis uñas resbalan sobre su piel de forma ruda y gruñe con una mezcla de dolor y placer. Algo de masoquistas debemos tener, eso seguro.

Estoy llegando a mi límite, mi cuerpo se estremece y, en el último momento, Sasuke retira su mano con suavidad, dejándome en las puertas de la cúspide. Intentando retener la excitación y calmarme cuanto antes, bajo mi propia extremidad por su pecho con un objetivo muy claro al que Sasuke no me permite llegar. Apresa mi muñeca en el camino y la eleva por encima de mi cabeza.

—No, no, no —tararea otra vez, sonriendo ampliamente.

¿Por qué me da la sensación de que lo estoy haciendo enteramente feliz?

—Sasuke —ronroneo con suavidad, levantando mi cabeza para darle a entender que lo quiero cerca. Me responde con un casto beso en los labios—, no seas cruel —pido, dejándome caer de nuevo.

¿Por qué me parece que he vivido toda la vida para verlo así, conmigo?

—Ya no sería yo. —Me libera el brazo, pero no hago amago de volver a tocarme. Sasuke se ha levantado del sillón—, y tú no quieres eso, ¿a que no, _usuratonkachi_?

—No vas a dejarme así —amenazo.

Sasuke ríe, aparentemente divertido. Me alzo apoyado en mis codos y lo miro en señal de advertencia.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

Sonríe con prepotencia y posa un pie desnudo en mi pecho, obligándome a tumbarme y casi invitándome a disfrutar de la vista: con las mejillas encendidas en un apetecible tono rosa, el suave pelo negro pegado a la frente y al cuello por las gotas de sudor que corretean a través de su pecho exaltado hasta perderse en la curvatura de su ombligo o el borde de la licra oscura que se adivina por encima de sus pantalones. La piel de porcelana aparece enrojecida allí donde mis dedos han tocado, presionado y marcado con más fuerza, y eso se siente bien: como si aquello estableciese a Sasuke como mío y de nadie más.

Sus manos atrapan toda mi atención cuando empiezan a deslizarse por sus costados y viajan a su abdomen. Clava sus profundos ojos en mí, como preguntándome si quiero que siga. Me relamo los labios en un vano intento por contener mi libido.

—Af —bufo fuera de mí.

—¿Te pongo cachondo, _dobe_? —suspira con deseo.

Sus manos desabrochan el cinturón con lentitud. Mi respiración se acelera, mis propias manos van por libre a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Con un ruido metálico la hebilla golpea el suelo. Los hábiles dedos de Sasuke desabrochan el único botón siendo sólo dos y abre la parte superior despacio, bajando a la vez la cremallera. Mi mano llega a su destino y la cuelo entre mis piernas, masajeando mis testículos con la misma lentitud con la que él se está desnudando. Sasuke sonríe de medio lado.

—¿Vas a tocarte mientras me quito la ropa, Naruto?

El pie que sigue en mi pecho baja hasta mi entrepierna y la acaricia con algo de torpeza. Aún así, lanzo un gemido al aire.

No le respondo, no es necesario. Sasuke apoya el talón en mi muslo y sigue con los sensuales toques que me arrebatan sacudidas intermitentes mientras yo no quito la vista de sus manos, que deslizan la tela vaquera por sus piernas hasta las rodillas y luego hasta los tobillos, haciendo que tenga que dejar de juguetear con mi erección. Mi mano lo sustituye entonces definitivamente. Los pantalones de Sasuke quedan pronto olvidados en el suelo y su hombría en más notable pegada a los estrechos bóxers negros. Encojo inconscientemente los dedos de los pies cuando un calambrazo desciende por mi espina dorsal y cierro los ojos. El pie de Sasuke vuelve a hacerse con mi miembro y entonces los abro, encontrándomelo levantado sobre mí, con un pie a mi izquierda y el otro acariciándome zonas indecentes.

Gimo su nombre entre suspiros y en ningún momento cierro ya los ojos, a la espera de que Sasuke empiece exactamente lo que hace: juega con los bordes de goma de su ropa interior y la baja sin prisa, dejando poco a poco entrever el vello negro que presenta su zona pélvica. Termino desesperándome y me siento, quedando frente a frente con la alzada entrepierna de mi _mejor amigo. _Miro hacia arriba y sé que Sasuke ve mi indecisión, no a la hora de arrancar los calzoncillos y dejarlo totalmente al descubierto, cosa que hago al instante, sino en cuanto a la cercanía de su miembro con mi boca; al igual que yo soy capaz de comprobar el ansia en sus ojos.

Yo ya he disfrutado suficiente, tal vez sea hora de devolvérselo.

—No te rías —anticipo, notando que el sonrojo en mi cara se hace más evidente por la vergüenza.

Sasuke no responde y me lo tomo como un aliciente para seguir lo que todavía no he empezado. _"Sólo piensa en lo que te gusta a ti"_, me repito una y otra vez. Con miedo a ser rechazado, mis manos se deslizan por la blancas piernas hasta llegar, por detrás, al terso y suave trasero de Sasuke, el cual se encoge ante mi tacto. Acaricio por allí mientras me acerco indeciso. Creo que pienso algo sobre lo que voy a meterme en la boca, pero tampoco estoy seguro. Al principio me limito a rodear con la lengua el glande. Sabe diferente a cualquier otra cosa que haya probado, ni bien ni mal. Está salado, como el ramen, así que no me desagrada en extremo.

Más raro es pensar que le estoy haciendo una mamada a Sasuke.

Sasuke, quien se ha convertido en una máquina rayada de sonidos guturales no identificados. No debo estar haciéndolo tan mal. Me atrevo por fin a avanzar un poco más y deslizo mi lengua por toda la superficie de su miembro, y los sonidos guturales mutan a gemidos medianamente comprensibles entre los que puedo distinguir mi nombre y alguna que otra petición por más. Noto mi cara ardiendo cuando introduzco la punta entre mis labios y succiono muy ligeramente, temiendo hacerlo mal. Sasuke gruñe y sus piernas, a las que sigo aferrado, tiemblan. Tiene que apoyar sus manos en mis hombros y, como por instinto, una de ellas se desplaza por mi cuello hasta enredarse en mi pelo. Miro hacia arriba con curiosidad y me encuentro con sus ojos negros. La vergüenza se hace más patente y estoy por retirarme (aún no tengo claro si para mantener mi dignidad o para preguntarle si le gusta) cuando la mano en mi cabeza se ciñe al cuero cabelludo, incitándome a continuar. Esto me da algo de confianza para introducir lo que mi boca da de sí.

—Joder, Naruto —suspira ahogado.

Aumento la velocidad a la medida que la mano de Sasuke me indica y sus gemidos suben de volumen de forma equivalente. Su miembro empieza a embestir mi boca y un par de veces estoy a punto de toser, aunque Sasuke parece no notarlo. Evito conscientemente mi campanilla probando leves cambios de ángulo, más y menos presión e incluyendo mis manos en el juego. Con una acaricio la parte interna de la ingle mientras la otra se encarga de lo que mi boca no abarca. Mi propia excitación se reaviva con los sonidos que emite el hombre sobre mí y me dejo llevar. Demasiado.

—¡Ah, _dobe_! —ruge Sasuke de repente—. ¡Los dientes!

Estoy seguro de que el enrojecimiento de mi cara ha pasado a mis orejas y cuello, y no sé dónde mirar. La situación se ha vuelto incómoda, sobretodo en esa posición, y Sasuke lo nota y decide arrodillarse de nuevo entre mis piernas abiertas. Evito mirarle a los ojos y mi mirada topa sin querer con su miembro excitado y brillante por la saliva de mi boca, que escurre en densas gotas por toda la extensión. Mi sonrojo aumenta, si eso es posible, y prefiero cerrar los ojos.

—Lo siento —musito avergonzado.

De alguna forma sé que Sasuke rueda la mirada. Noto su calor más cerca e instintivamente levanto las manos, esperando tocarlo. Mi piel choca con lo que parecen sus hombros y luego me da igual porque su aliento se mezcla con el mío antes de juntar con delicada suavidad nuestros labios, fusionando sabores, abriéndome mucho más que su cuerpo con ese gesto. Mantengo, con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, esa calma en el contacto, queriendo hacer todo el momento más íntimo. Me deja de nuevo tumbado sobre mi espalda, permitiendo que lo reciba sobre mí. Debemos separarnos por falta de oxígeno, pero los dientes de Sasuke no dudan en pasar a entretenerse por otros lares. Se desplaza por mi mentón y lame el lóbulo de mi oreja. Suspiro encandilado.

—Da igual —responde al fin. Recuerdo entonces qué ha pasado y el rojo vuelve con fuerza a mis mejillas. Sasuke ríe por lo bajo—, de verdad. —Alza un poco la cabeza y roza mis labios con los suyos, desplazando a la vez sus dedos por la pálida marcas de mis pómulos: el relieve de la sillita de bebé del coche en el que murieron mis padres—. Me gusta cuando te sonrojas —admite de repente.

La luz de nuestros ojos choca y puedo ver que él tampoco mantiene su color de piel habitual. Las farolas se encienden fuera con un titilante chispeo y nuestras figuras se vuelven fantasmagóricas bajo la luz amarillenta.

—Sasuke —suspiro, calmado. Él me mira con una ligera sonrisa—, tenemos que hablar.

Frunce levemente el ceño, pero no enfadado, sino con preocupación. Asiente despacio.

—Deberíamos... —Mira hacia abajo—. Vamos a la ducha —sentencia poniéndose en pie. Le miro con una sonrisa divertida que se borra al ver que no hace camino al aseo—. Te vienes conmigo.

Como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Antes de darme tiempo a aceptar, me coge de la muñeca y tira para levantarme, arrastrándome sin yo oponer resistencia al cuarto de baño.

* * *

Debía dejar de pensar en los dedos de Sasuke contra mi erección, moviéndose arriba y abajo, resbalando ayudados por el agua, cada vez más rápido; el repiqueteo en la porcelana de las gotas de agua acallando pobremente nuestros gemidos, mi mano haciendo lo que ya estaba muy acostumbrada en un miembro ajeno, la espalda de Sasuke contra la pared, la mía contra la mampara de la estrecha ducha y nuestros cuerpos atravesados por un placer relativamente desconocido desperdigado en forma de numerosas salpicaduras blancas.

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado a otro y me fijo en el hombre ahora vestido que está sentado en la silla de enfrente, bebiendo tranquilamente (tan tranquilo que se me hace provocativo) un zumo de tomate de medio litro. Apuro mi Coca·Cola y me seco con la manga antes de hablar.

—Te vas a convertir en un tomate andante. —Río, visualizando mi propia gracia.

Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco.

—Y tú en una masa de pescado* con vida —contrapone con una media sonrisa.

Mis carcajadas resuenan en la parte del apartamento que hace de cocina durante minutos, mientras la imagen de un naruto y un tomate con cara contenta cogidos felices de la mano asalta mi mente una y otra vez. Cuando finalmente me calmo y el dolor de mi mandíbula remite, me dejo caer sobre mis brazos encima de la mesa, mirando a Sasuke con una sonrisa. Sus ojos desprenden algo que no he visto antes.

—Tenemos que hablar —repito serio. Sasuke asiente y ese algo escapa de su mirada al no apartarla de mí—. He sido un idiota todo este tiempo —asumo en una exhalación que, sé, suena enamorada. Sasuke se inclina hacia mi rostro, traspasándome eso que transmiten sus orbes oscuros—, no sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes. —Suspiro—. Aunque... siempre me ha costado pillar las cosas —rememoro con una sonrisa triste.

Todavía me siento culpable por mi reacción el día que murió Itachi, y Sasuke lo sabe. Se enfada, puedo notarlo aún sin mirarlo a la cara, y se pone en pie. Me obliga a enfrentar sus ojos cogiéndome del cuello de la camiseta y sella mis labios con los suyos, compartiendo ese sentimiento que destilaba en todo momento. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, mis piernas tiemblan.

¿Podría ser amor?

—Ahora estás siendo estúpido —insulta sobre mi boca antes de separarse—. Hablemos.

Vuelve a su sitio a la espera de que yo inicie de nuevo la conversación porque sabe que me bulle una cuestión en la garganta. Me muerdo el labio nervioso. ¿Ya estamos saliendo? ¿Puedo estar celoso?

—¿Quién? —inquiero directamente. Sabe a lo que me refiero, pero no responde—. Dímelo —exijo, apartando la lata de enfrente mía porque comienzo a temblar.

—No lo conoces —esquiva hábilmente.

Si cree que con eso voy a dejar de insistir, no me conoce.

—Nombre —demando. Sasuke abre la boca, seguramente para decirme que es una estupidez saber su nombre, pero le adelanto—, apellido, teléfono, dirección, fax.

Sasuke suelta una suave risa que me roba el aire y niega con la cabeza, en un típico gesto de "eres de lo que no hay".

—Jūgo —responde finalmente—, vive dos puerta más allá.

Abro los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Es tu vecino! —afirmo en un grito. Sasuke asiente—. ¡Será cerdo! ¿¡Qué quiere contigo!? ¡Respóndeme! —avasallo antes de darle tiempo siquiera a hacerlo.

—Es obvio lo que quiere. —Alza una ceja.

—¿Habéis estado tonteando? —Entrecierro los ojos.

—No —contesta con una calma que me exaspera.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —Me tiro de los mechones rubios que sobresalen de mi cabeza con desesperación.

—Si yo no lo estuviese estaríamos perdidos —responde con media sonrisa.

—El que está perdido es ese tío —gruño por lo bajo—. ¿Cuándo?

—Cálmate. —Sasuke se levanta y se sienta a mi lado. Su cercanía logra lo que sus palabras no—. En el descanso, cuando he salido a comprar el almuerzo. —Calla, pero se obliga a seguir cuando mi mirada inquisitorial se clava en él—. Lo he encontrado en la cafetería y hemos salido juntos. Luego —se encoge de hombros— me ha besado.

Mis dientes chirrían antes de que termine la frase e instintivamente me acerco a él. Quiero abrazarlo, pero se me hace raro y bajo los brazos a mitad camino. Sasuke no me lo impide.

—¿Le has besado tú? —pregunto algo reticente. No sé si quiero oír la respuesta y, cuando ésta no llega, me doy cuenta de que no necesito las palabras—. Lo entiendo, al fin y al cabo yo... estaba...

Mis errores inconscientes vuelven a punzarme.

—Más interesado en otras —duda un segundo— tendencias —completa impasible.

—Ese no es el punto —rebato, huyendo su mirada.

—¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo siempre el punto?

—¡Porque tú eres el que estaba enamorado antes! —replico con el mismo argumento.

—Primero —me mira con frialdad—, yo no he dicho en ningún momento que esté enamorado de ti. Segundo —levanta un segundo dedo—, si así fuese, yo seguiría teniendo más derecho que tú a pedir explicaciones.

—¡No si vas besuqueándote con tu vecino por ahí! —sigo gritando.

—¡Pues haberlo hecho tú antes! —grita de repente. Se pone en pie, temblando de ira, o algo semejante, y sus ojos han perdido todo rastro de dulzura—. ¿Sabes qué? ¡No te haces una idea de lo jodido que es ver cómo te vas con cualquier chica medio mona, y saber que esa noche te la vas a follar tan a gusto! ¿Estás furioso por lo de Jūgo? —pregunta, sarcásticamente cruel. Me da verdadero pavor cuando se para frente a mí—. Imagínate mi situación —me susurra al oído, pegándose a mi cuerpo. Aún estoy sentado—, imagínate ahora que he estado en la cama con medio instituto. —Vuelve a reír con maldad—. Dime, Naruto, ¿querrías tocarme como lo haces?

Frunzo el ceño, dolido con esa especie de confesión en la que admite no querer mi contacto por no ser el primero en disfrutarlo. En otro momento, en otra ocasión, me habría parecido adorable. Ahora, sin embargo, sólo puedo pensar en los centímetros que me separan cada vez más de Sasuke conforme se va alejando; en que todos los besos y las caricias han sido fruto del despecho y la venganza por no corresponderle antes; que las palabras nerviosas y las mejillas encendidas sólo han sido un rastro de lo que un día tal vez sintió.

—Aún querría —respondo con la voz entrecortada. Mi contestación le toma por sorpresa, luego tensa su expresión—. Te lo creas o no, no eres perfecto.

—No intentes darme pena —replica con voz frívola.

—Puede que no hayas estado con nadie —corto su incipiente discurso—, pero tu forma de tratarme deja mucho que desear como amigo. —Suspiro, mirándole a los ojos—. Nos insultamos continuamente, ¡y no me importa! —me apresuro a aclarar. Sonrío levemente—. Es una forma cariñosa de llamarnos. —Parece que Sasuke va a decir algo, seguramente sarcástico por esto último, pero le miro con determinación y me deja continuar—. No es eso, es tu forma de hablarme, de mirarme, como si te importase tan poco como el resto del mundo.

Sasuke agacha la cabeza, el flequillo negro oculta sus ojos. Por mucho que me esfuerzo, no puedo saber qué está pasando por su cabeza.

—No fue siempre —recuerda, y yo asiento con un sonido gutural, dándole la razón—. Quería dejar de sentirlo —susurra apenas audible.

—¿Qué? —Lo he escuchado, pero quiero que lo repita.

—¡Quería dejar de sentirlo! —grita, levantando el rostro y dejándome ver que se ha contraído en un puchero que tiene como única finalidad evitar que vuelva a verle llorar—. Si te hablaba así, si alguna vez he intentado alejarte, ha sido porque no quería sentir esto. Sí, Jūgo me ha besado y yo lo he besado a él, y no es la primera vez. —Abro los ojos más de lo normal—. Lo ha hecho otras veces, y yo le he dejado, y le he respondido, porque quería olvidarme de ti. Intenté sentir algo por él, pero no surgió efecto. ¡Entiéndeme! —me pide a la desesperada, cuando no le respondo—. Tú te ibas con chicas, ¡te gustaban las mujeres! No tenía ninguna esperanza de nada.

Sus palabras me conmueven, no lo he oído hablar tanto tan seguido en mi vida. A su modo, lo ha hecho: se ha disculpado, me ha explicado el porqué de lo que he querido saber, y eso nunca lo hace. Siento un agradable calor en el estómago que se extiende a mi pecho; realmente le importo, y le importa esto.

—En realidad no me he acostado con tantas chicas —admito en voz baja—. Es verdad que desde que lo hice con Suzuka —me encojo de hombros, incómodo—, bueno, pues... digamos que le cogí el gustillo. —Trago saliva mirando a Sasuke, pero él permanece igual—. Cuando encuentro alguna chica agradable y puedo pasar una noche con ella no le hago ascos, pero no me meto en la cama de la primera que se me acerca. Sin embargo —las fuerzas me abandonan al recordar la sensación de vacío en las mañanas, tras el sexo fortuito, y dejo caer mi espalda contra la mesa—, cuando me despierto sólo quiero perderla de vista. Es una sensación desagradable. —Lo miro con intensidad—. Sé que contigo no me pasará, no habrá arrepentimientos. —Extiendo mi mano buscando la suya y Sasuke me la ofrece, dejándose acercar a mí—. Te entiendo —sonrío levemente, apresando su cintura y apretándola contra mi pecho. Sus piernas quedan entre las mías en un abrazo completo que deja mi cara hundida en su cuello—, tú sólo asegúrate de que ese idiota no vuelve a besarte —gruño agresivo.

Sasuke suelta una suave carcajada que parece música.

—Tú no conozcas a chicas agradables y estaremos en paz —sonríe, devolviéndome el abrazo.

* * *

***Mojarse al hacer algo: atreverse.**

***El naruto es un ingrediente del ramen que está hecho a base de pescado prensado.**

**¿Qué tal? o.o Espero que os haya gustado. Es el capítulo más largo de los cinco, pero los otros tampoco son cortitos x) No pude evitarlo. Mari, espero especialmente que te haya gustado o.o**

**Próximo capítulo el 27 de marzo.**

**Siguiente de ****_Una vida sin ti_****, TAL VEZ, el jueves 28 :D**


	2. De Uzumaki Naruto

**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Bien, el capítulo estaba pensado para esta noche/mañana, pero como no sé si voy a poder, lo subo ya :D**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama.**

**Leí una vez que las advertencias sobraban cuando el fic tenía rating. Estuve de acuerdo. Sin embargo, dado el gran contenido****_ lemon_**** de este capítulo, tenía que avisarlo xD**

* * *

**De Uzumaki Naruto**

—¿Sales o qué, _usuratonkachi_? —oigo la voz amortiguada de Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Puedes ducharte conmigo si quieres! —Pero ya estoy saliendo.

—¿Otra vez? —Escucho su risa ahogada—. ¿No se te acaba lo que tienes ahí dentro, _dobe_?

—¿Y a ti? —Abro la puerta justo al preguntarlo y lo encuentro en calzoncillos y con una toalla en la mano, esperando para pasar tras de mí.

Sonríe de medio lado ante mi provocación y me besa. Su cuerpo seco se moja al contacto con el mío y me traspasa su calor, haciendo arder cada zona de mi piel que entra en contacto con la suya. Busco colar mi lengua en su boca, pero se separa antes de que pueda lograrlo. Hago un mohín.

—Voy a ducharme —dice con una sonrisa burlesca, retirándose dentro del baño.

Oigo el pestillo y maldigo por lo bajo. En esta semana en la que hemos estado en un tira y afloja basado en un día querer comernos y al siguiente haber discutido, Sasuke se ha dado cuenta del ansia que despierta en mí y lo utiliza como quiere. Es algo instintivo, como arraigado: nunca con una chica había tenido esa necesidad de cercanía corporal, esa desesperación por tocar y ser tocado pero, sobre todo, ese deseo que despierta solo cuando lo veo con o sin ropa, serio o sonriendo. Es algo inevitable, Sasuke provoca en mí cosas que no sabía que podía sentir, porque creía haberlo sentido todo en lo referente a relaciones. Unos días con él me han servido para darme cuenta de que no me he enamorado de nadie más.

Dejando que mi cuerpo se seque al tibio aire de marzo, me dirijo a la cocina para coger algo de comer y luego me tumbo en el sofá, esperando que Sasuke salga. Casi muero de aburrimiento en el tiempo (¡Una hora!) que tarda en terminar su aseo. El olor a champú me llega justo tras el sonido de la puerta. Asomo la cabeza por detrás del respaldo.

—Joder —bufo, dejándome caer de nuevo sobre los cojines y llevándome un brazo a los ojos. Jadeo. Puedo notar el calor que desprende mi rostro.

La risa suave que llega desde un poco más cerca del sillón me recuerda que Sasuke está ahí, con una minúscula toalla cubriendo lo (im)prescincible, las gotas de agua sin evaporar recorriendo su pecho en baja dirección, secándose el pelo con otra tela y sonrojado, posiblemente por el calor acumulado en el baño. Me levanto de un brinco y Sasuke, que ya ha llegado a mi lado, me mira alzando una divertida ceja.

—Se te ha caído la toalla, _dobe_ —dice con una risa baja.

Miro hacia mis piernas para comprobar que, efectivamente, tiene razón y que lo poco que me tapaba está ahora por mis tobillos. Lo aparto de una patada y me encojo de hombros.

—No importa —Me acerco a él, que retrocede hasta chocar con el reposabrazos del sofá—, no la necesito.

Me mira con desconfianza, pero ni mucho menos se aparta cuando lo dejo sentado donde está y me cuelo entre sus piernas. Delineo con la punta de la lengua la separación entre sus labios, que se abren como de forma automática dejándome entrar. Nuestros músculos juegan con el contrario, provocando y rehuyendo al otro con el único fin de ser buscado. En algún momento dentro de esa lucha, Sasuke tantea mi espalda y llega a mi trasero, empujándome sobre él.

Había esperado una lentitud que no hubo luego del primer día. Arrepentimiento por los actos, vergüenza por los roces, pero Sasuke, tan necesitado como yo de esto, me buscaba en cada cambio de clase, en cada descanso, devorándonos en el estrecho cubículo de uno de los baños del instituto, intentando ahogar nuestros gemidos cuando la cosa pasaba a mayores y terminábamos con la mano en la entrepierna del otro. La confianza ya existente entre nosotros sólo se había acrecentado con esa nueva relación, no dejando lugar a la duda a la hora de explorar el cuerpo ajeno. Había sido extraño sentir el de un hombre encima y debajo de mí, esperando algo blando entre medias, o tal vez aguardando la sumisión a la que las mujeres se entregaban y que Sasuke no me había brindado en ningún momento. Era una lucha, la eterna pelea entre rivales, llevada a un juego lujurioso que me excitaba más que cualquier dominación absoluta. Sasuke me provocaba con sus movimientos, con sus palabras y con sus acciones, y el difícil acceso que a veces era su cuerpo tan sólo aumentaba mis ganas de él.

Un hecho tan simple como _pensar_ en lograr someter a Sasuke podía levantar _cosas evidentes_ en mí.

Me esfuerzo por mantener mi ventajosa posición, apresando sin delicadeza el cuerpo de Sasuke entre el mío y el sofá, el cual resbala ligeramente provocando un chirrido estrepitoso que no me molesto demasiado en escuchar. Sasuke ha dejado de tocarme y yo me separo de sus labios para coger algo de aire y, de paso, ver qué tiene sus manos más entretenidas que yo. Suspiro con deseo cuando lo veo liberar de la poca carga que tiene a su creciente erección. Aprovechando que mi atención se ha desviado, y con una sonrisa que veo después, tira de mi cabello con fuerza. Abro los ojos sorprendido cuando me encuentro repentinamente sentado en el sillón. Sasuke me mira desde arriba con superioridad y _esa_ sonrisa justo antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí y volver a capturar mi boca, demandándola como suya. Le rodeo con los brazos, pegándolo a mi piel y haciendo, finalmente, que nuestras pelvis choquen y las crecidas erecciones queden aprisionadas en una deliciosa estrechez entre nuestros estómagos.

Sasuke gruñe en mis labios justo antes de dejarlos y, llevándose parte de mi saliva con él y sin parecer que esto le importe, comienza un recorrido de pequeñas mordeduras por el cuello que, sé, quedarán rojizas dentro de un rato. Cuando llega a mi punto sensible, el lóbulo de la oreja, ese que sabe cómo estimular sólo con su aliento, y empieza a juguetear con su lengua y sus dientes, no puedo evitar que escalofríos recorran por completo mi columna y me hagan sacudirme. Instintivamente dirijo mi mano derecha a la apertura entre nuestras pieles con intención de llevarnos al ansiado final. Sasuke detiene mi camino apresando mi muñeca entre sus dedos y pegándola al sofá.

—_Teme_ —gimo, aunque contrariado, porque no deja mi zona sensible y a la vez me impide acceder a otra.

Finalmente, tras un último tirón de sus dientes, me mira con intensidad y suspira sobre mi rostro. Para su siguiente movimiento estoy tumbado boca arriba en el sofá y sin las piernas de Sasuke alrededor de mis caderas, sino entre mis muslos, y sus dedos rozando insistentemente la parte interna de mi ingle, haciendo que me olvide del intercambio de posiciones y buscando desesperadamente su pecho. Mientras me entretengo en acariciar con algo (muy poco) de suavidad esa parte, abandono sus labios y bajo por su cuello todo lo que el peso de Sasuke sobre mí me permite y, molesto por mi inmovilidad, pellizco con fuerza ambos pezones a mi disposición.

El acto pilla a Sasuke tan entretenido en mis piernas que lo hace soltar un profundo gemido sin ninguno de los filtros que él se suele poner. Queda casi completamente tendido sobre mí; noto su respiración acelerada y su sudor mezclándose con el mío.

—Tendremos que volver a ducharnos —suspiro contra su oído.

—Y que lo digas.

Vuelve a requerir mi boca y sus manos dejan mi zona íntima muy excitada para pasarlas, recorriendo en el proceso de llegada mis costados, a la espalda y bajar con prisa a mi trasero, mientras yo continúo sacándole gemidos toqueteando su pecho y más abajo, donde el miembro de Sasuke me recibe palpitante. Masajea mis nalgas como si de dos pelotitas anti-estrés se trataran y yo levanto mis caderas dejándole un mejor acceso, porque alguna zona que presiona me arranca jadeos placenteros. Sonríe, dejándome que lo mire hacerlo, de una forma suave que no tiene restos de arrogancia o egolatría. El beso en el que nos unimos después es lento, tranquilo, uno que no busca someter a nadie ni luchar por el dominio; es sólo un intercambio de sentimientos que no nos atrevemos, todavía, a pronunciar demasiado. Casi no siento el roce de los dedos de Sasuke desplazándose por la separación de mi zona posterior, ni la caricia de sus yemas un poco más al fondo, deslizándose por encima de un punto nunca antes explorado.

Corto el beso de repente, mirándolo con sorpresa. Sasuke se muerde el labio, en un gesto nervioso, porque sabe que he notado sus intenciones y aguarda mi reacción.

Le dedico una sonrisa traviesa, y ahora es él quien me mira con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

—No —digo con simpleza.

Y le empujo al suelo y me meto entre sus piernas, y a partir de ese momento se convierte en una verdadera batalla.

—Jamás —Se pone encima mía.

—Nunca —Lo dejo de espaldas pegado al suelo.

—Ni lo sueñes —Me deja de espaldas pegado a la pared.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, cuántos golpes se lleva el mobiliario y cuántos nosotros. Estamos en el suelo de nuevo, y tengo a Sasuke debajo de mí rendido al beso en que nos acabamos de fundir y rodeándome con las piernas. Encajo mejor nuestros cuerpos y, por primera vez, me siento nervioso cuando noto la punta de mi miembro hundirse entre las nalgas de Sasuke, quien se separa de mí para dirigirme una mirada afilada. Veo el debate en sus ojos, la lucha entre dejarse hacer o seguir peleando y, tras unos segundos, algo le hace decidirse y me acerca, tirando de mi nuca sin cuidado para besar mis labios. Utilizo el contacto para relajarme y río para mis adentros.

Mi primera vez temblaba menos.

Intentando no hacer caso a los nervios que me achacan, pienso. No soy idiota, por lo menos no tanto como Sasuke me llama, ni mucho menos inocente. Sé dónde tengo que meterla, como también sé que a Sasuke le dolerá. Para qué mentir, eso es lo que me ha hecho luchar por estar encima. En el fondo, es pura cobardía.

A Sasuke, sin embargo, no parece importarle que esté rozando esa parte suya que nunca ha sido profanada. Se enreda cada vez más con mi cuerpo, profundizando el beso en busca de más contacto, y eso me da confianza. Mis manos viajan solas hasta sus piernas, separándolas un poco más y dejando libre _esa _parte. Nos separamos, sé que estoy más rojo de lo que debería, y me sorprende ver a Sasuke igual. Sus ojos reflejan deseo, necesidad y algo de inseguridad muy hondamente enterrada. Sin despegar mi mirada de la suya, me sujeto con las manos al suelo y presiono con la punta.

Sasuke inmediatamente frunce el ceño y se aleja reptando.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta con voz temblorosa.

Espera, espera, ¿eso no es obvio?

—Esto...

Alzo ambas cejas y le miro, transmitiéndole mis pensamientos. Sasuke suspira y deja caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—_Usuratonkachi_ —empieza con calma—, a mí no me importa ponerme bestia en otro momento, pero como me folles a pelo ahora me partes por la mitad.

Lo directo de sus palabras me sonroja más y me quedo estático, sin saber qué hacer. Yo creía que no podía ser tan difícil, pero al parecer me perdí algo de las variadas enseñanzas de Ero-sennin. Sasuke me mira y, con otro suspiro que me indica que le hace gracia mi ignorancia, sale de debajo de mi cuerpo y entra en el baño. Sale segundos más tarde para desaparecer entonces en su cuarto. Me siento, todavía avergonzado y pensando en qué decirle. Seguramente ya no quiera hacer nada. Gruño. Yo quiero.

—¡Naruto! —grita al cabo de unos minutos—. ¿¡Vienes o te quedas lloriqueando, nenaza!?

Me pongo en pie como un resorte y en un par de zancadas he alcanzado la puerta de su habitación. Sasuke sigue desnudo y cuando entro me mira de una forma sólo interpretable como "¿Por qué no venías?". Vuelvo a ponerme nervioso.

—Soy un idiota —admito tras unos incómodos (por lo menos para mí) segundos de silencio.

Sasuke sonríe con suavidad.

—El primer paso es admitirlo —Cambia el gesto a uno de prepotencia que rompe toda la atmósfera; luego suelta una baja carcajada—. No eres ningún idiota, eres hetero —concluye con simpleza. Me encojo sobre mí mismo, incómodo; Sasuke rueda los ojos—. Entonces —Levanta un bote de crema que no me había dado cuenta que tenía en la mano—, ¿lo vas a hacer tú o voy a tener que hacerlo yo?

Lo pregunta con burla y sé que espera una respuesta coherente que yo no puedo darle, porque no tengo ni idea de qué me está hablando. ¿Crema? ¿Para qué necesita crema?

—¿Qué? —es lo más inteligente que sale de mi boca.

—No tenía otra cosa —Tuerce el gesto— apropiada a mano —Se encoge de hombros—. Esto debería servir.

Frunzo el ceño confundido. Sasuke me mira, expectante, y sólo atino a confesarle mi ignorancia.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando —admito.

Los párpados de Sasuke caen en una mirada hastiada y bufa. Parece molesto, y no lo entiendo. Él mismo lo ha dicho, hasta hace una semana escasa me consideraba hetero hasta los huesos.

Entonces deja de contraer los labios y libera una sonora carcajada, a la que le siguen algunas más. Olvido pronto mi vergüenza y, estupefacto, le observo reír como nunca lo había visto. Cuando al fin se calma, me mira divertido.

—Sí que eres un idiota —Se acerca con movimientos sinuosos y me besa, robándome el aire de los pulmones. Me gira, aún de pie, y me tira en la cama sin miramientos, posicionándose después sobre mí con las piernas a mis lados—. Lo haré yo.

¿¡Pero el qué!? Quiero preguntar, pero algo dentro de mí, una vocecita que siempre he imaginado como un gran zorro gigante, me dice que será mejor callar y mirar. Admirar.

Sasuke unta crema (mucha crema) en su mano derecha y se entretiene en mojar mejor tres de sus dedos. Igual que yo antes, sólo que con una única mano, se apoya al lado de mi rostro y alza las caderas sobre las mías. Curioso, levanto la cabeza. Su mano, al principio decidida, flaquea al llegar ahí. Asombrado, observo cómo se introduce él mismo un dedo. El ruido de succión me llega a la vez que un suspiro de Sasuke. De repente comprendo.

—¡Espera! —exclamo, posando mi mano sobre su brazo. Pone los ojos en blanco—. Yo... yo —Me sonrojo—, yo lo haré.

Me mira con desconfianza, pero no le hago caso a eso y sigo el camino hasta su mano, que sale de su cuerpo con mi cercanía. Tanteo hasta dar con el olvidado bote de crema y repito el proceso que él ha hecho momentos atrás.

—¿Sabes lo que haces? —Mira mis dedos.

—¡Sí! —aseguro muy convencido. De un movimiento certero invierto posiciones—. Así es más cómodo...

Sasuke sigue mirándome no muy convencido e intento besarlo para distraer su atención de lo que voy a hacer con mis dedos. El primero entra sin problemas y sé que a Sasuke no le duele. Me sorprende la estrechez que lo envuelve, y me pregunto cómo va a soportar los tres que pensaba meterse.

—Así no avanzamos, _usuratonkachi_ —suspira contra mi oído.

—L-lo siento —me disculpo, empezando a moverlo. Las paredes interiores de Sasuke se contraen a cada oscilación—, pero es tan estrecho...

Sasuke se aferra a mis hombros para levantar sus caderas y así dejar más expuesta y algo más abierta su entrada. Me atrevo con un segundo dedo pero, al momento de moverlo, la estrechez es tal que al estirar Sasuke hace una mueca de dolor mal disimulada.

—No me voy a morir —Se alza con sus codos y me mira, desafiante—. Me estás cortando el rollo, así que esfuérzate un poco más.

Un reto. Me está retando. ¡A mí, Uzumaki Naruto!

—Acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida —siseo.

Al parecer satisfecho con el resultado Sasuke se deja caer de nuevo sobre el colchón y levanta sorpresivamente las piernas para dejarlas sobre mis hombros. Sintiéndome infravalorado, introduzco el tercer dígito y empiezo a removerlos sin piedad ni cuidado, ignorando insistentemente los jadeos que provienen de la cabeza morena porque entonces querré detenerme. Al cabo de no muchos segundos (por el ritmo que llevan mis dedos), el músculo no aprieta tanto y los sonidos adoloridos han cesado. Me aventuro a inmiscuirme un poco más allá, y de nuevo su interior se contrae, pero no de la misma forma.

Un gemido lo acompaña.

Alzo la vista para intentar enfocar su cara, la cual, aún tapados los ojos con el brazo, se puede apreciar roja y perlada en sudor, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Tiene la boca entreabierta, intentando recuperar oxígeno, y no se ha dado cuenta de que lo estoy mirando. Toda la excitación que se había visto reducida de forma importante por la falta de atención vuelve a la carga de golpe, elevando mi erección hasta que roza mi propia mano.

—Sasuke —jadeo con deseo.

Con la mano que me queda libre no atino a decidir si masturbarme yo o masturbar a Sasuke, cuyo problema parece tan necesitado como el mío. Trago saliva mientras sigo moviendo mis dedos, cada vez con mayor lentitud, dentro de él. Las caderas de Sasuke vuelven a tocar la sábana y yo finalmente me retiro, con la mano untada en crema y, creo, en algo más que ahora mismo no quiero molestarme en averiguar. Me queda un visión muy clara del trasero de Sasuke, él de piernas abiertas para mí y su entrada expuesta, tan dilatada como yo la he dejado. Me tumbo de nuevo sobre él, sus piernas resbalan hasta mis caderas, queriendo alargar el momento sin realmente quererlo, y lo beso despacio, sin dejar de acariciar su parte trasera. Una fracción de mí quiere hundirse ya en él y moverse con violencia en su interior, y otra me insta a ir con lentitud. Sasuke no parecer querer lo último y busca mi mojada mano para llevarla a su erección y frotarse contra ella gimiendo de placer.

Me quedo estático mirándolo darse placer contra mí, mi mente atrapada en ese cuerpo perfectamente esculpido en mármol que me deja ser su dueño. Sasuke gime más fuerte y comprendo que debo retirar la mano.

—Hazlo de una vez —gruñe cansado.

Sigo sin estar plenamente seguro de mí mismo, pero intento no temblar demasiado cuando me sitúo de nuevo de rodillas entre sus piernas. Sasuke vuelve a alzar sus pies hasta mis hombros y su pelvis queda de nuevo elevada, pero aún tengo que agarrar, aunque con manos temblorosas, mi nada temblorosa erección, que palpita cada vez más excitada a medida que roza la tersa piel de las nalgas de Sasuke de camino a su claro objetivo. Finalmente apoyo la punta en la entrada y, en un último arranque, comienzo a entrar.

De nuevo, ignoro los jadeos de dolor de Sasuke cuando me abro paso ahí abajo. Es más estrecho y más caliente de lo que he probado y había imaginado jamás. Noto la tensión a la que Sasuke está sometiendo sus músculos, ya que estos aprietan mi miembro de forma que incluso duele. Me detengo tembloroso cuando apenas he logrado meter la punta y procuro recuperar la respiración. ¿Qué debo decirle, que se relaje? Me mandará a la mierda. Espero un momento largo, para ver si así se destensa solo, pero parece tan adolorido que ni siquiera repara en que ya no estoy haciendo fuerza. Buscando distraerlo y que me deje acabar de meterla, empiezo a masturbarlo con pericia.

Sasuke me mira confuso, pero luego se le olvida la pregunta, supongo, y empieza a jadear mi nombre. Deslizo mi mano por toda la longitud y masajeo el glande con el pulgar, haciendo presión en el pequeño agujero. Sasuke gruñe cual troglodita pero no parece importarle. Creo que me pide que vaya más rápido, pero sus palabras son ininteligibles. Es cuando intenta moverse que recuerda que estoy entrando en su cuerpo y vuelve a tensarse. Yo aprieto su erección.

Decido seguir entrando lentamente a la vez que lo masturbo deprisa. La cara de Sasuke se debate entre los jadeos de placer y las muecas de dolor. Frunce el ceño y expulsa aire; o deja los labios en una fina línea y entorna los ojos velados. Cuando finalmente siento mis testículos golpear su piel exhalo todo el aire de mis pulmones y mi mano se relaja, dejando de masturbarlo. Sasuke no se queja, pero sí acomoda mejor sus piernas en mis hombros. Sus rodillas rozan mis mejillas y sus manos las abarcan por completo, echándome encima suya para besarme. Noto como me remuevo en su interior y gimo sobre su boca.

—Muévete, pedazo de _dobe_.

Sonrío de medio lado, aferrándome a sus muslos para tener un mejor equilibrio.

—Veamos cuánto tardas en romperte.

Salgo con cuidado de él, pero no me detengo a ver su expresión para volver a hundirme. El calor es abrasador sobre mi miembro y dudo de mí mismo y de cuánto voy a poder aguantar con tal estrechez cerniéndose contra mi extra-sensibilizada zona. La crema y ese algo que no sé lo que es me hacen más fácil el deslizamiento. Aumento el ritmo tras la tercera embestida, y un poco más después de la quinta, y llega un momento en que pierdo la cuenta.

Cuando Sasuke gime de verdadero placer por primera vez.

Con la boca entreabierta e intentando recuperar aire, la lengua asomando muy ligeramente entre sus labios y la cara sonrojada, Sasuke se me antoja más apetecible que nunca. Vuelvo a empujar, de nuevo con fuerza, y Sasuke gime otra vez. Con el último aliciente para hacer lo que quiero desde hace un rato, afianzo mi posición con las rodillas y comienzo un ritmo fuerte, rápido y regular.

Las paredes interiores de Sasuke se dilatan y contraen constantemente, provocando oleadas de placer de intensidad intermitente que recorren mi espalda casi llegando a mi cerebro. No tardo mucho en sentir que se intensifican, que van directamente a mi entrepierna y que me hacen perder el control. Me muevo con irregularidad, pero Sasuke, revolviéndose en su propio placer debajo mío, no parece notarlo. De nuevo me hundo en él, y el definitivo calambrazo me hace echarme sobre su cuerpo pálido. No me da tiempo a retirarme, y no sé si se lo tomará bien, mal o regular, pero mi semen se dispara en su interior, que se aprieta de forma gloriosa cuando a él también le sacude un tremendo orgasmo, que tiene como consecuencia que mi estómago quede manchado de blanco.

Me dejo caer sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón tan acelerado como el mío golpear insistentemente su pecho, como si quisiera saltar de él. Me recuesto allí, repentinamente agotado física y psicológicamente. Miro a Sasuke, teniendo dificultad para enfocarlo.

—_Dobe_ —dice cuando ya ha recuperado algo de aliento—, sal de ahí, anda.

Me sonrojo violentamente cuando me hace notar que sigo dentro suya y salgo mezclando la prisa y el cuidado. Sasuke ríe divertido y en un arrebato, o eso parece, me pasa los brazos por la espalda y me aprieta contra su cuerpo. No puedo mirarle y refunfuño molesto, pero Sasuke no cambia de posición y tengo que conformarme con contemplar su pecho, reconfortado por el calor de sus brazos y el que desprende su cara, seguramente roja.

* * *

Despierto casi de noche y siento los músculos de los brazos y los muslos agarrotados y cansados, y sé que sonrío de forma tonta. Dentro de mi sueño, he dejado el pecho de Sasuke y ahora me acurruco contra su espalda, lo que me hace más fácil separarme de él y levantarme. Apenas se retuerce y se frota contra la almohada antes de volver a quedarse quieto, durmiendo apaciblemente con la boca entreabierta. Vuelvo a sonreír como un idiota.

Y todavía idiotizado me encamino a la cocina, donde no hay ramen, así que cojo cualquier cosa que encuentro por ahí que me gusta y la caliento en el microondas, sin fijarme si se puede o no. Al no explotar ni arder nada, doy gracias a mi buena suerte y saco mi comida de su sobre, comiéndola con las manos. Me relamo los dedos y los labios y cuando noto un sabor extraño decido darme una ducha.

Tardo un rato en regular el agua, pero cuando por fin las gotas tibias acarician mis músculos estos lo agradecen eternamente. Me quedo cinco, diez minutos con el chorro a presión sobre mi espalda y el ruido contra mi sien; los oídos taponados por el agua. No escucho que la puerta se abre y se cierra, y Sasuke se esfuerza en ser bastante sigiloso.

Sólo reparo en ello cuando la mampara se abre con un irremediable ruido. Sasuke entra al estrecho cubículo y me aparta de debajo del grifo, mojando su pelo, que cae en cascada por sus hombros. Le queda increíblemente bien.

Gruño y lo empujo de nuevo, reconquistando mi territorio. Entre el ruido de agua cayendo distingo un sensual ronroneo.

—No seas egoísta —susurra a mi oído—, comparte.

Me pega a la pared bajo el agua y él se adhiere a mí, dejando entre nuestros cuerpos cero milímetros y besándome con ferocidad. Me ahogo en ese beso, y no sé si es por la intensidad que desprende, por el agua que se filtra en mi nariz o porque ya no puedo parar de pensar en lo que hemos hecho hace escasas horas. Se nos olvida el objetivo real de una ducha y terminamos enjabonándonos el uno al otro con más intención de provocar que de limpiar.

La ducha de nuevo no sirve de nada, porque salimos jadeantes de ella para acabar otra vez en la cama. Mi espalda choca contra una zona limpia (aunque habría dado igual) y Sasuke cae encima mía, sin despegarse de mis labios más que para coger aire. Parece emocionado, excitado, y dispuesto a repetirlo. Yo no me voy a negar.

Pero parece que Sasuke esta vez tiene otros planes, porque se mete entre mis piernas sin intención de ocultarlo. Separo nuestras boca y le miro con el gesto fruncido. Sasuke rueda los ojos.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, molesto porque lo he cortado. Bajo la mirada hasta mis piernas abiertas como si fuese obvio; él suelta una carcajada—. ¿Te pensabas que ibas a estar arriba toda tu vida? —La sonrisa cambia a una retorcida y perversa, o más bien pervertida—. Pobre inocente.

Intento zafarme de su boca para hablar pero no me deja, así que voy dando vueltas por la cama intentando que me suelte. Sólo consigo enredarnos más y que estemos más sudorosos, más frotados y más ansiosos. El temor me asalta cuando siento el tacto de una mano suave por la apertura de mi trasero, deslizándose arriba y abajo y presionando cerca de mi entrada. Me tenso.

—Cálmate —suspira Sasuke—, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras, ¿vale?

—No es que no quiera —le corrijo avergonzado.

—Mucha gracia no te hace —señala con evidente disgusto.

—Tengo miedo —Alza una ceja, no sé si burlón o confuso—, del dolor —admito con un encogimiento de hombros que no me queda todo lo digno que quiero.

Sasuke vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco.

—El dolor pasa —dice, besando mis labios y luego comenzando a descender por mi cuello, arrancándome suspiros—, luego te gustará.

No es que no me lo crea, pero ese revoltijo de inseguridad sigue ahí y me impide relajarme, aunque las atenciones de Sasuke ayudan bastante. Baja con sus labios por mi cuerpo, regalándome pequeños mordiscos que dejan una sensación de ardor para luego lamer con fría saliva la misma zona, provocándome estremecimientos de placer. Muerde con especial atención mi clavícula, dejando sus dientes bien marcados en ella, y sigue por mi pecho hasta llegar a los pezones. Un gemido me abandona cuando empieza a lamer y succionar los dos pequeños trozos de sensible carne y sus alrededores. Llega incluso a mordisquear, y mis sonidos disipan casi cualquier oportunidad de quejarme por el dedo que entra en mí.

—Bastardo —jadeo—, está seco, joder.

—Ya voy, nenaza —suspira sobre mi entrepierna.

Me tenso al notar dónde está y aprieto el trasero, lo que me hace notar más el dedo de Sasuke en él. Sasuke busca por toda la cama el bote de crema y, cuando lo encuentra entre las revueltas almohadas, lo acerca a mi entrada. El pegote frío me deja con cara de amargado.

—Joder, qué poca delicadeza —gimoteo, intentando encontrar el calor en la crema cuanto antes.

—Déjate de cuentos, princesita —Sonríe de medio lado—, ya verás como al final pides más.

Suelto una carcajada sarcástica por aquello de no pensar en el dedo que se remueve dentro de mi culo.

—Tú no lo has hecho —señalo.

Me sonríe, con _esa_ sonrisa, y sólo puedo caer totalmente tumbado sobre la cama, alzando las caderas como antes ha hecho Sasuke. Con más facilidad que él, apoyo mis piernas en sus hombros porque está más agachado que yo, y noto un segundo dedo hacerse hueco. La sola intromisión no me duele, pero cuando Sasuke empieza a abrirlos como si de unas tijeras se tratase el primer quejido abandona mi garganta.

Luego es totalmente opacado por una intensa ola de placer que no sé de dónde llega hasta que miro hacia abajo y veo la cabeza de Sasuke hundida en mi ingle. Entonces asocio el calor, la humedad, el goteo por mi miembro y eso que se mueve alrededor de él provocando que el placer me nuble cualquier juicio. La lengua de Sasuke hace maravillas ahí abajo, distrayéndome casi por completo de lo que se mueven sus dedos, acariciando el tronco de arriba abajo, succionando en la punta, rodeando el glande e inspeccionando la pequeña apertura con el filo de la lengua. Gimo sin contención, y de repente, cuando abandona mi erección dejándola chorreante y enrojecida, ya son tres los dedos que me dilatan, y no sé si me duele horrores o me gusta mucho.

—No pares, bastardo.

Sasuke sonríe de medio lado y acerca su cara de nuevo a mi miembro, chupándolo de abajo arriba como si de un caramelo se tratase, llevándose el exceso de saliva con él. Bufo, intentando contener las miles de cosas que quiero decirle, todas sucias, y no dejo de mirar ni un momento. La mirada lasciva de Sasuke no se aparta de la mía tampoco cuando vuelve a engullir mi erección, por última vez. Creo que me voy a correrme.

Sin embargo, Sasuke se aparta antes de que pueda cumplir la fantasía de acabar en su boca y no hace caso de mis recriminaciones, principalmente porque no se entienden. Retira con cuidado los tres dedos y, cuando ya no tengo nada dentro, puedo notar mi culo adolorido y con una extraña sensación de exposición, como si de repente aquello fuese un tubo por el que cupiese cualquier cosa, aunque sé que sigue estrecho y que esa es sólo la sensación comparativa a como estaba antes.

Sasuke sube por mi pecho con nuevos besos hasta que llega a mis labios, y yo, fruto de mi miedo o de mi intención por olvidar el dolor que va a venir, le muerdo sacándole sangre. Nos revolcamos en la cama, buscando ser el que esté encima aunque vaya a ser yo el jodido ahora, pero Sasuke no me deja y termina con su brazo sobre mi nuca, estrellando mi cara contra el colchón, porque la almohada ya no está en su sitio. Con la otra mano me obliga a alzar las caderas y se posiciona bien tras de mí. Enseguida noto el cosquilleo de la fina piel de su miembro rozar mi trasero antes de apoyarse en la entrada y me tenso notablemente.

—Relájate —no duda en decirme.

—Vete a la mierda —le contesto por instinto. Sasuke ríe, y no entiendo por qué hasta que caigo en dónde va a meterla—. Oh, vamos —susurro con ironía.

Cuando empieza a empujar intento no aterrarme como realmente estoy. Nunca me había preparado para esto hasta que empecé a salir con Sasuke, y una semana creo que no ha sido suficiente.

Aprieto los dientes con fuerza cuando comienza a entrar, pero intento pensar en otras cosas no-dolorosas. Noto a Sasuke aferrado a mi cintura, las arrugas de la sábana bajo mis rodillas, los restos de semen secos bajo las palmas de mis manos y me doy cuenta de que estoy más sensibilizado que nunca. Sabiendo que la única forma de distraerme es precisamente ayudándome de esto, dirijo una mano a mi algo decrecida erección.

Parece que a Sasuke le cuesta terriblemente entrar, porque para con un jadeo de alivio cuando empiezo a masturbarme. Eso me ayuda a centrarme exclusivamente en lo que siento delante y no detrás, gimiendo cada pocos segundos. Mis músculos se relajan y entonces Sasuke vuelve a empujar. Aprieto mi erección para evitar tensarme de nuevo y sigo con el ritmo frenético de mi mano.

Parece que pasa una eternidad cuando la pelvis de Sasuke finalmente se pega a la mía. Me quedo quieto todo yo, esperando que se mueva, y muy despacio, parece que realmente temiendo hacerme daño, se retira. Repite el proceso dos o tres veces, mientras yo ahogo los quejidos que me llegan al notar el agudo dolor que se extiende por mi columna.

En un momento comienza a entrar y salir con más facilidad y no me duele tanto. Logro dejar la tensión de lado por completo y me concentro ahí donde Sasuke se está moviendo. Es extraño, aún ligeramente doloroso y algo placentero, o eso parece. Por primera vez alejado de mis propios sentidos oigo a Sasuke.

No para de gemir con voz ronca y que deja una clara idea de la cara que debe tener ahora mismo. Mi cuerpo reacciona solo y se echa hacia atrás, pegándose al miembro de Sasuke, tragándolo por completo y tocando algo nuevo en mí que no me disgusta para nada. Ambos gemimos a la vez.

—Más rápido —exijo entre jadeos.

Exactamente como yo he hecho, entre la suavidad y la ferocidad no hay un término intermedio y me veo siendo salvajemente embestido por Sasuke, que no puede ahogar cada gemido que escapa de su boca cuando me contraigo de placer al rozar él ese algo en mi interior. La cama no para de moverse con nosotros y mi cabeza está a punto de golpear la pared un par de veces, pero nada de eso importa demasiado. Los escalofríos de placer son demasiado intensos y el ruido de nuestras caderas al chocar resulta cautivador. Cuando el final se acerca, Sasuke no puede sostenerse más y acaba con su pecho pegado a mi espalda, y siento sus pezones duros rozar mi piel en cada movimiento, cada vez que se hunde en mí.

Ese punto es golpeado una y otra vez, y algo rodea mi erección.

—¡Sasuke! —grito justo antes de correrme en su mano.

Gime en mi oído algo parecido a mi nombre envuelto en mantas de placer y noto un líquido espeso y cálido que golpea mi interior. Pienso que debería darme asco pero no me lo da, simplemente caigo, de nuevo agotado, sobre las sábanas. Sasuke sale de mi cuerpo con cuidado y me gira, quedando así de frente.

Todavía está sonrojado y respira fuertemente. Me examina con ojo crítico y comprendo que está preocupado.

—Estoy bien —Bostezo y me acurruco contra su pecho.

—¿Te das cuenta de cómo terminan nuestras duchas?

Sonrío y asiento, pero estoy demasiado cansado como para darle una respuesta verbal, así que ignoro el fuerte olor que hay en la habitación y me duermo en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

El domingo amanezco a las dos del mediodía, aunque realmente no he dormido muchas horas. Abro los ojos con pesadez porque un rayo de sol ha conseguido colarse por las rendijas de la persiana y me pincha para que me despierte. Palpo con la mano derecha la cama, descubriéndola vacía, y me incorporo ligeramente. Un primer bostezo acude a mi boca.

Tras estirar y re-estirar los músculos agarrotados y cansados de mi cuerpo, me pongo los calzoncillos por aquello de no ir con la cosa colgando y salgo de la habitación de Sasuke. Enseguida un agradable olorcillo a aceite caliente se cuela por mi nariz y llego correteando hasta la cocina. Sasuke, con el mismo porte que yo, da vueltas a una masa de algo en la sartén, y huele jodidamente bien. Me acerco por detrás y lamo su nuca.

—No sabía que supieses cocinar —Le beso cuando se deja. Está sonriendo—, eres la perfecta esposa.

Me llevo un golpe bien merecido y suelto una carcajada, porque va de broma y Sasuke lo sabe. Me siento en el banco de la cocina y lo observo continuar con su labor, muy entretenido y con esa sonrisita de buen humor que, poco a poco, va dejando ver cada vez más. Suspiro, porque estoy feliz de saber que soy yo el causante de ella.

—Son buñuelos —dice cuando saca los primeros cinco de la sartén, y deja caer más masa que comienza a tomar forma al instante.

Olfateo el plato como si fuese un sabueso y le doy el visto bueno con las babas que se acumulan en mi boca.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto relamiéndome.

—Un postre típico de Sudamérica y España —contesta, sacando la última tanda.

—¿Has andado por allí? —pregunto con sorpresa.

Sasuke rueda los ojos.

—¿No crees que si así fuese lo sabrías, pedazo de _dobe_?

—Cállate, _teme_, bien calladitas que te tienes otras cosas —refunfuño.

—¿Que soy gay? —pregunta mordisqueando uno.

—O que te vas dando el lote* con tu vecino —contraataco, quitándole el alimento de las manos y probándolo yo. Está muy bueno—. Invítalo a comer —se me ocurre de repente.

—Una polla.

—Seguro que le encantaría, pero me refería a los buñuelos —digo con sorna, acabando el primero y cogiendo un segundo.

—No —contesta con una mirada oscura—, y no te los acabes todos, _dobe_ —gruñe, quitando el plato de mi alcance.

Voy a replicarle cuando el timbre suena y los dos giramos la cabeza a la vez. Sasuke suspira y corre a ponerse unos pantalones negros por las rodillas y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color antes de abrir. Retiro la mano de encima del plato justo cuando aparece y, con una mirada desconfiada pero una risa divertida, me besa rápidamente y coge el plato, llevándoselo consigo hasta la puerta.

Cuando la abre, sólo sé que habla por el ligero palpitar de su cuello, porque se queda tan recto como siempre. Curioso como yo solo, me acerco un poco, intentando ver quién es, pero Sasuke tapa mi visión. Una voz grave y calmada llega hasta mis oídos.

—Vaya, parece que acabas de levantarte —dice con jovialidad.

—Casi —responde Sasuke con su tono neutro.

Mis cinco sentidos se ponen alerta, y ese zorro que habita en mí me asegura que es el maldito Jūgo quien habla. De repente, quiero matar a alguien, y ese chico viene a ser el candidato perfecto. Froto mis manos cual malvado de película mala y me acerco otro par de pasos.

—Subía de comprar y, como hace días que no te veo, me preguntaba si te apetecería comer conmigo.

Definitivamente es él y gruño, porque si eso no es ligar, que alguien me aclare el concepto. Vamos, Sasuke, suéltale que ya estás comiendo con otro.

—Lo siento, estoy ocupado.

Por un momento pienso que va a continuar con un "quizás otro día", pero la frase acaba ahí, seca y cortante porque ahí iba a acabar en un principio. Pero para mí no es suficiente y, ni corto ni perezoso y todavía en ropa interior avanzo hasta situarme al lado de Sasuke, ese lado que queda al descubierto para la persona que está en el pasillo.

Me encuentro con un chico alto, de hombros anchos y pelo naranja, corto y revuelto. No me gusta desde que lo miro, y aunque sé que es psicológico me quedo con esa idea. Sasuke me mira tenso, porque la situación para él es incómoda y lo sé, pero a mí me da igual. Jūgo me mira con sorpresa.

—Se van a enfriar —recrimino al llegar, señalando la comida que Sasuke aún sostiene en las manos—. Oh, vaya, perdona —Finjo una sonrisa avergonzada y me escondo tras la espalda de Sasuke, haciendo como que me da vergüenza—, Naruto Uzumaki —me presento, tendiéndole una mano.

Duda un momento, pero finalmente la acepta, y ambos apretamos más de la cuenta. Mis ojos se convierten en un par de glaciares durante unos segundos, lo suficientemente fríos como para hacer llegar el mensaje al otro interesado.

—Jūgo —devuelve frívolo.

Miro a Sasuke de reojo cuando el pelirrojo vuelve a mirarlo. No aparta la mirada de él ni un momento, y el chico suspira.

—Veo que estás ocupado —dice con pesadez—, otra vez será.

—Tus ganas —susurro cuando Sasuke cierra.

—Entrometido —me acusa, pegándome un golpe en la nuca.

Le empujo contra la pared y a Sasuke se le resbala el plato, haciéndose añicos contra el suelo y esparciendo su contenido entre nuestros pies. Va a protestar y, seguramente, a insultarme, pero lo beso y lo callo, y me responde con tal intensidad que me abruma.

—Mío —musito en su oído.

* * *

***Darse el lote: besarse con... digamos emoción xD**

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí :D**

**Reviews:**

**-Zanzamaru: ¡No estés celosa, querida mía! Sólo disfruta con estos dos idiotas :D**

**-Mazanita Roja: Yo tuve un orgasmo cuando vi tu review. ¡Qué ilu! *insertar gritito de fangirl*. El Sasuke flexible es como yo lo imagino fuera de un ámbito ninja, sin tanta presión por matar a nadie. Y Naruto es adorable se le ponga como se le ponga o.o**

**-Hagane Yuuki: Menos mal, porque todos los capítulos son larguitos, aunque de momento ninguno como el anterior. Sí, es normal que Sasuke quisiera olvidarlo, como también es normal que no lo consiguiese jojojo. Y no, Naruto no se plantea esas cosas hasta que pasan, como has podido leer X)**

**-Lyra Raven-k: Me alegro que te gustase, espero que este también, aunque sea largo :3**

**-kaisafesadness: ¡Has acertado! :D Espero tu review también en ****_Una vida sin ti_**** :)**

**-Goten Trunks5: Lo de Itachi era algo necesario para que se desarrollase ese lazo entre Sasuke y Naruto :( ¡Yo también lo amo! T.T**

**-Alicatar: ¡Bonita tú! Me alegro de que te gustase tanto, estaba hasta nerviosa en plan Hinata de: "¿Le gustará, no le gustará?". Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, aunque la historia no avanza demasiado (se centra en... otras cosas xD), pero ya en el siguiente lo hará :D ¡Y muchas de nada!**

**-gelymurakami: ¡Gracias! Espero que éste te haya gustado también :3**

**También agradecer a quienes han marcado este fic como favorito, o lo están siguiendo pero no han dejado un review (Yo os mando apoyo moral para que lo hagáis :3).**

**¡Quien deje review tendrá una galleta de chocolate!**

**Siguiente capítulo la semana que viene. Como es Pascua y fiestuqui, no sé qué día estaré disponible :3**


	3. Semejante a lo parecido

**He podido actualizar wii. Para que no os perdáis, ha pasado como un año y medio desde el último capítulo; es decir, están en segundo año de preparatoria en Japón.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajillos son de Masashi Kishimoto y tal y tal. Coca·Cola es una marca registrada.**

**_Usuratonkachi_**** significa inútil.**

**_Dobe_****: tonto.**

**_Teme_****: bastardo**

**No hay ningún ánimo de ofender a quien le gusten las matemáticas, yo simplemente no puedo con ellas X)**

* * *

**Semejante a lo parecido**

Las matemáticas son aburridas, eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe, aunque a algunos inconscientes les gusten.

Yamato-sensei termina de escribir una larguísima ecuación de a saber qué grado en la pizarra, se gira, y nos mira con esos ojos almendrados jodidamente abiertos mientras nos dice, con un tono lúgubre que acompaña perfectamente a su mirada, que debemos entregarla al día siguiente. Suspiro y empiezo (sí, empiezo, porque no he copiado ni un sólo número desde que han aparecido ahí) a transcribirla a mi libreta. Me resigno cuando me doy cuenta de que quedan segundos para que suene el timbre y no me va a dar tiempo, así que le hago una señal a Neji, incomparable a la hora de perfección en esta clase, para que me la pase por la tarde, cuando me conecte a Internet. Me levanta el pulgar, sin variar un ápice su expresión, como forma de decirme que lo ha entendido. Le agradezco el gesto con una sonrisa que no me devuelve.

Para cuando el molesto sonido del timbre retumba en el pasillo, Kiba sigue dormido a mi lado. Río por lo bajo, procurando que Yamato-sensei no me vea, y le doy un par de golpes en el hombro con intención nula de despertarlo y toda de molestarlo. Kiba refunfuña algo similar a "tetas grandes" y se incorpora en su asiento de repente, asustado. Mira al profesor, a la derecha y finalmente a su izquierda, donde estoy me encuentra con expresión divertida. Chista y se frota los ojos, recogiendo a toda prisa y saliendo antes que yo.

Fuera nos entretenemos hablando con Lee. Sakura, acompañada de Ino, me saluda al pasar por mi lado y ambas echan un nada disimulado vistazo a la puerta de Artes, que sigue cerrada. Siempre son los últimos en salir porque siempre están haciendo cosas artísticas, diciendo chorradas y enredando a los profesores, y Kakashi es muy fácil de atrapar. Tras comprobar este hecho, se encogen de hombros y bajan las escaleras con un suspiro. Justo cuando la cabellera rosa de mi amiga desaparece por una esquina, la nombrada aula se abre y el primero en salir, tras Kakashi-sensei, es el capullo de mi _mejor amigo_. Va mirando la pantalla de su móvil como si no existiese nada más en el mundo que eso ahora mismo, bajo el brazo la enorme carpeta de dibujo que lleva a todas partes, ignorando los compañeros que se despiden de él, las chicas que le lanzan miradas coquetas e, incluso, los muy incómodos mechones negros que caen por su cara desde la despeinada cabellera oscura. Sólo cuando advierte, de forma extrasensorial y que da un poco de miedo, mi presencia, alza la vista y esboza una muy ligera sonrisa que soy el único que ve. Se la devuelvo, mucho más radiante, y él no hace más que rodar los ojos.

Sasuke se acerca hasta donde estoy con Kiba y Lee, y espera pacientemente a que acabemos nuestra animada charla, de la cual me separo antes de que termine, para darse la vuelta y caminar conmigo pisándole los talones. Bajamos, como cada día, los escalones con más y menos ánimo, y viramos a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, por una serpenteante calle que sé bien dónde lleva. Como siempre, cuando nos encontramos lejos de miradas conocidas, Sasuke pasa su brazo libre por mis hombros y me pega a él, y yo busco como el aire sus labios en un beso desesperado después de horas de actuación.

—Tenemos un examen en tres días —se excusa, aunque no tiene por qué, cuando llegamos al portal de su casa y casi (casi) me obliga a entrar.

Hace meses que se nota mi influencia allí, y Sasuke no hace nada por eliminarla ni por evitarla. El vacío y frío apartamento ha adquirido algo de mi personalidad, con un poco de desorden por allí, otro poco por allá, las mantas del sofá enredadas en un montón nada apañado en una esquina... como está mi propio piso, pero en una versión más decente.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —Oigo la voz de Sasuke desde la cocina.

Con una sonrisa malintencionada, entro yo también y me acerco por la espalda. Acaba de cerrar la nevera.

—A ti —susurro mimoso, acariciando con mi nariz su cuello en un intento de que deje de lado su incipiente hambre y me preste toda su atención.

Aspiro, despacio, como no queriéndome perder ninguna molécula, su aroma a pintura. No sabe oler a otra cosa. Sasuke ríe por lo bajo, casi un suspiro, cuando le rodeo la cintura con mis brazos. Se gira en mi abrazo y me da un beso que sabe a Coca·Cola, para después dejar la lata apoyada entre nuestros pechos. El frío del metal me ha hace retroceder un par de pasos, y le dedico una mala mirada a Sasuke, quien parece divertido.

—Tenemos que estudiar —alega simplemente, desapareciendo tras la puerta de su dormitorio.

Después de un par de gruñidos insatisfechos, porque Sasuke parece preferir un refresco y estudiar antes que a mí y echar un polvo, le sigo, dejándome caer en la silla al lado de la que se ha sentado él. Recuerdo cuando siempre era así, cuando quedábamos y realmente era para estudiar porque Sasuke, con trece años, la alegría de la huerta no era. Cierto que mi llegada lo había hecho más humano, por lo que me había dicho Suigetsu, que hablaba algo más y a veces articulaba alguna sonrisa socarrona, pero seguía estando totalmente encerrado en sí mismo incluso conmigo.

Yo sabía por qué era, por qué Sasuke no era un chico alegre como el resto de sus compañeros; bueno, no lo supe con exactitud hasta el día en que Sasuke se derrumbó frente a mí, con unas gotas de alcohol en las venas más de la cuenta.

—¡Vamos, algo de marcha te sentará bien!

Así había empezado, con una inocente invitación por mi parte cuando cumplíamos quince años a ir a un pub cercano a mi apartamento. El dueño me dejaba beber aún siendo menor porque el tío muy legal no era, pero yo en eso no reparaba con la adolescencia en pleno apogeo. Por aquél entonces tuve mi primera novia, Suzuka, que tenía el pelo oscuro por los hombros, la piel de porcelana y unos enormes ojos negros.

Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta de que se parecía terriblemente a Sasuke. Incluso en el nombre.

Yo sólo quería que Sasuke se animase un poco, quitarle esa cara de amargado que lo caracterizaba (y que para el resto del mundo lo sigue caracterizando) y, tal vez, que se envalentonase con alguna chica. Claro, en mi vida había pensado que Sasuke fuese gay, aunque creo que me hubiese dado igual enterarme entonces, yo sólo quería verlo más feliz. Así que lo arrastré conmigo al famoso pub medio ilegal y allí pedí un par de copas.

Sasuke no había bebido en su vida, aunque un cubata tampoco iba a matarlo. Pero le gustó, o le pegó tan fuerte que no pensó ya en lo que hacía, y al primero siguieron dos más. De hígado novato, le subió antes siquiera de que pudiera convencerlo para volver a su casa, y terminé saliendo con él del local, apoyado sobre mis hombros y diciéndome una y otra vez que todo era culpa mía. Lo llevé a mi casa porque estaba más cerca y, entre gruñidos ininteligibles y manotazos que no venían a cuento lo dejé en el sofá. Conseguí que bebiese algo sin alcohol, aunque tampoco le hizo esclarecerse.

—Tú tienes la culpa, _dobe_ —susurraba a punto de caer sobre la mesa.

Le levanté la frente con una mano para que me mirase.

—¿De qué? —pregunté con la calma con la que se trata a alguien enfermo, loco o a un niño pequeño.

—Yo no quería querer a nadie más después de que Itachi _no nii-chan_ muriera, pero tú... —Sacudió la cabeza bajo mi sorprendida mirada—. ¡_Dobe_!

Obviamente me fue imposible enfadarme por el insulto, y sólo le sonreí como un tonto enamorado, que era lo que era pero yo no lo sabía. Me hizo feliz saber que Sasuke me quería y, sin dejarle decir nada más que pudiese cagarse la bonita declaración, lo mandé derecho a la cama.

El día siguiente fue un caos. Sasuke se levantó no únicamente con la mala hostia que lleva siempre por las mañanas, si no que además portaba una jaqueca importante que lo hacía rodearse de un aura negra bastante inquietante. Pero como yo seguía feliz y_ sí_ me acordaba de lo del día anterior, no le hice caso y me senté tranquilamente con él, con la sonrisa más grande que de costumbre.

—Ayer me dijiste que me querías —dije sin ningún problema, enseñando todos mis dientes.

Después comprendí por qué Sasuke se horrorizó tanto cuando se lo dije. Fue una suerte que me comparase con Itachi, porque así yo creí que el _amor_ de Sasuke era igual al de un hermano, y precisamente hermano como que no. Cuando se lo aclaré suspiró aliviado, e inmediatamente después se fue de mi casa completamente sonrojado y furioso.

—Vale —terminó cediendo un día, cuando fue a buscarlo por décima vez porque me huía como vil cobarde—, tal vez me haya encariñado un poco contigo, pero eso no te quita lo _dobe_.

Para mí fue suficiente y, desde ese momento, consciente o inconscientemente, Sasuke empezó a no mostrarse arisco ni frío conmigo, porque en parte había superado ese miedo a perderme que parecía tener (así lo entendí yo, y tenía razón).

—No voy a irme a ninguna parte —le dije el día que, después de romper con Suzuka, estábamos los dos en mi piso, yo muy pegado a él porque necesitaba cariño—, no sin ti.

* * *

Antes de que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo estoy apoyado sobre mis brazos cruzados y con la cara enterrada entre ellos. La voz de Sasuke la oigo amortiguada, y ya no sé si es por mi propia barrera o porque el sueño ha elevado un tupido velo entre la realidad y yo.

—No te duermas, _usuratonkachi_ —Escucho entre las otras frases, cargadas de antiguos escritores japoneses.

—Sasuke —gimo con agonía, como si me estuviese torturando en lugar de ayudándome a estudiar. No puedo quejarme, apruebo gracias a él, pero tres horas sin parar son demasiadas. Por lo menos para estudiar—, para ya, por favor. No puedo más.

Levanto un poco mi rostro de entre mis brazos y lo miro con prudencia. Sasuke está de perfil a mí y continúa leyendo, pero para sus adentros, el libro de Literatura. Sus ojos van de un lado a otro con rapidez, leyendo y reteniendo cosas con una facilidad que ya querría tener yo. Aprieto los labios en un mohín cuando veo que pasa de mí y me incorporo rápidamente, mirándole enfurruñado.

—Parece que ya has recuperado energías —Y se dispone a leer en voz alta otra vez.

—¡No, no, no! —lo paro al instante, extendiendo mis manos y mis brazos hacia delante.

Sasuke cierra finalmente el libro y me da la cara, quedando apoyado todo su peso en el respaldo de la silla, los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho y ligeramente abierto de piernas. Me dedica una mirada profunda, levantando una ceja, y una sonrisa ladeada, divertido con la situación.

Y tremendamente sexy.

Con las energías renovadas pero no para estudiar antigua literatura japonesa, acerco mi silla a la suya y consigo colarme entre sus piernas, acurrucándome en su pecho y refregándome cual gato cariñoso. Sasuke bufa, como si realmente le molestase, y cierra sus brazos en torno a mí, envolviéndome por completo como siempre que tiene ocasión. Se relaja considerablemente ante el contacto y sé, aunque no puedo verlo, que su cara ha recobrado la tranquilidad que no le brinda un día normal en el instituto y que, he comprobado a lo largo de los años, sólo consigue conmigo.

Le permito un poco más de esa tranquilidad hasta que su olor me inunda de nuevo y él mismo dirige, consciente o inconscientemente, sus manos más hacia abajo, hacia mi cintura, mi cadera y deteniéndose ahí, preguntándome sin palabras si voy a seguirle el juego. Con una sonrisa traviesa que debe notar sobre su pecho, saco la lengua y doy una suave lametón en la zona de la clavícula que queda al descubierto. Lo oigo reír prepotente y, buscando acallar ese sonido con otros menos convencionales, desplazo la saliva con mi músculo por todos los baches de su cuello, haciéndolo jadear por más. Llego con dificultad a los labios, nuestro ángulo es extraño, pero eso no nos impide buscar a la desesperada hacer el beso inmediatamente más profundo, analizar la boca del otro y succionar, lamer y morder la lengua contraria.

En un momento en el que sus brazos se aflojan consigo sentarme a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, en una posición incómoda por lo estrecho de la silla y morbosa por exactamente lo mismo. El beso continúa entonces con más facilidad, y consigo someter la lengua de Sasuke, la cual aún batalla con voracidad, pero en el interior de su boca. Mis manos viajan solas para colarse bajo su camiseta, una de esas que le hacen parecer un dios andante, y recorro su abdomen con la sensación de que, si no lo hago ahora, no podré hacerlo en otro momento. Con necesidad, con desesperación por sentir su piel contra la mía. La dichosa camiseta vuela sin que me dé cuenta, y Sasuke aprovecha que he despegado los brazos de su cuerpo para empujarme de la cintura y levantarme. Me lanza contra el escritorio mientras sigue moviendo sus labios con furia cobre los míos, en un golpe que me hace soltar todo el aire que hay en mis pulmones de golpe, separando mi boca de la de Sasuke.

Es bueno que no tengamos padres, nadie nos preguntará después por los moratones.

Sasuke se abalanza sobre mí, atacando como siempre directamente mi cuello y frotando insistentemente nuestras partes más bajas. Gruño con satisfacción, pero quiero ganar esta vez, así que paso mis dedos entre sus hebras negras y, cuando sé que menos se lo espera aunque siempre hago lo mismo, tiro de ellos y hago caer su cuerpo al suelo con un ruido sordo. Sasuke jadea y no le da tiempo ni a apoyar los codos cuando ya estoy sobre él. Sonrió prepotente y vuelvo a atrapar su boca con la mía. Sus manos ansiosas tardan poco en hacerse con mis glúteos, así que yo decido aprovecharme de igual forma. Le imito, dirigiendo las mías con prisa, y cuando creo tener ganada la batalla, Sasuke utiliza la sucia técnica de siempre. Una de sus manos, ya dentro de la tela de mi pantalón, avanza hacia delante y roza mi casi completamente despierta erección. El inesperado contacto hace flaquear mis piernas y mi mundo da una vuelta de campana cuando Sasuke cambia las posiciones. Le miro con reproche y él sonríe, orgulloso como sólo él sabe ser. Con fuerza, levanta mi cabeza para volver a unir nuestros labios, ya rojos e hinchados. Sin que se dé cuenta, me alzo lentamente y, en uno de los momentos que necesitamos para respirar, lo esquivo hábilmente y aprovecho su momentánea sorpresa para quitar su ropa interior y empezar un vil juego con la lengua. Sasuke intenta decir algo, pero todo lo que sale de su boca son sonidos indecentes y nada discretos. Poco a poco voy retirándome, y mi lengua pasa a una zona más estrecha. Eso termina por destrozar la voluntad de Sasuke. Desde detrás, veo cómo sus manos abandonan el suelo y se apoya sobre sus antebrazos.

Acaba de perder esta guerra.

* * *

Está completamente arremolinado contra mí; su cabeza apoyada en mi abdomen. Respira suavemente, relajado en su sueño. Yo he dormido bastante, pero el bastardo en una maldita marmota. Tengo hambre, pero no quiero despertarlo ni apartarlo. Las luces fuera se apagan de repente y el sol comienza a hacer su aparición. Quince minutos más tarde, el despertador de Sasuke me taladra los oídos. Lo apaga de un golpe y sin ningún miramiento y vuelve a enredarse con mi cuerpo.

—Sasuke-_teme_ —llamo con voz ronca—, tenemos que ir al instituto.

Sasuke gruñe y aprieta más sus brazos en torno a mi cintura. Río y acaricio su pelo; está algo más encrespado que ayer.

—Hoy no vamos —susurra con un tono que revela la satisfacción que mi caricia le provoca.

—No podemos faltar así, _teme_ irresponsable —respondo, pero no hago ningún esfuerzo por moverme.

—¿No ves que sí? —ríe por lo bajo.

Por la mañana siempre es igual, la calma antes y después de la tormenta hormonal de casi todos los días. Sasuke me mira desde mi vientre, y yo sonrío por los dos.

—Te quiero —musito, apenas audible.

Se desliza por mi pecho y me besa como única respuesta. Nunca me ha dicho que me quiere, pero no es necesario. No niego que me gustaría oírlo alguna vez, pero está bien así. Mientras sea con él, todo está bien. Mi estómago suena estrepitosamente y Sasuke se separa riendo. Adoro verlo así; feliz, conmigo.

—Vamos a comer algo, no quiero que mueras de hambre —dice, tras un largo bostezo, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Me levanto y gateo hasta él, atrapándolo por la cintura.

—¿Me echarías mucho de menos? —ronroneo mimoso.

Se encoge de hombros sin mirarme, y no lo hace simplemente porque se ha puesto rojo y le da vergüenza. Dejo que se levante y observo jadeante cómo se dirige desnudo a la cocina. No parece tener intención de ponerse nada y mi corazón bombea sangre muy rápido, regocijándose con la visión.

—_Usuratonkachi_ —me llama, al ver que no me muevo—, ¿no querías comer?

De repente, mis apetitos parecen haber cambiado y ya no quiero ramen, sino Sasuke. O Sasuke con sabor a ramen.

Me relamo los labios.

—¡Ya voy! —contestó acelerado, y veo como arruga el ceño ligeramente.

Cuando llego a la cocina ya hay dos botes de ramen precocinado en el microondas al que Sasuke mira, absorto en las vueltas de la luz amarillenta mientras da un bocado a un tomate muy rojo.

—Te he comprado ramen —señala lo evidente.

—Qué culo tienes, Uchiha —digo casi a la vez. Sasuke se gira y alza una ceja, pero sus mejillas se han coloreado—. ¡Gracias! —respondo después—. Ya iba siendo hora...

—Tsk, a que te dejo sin comer —amenaza, sacando ya mi comida.

—Hm —Me hago el pensativo—, eso no te beneficiaría —Niego con cabeza—, para nada —acabo con socarronería.

Sus pómulos entonces se convierten a un bermellón brillante difícilmente distinguible del tomate que está engullendo.

—Pervertido —acusa mientras vuelve a su habitación.

Trago los dos botes de mi comida favorita en menos de cinco minutos y voy corriendo hasta la puerta por la que ha desparecido Sasuke. Para gusto de mi visión y mi entrepierna no se ha puesto ropa; es más, está totalmente tumbado, con un brazo tras la nuca y terminando su escaso alimento. Si eso no es una provocación, realmente voy a tener que enseñarle mucho a este chico sobre reacciones humanas.

—No me puedo creer que te hayas puesto duro sólo con mirarme —recrimina con soberbia, mirando significativamente mi orgullo masculino, bastante erguido después de tanto culito pálido y redondo de aquí para allá.

—Culpa tuya —le espeto ante de lanzarme encima suya.

Sasuke lanza un gemido imposible de contener en el momento en que nuestros cuerpos desnudos entran en contacto, y yo gruño en su oído.

—Me he quedado con hambre.

Sasuke jadea mi nombre, anticipando lo que voy a hacer.

Lamo el perfil de su oreja despacio, colándola dentro y mordisqueando el lóbulo, bajando con mi lengua por la curvatura de su cuello y el pliegue que provoca la tensión del tendón allí emplazado, dejando leves marcas por donde paso. Con fuerza y todos mis dientes muerdo la clavícula y Sasuke jadea nuevamente, ansioso. Demasiado entretenido como estoy en hacerlo sufrir, no pienso en hacer caso a las insistentes manos del imbécil, que me empujan hacia abajo para hacerme llegar antes a mi objetivo.

Empapo en saliva la parte superior de su pecho, y mi lengua se desliza con facilidad sobre sus pectorales hasta que logro capturar uno de sus pezones, mientras que mis dedos mojados estimulan el otro. Los jadeos se vuelven gemidos contenidos y las manos sobre mis hombros pierden fuerza, dándome libertad para continuar con lo que estoy haciendo.

Dejo los abusados pedazos de carne rojos, hinchados e incluso algo sangrantes. No se nos da bien ser delicados.

Sigo intercalando dientes y lengua a la vez que noto a Sasuke ponerse tan duro como lo estoy yo. Su miembro empuja contra mi vientre a la vez que sus uñas arañan mi espalda en un intento inútil de no emitir demasiados sonidos. No puedo evitar una sacudida de placer ante este gesto, a pesar de que debería dolerme. Deslizo mi húmedo músculo por su abdomen, recortando los muy suavemente marcados cuadrados y llego, por fin, al comienzo del vello negro.

Recuerdo la primera vez que nos desnudamos y lo caliente que se puso Sasuke cuando vio que era tan rubio abajo como arriba.

Desplazo mi mano izquierda por entre la zona, acariciando la base del miembro y llegando más abajo, estimulando sus testículos con fuerza. Sasuke gime y sus manos se enredan en mi pelo, pidiéndome sin palabras (coherentes) que siga. Y, sin previo aviso, abarco toda la extensión que mi boca me permite. La repentina acción (extraña de ver porque Sasuke sabe cuánto me gusta jugar con él, y con esa parte suya en especial) pilla a Sasuke tan de sorpresa que se le escapa de los labios un gemido más agudo de los que él suele soltar. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, empiezo un vaivén lento y tortuoso, aunque no parece importarle. A la vez que mis labios ascienden y descienden, enredo mi lengua en la carne y me recreo en llenar el agujero de la punta con la lengua. Sus manos dejan mi cabeza para aferrar las sábanas ejerciendo más presión. Su cuerpo está perlado en sudor; su respiración, agitada; su corazón, acelerado; sus mejillas, encendidas y su miembro, erecto, empujando contra mi boca con frenesí. Noto el salado y, para qué mentir, ya habitual sabor del líquido preseminal en mi lengua y aumento el ritmo, añadiendo los dientes al juego en un muy suave y controlado roce. Sasuke gime más alto, hasta que su cuerpo se sacude y sé que no puede más.

—¡Mierda, _dobe_! —grita a todo pulmón antes de deshacerse en mi boca.

Con dificultad, trago lo que ha expulsado, aunque me veo obligado a utilizar mis manos para retirar lo que he sido incapaz de asimilar y se ha hecho camino por mis comisuras. Me dejo caer al lado de Sasuke, que intenta regular su respiración, y entonces me doy cuenta de que mi propio problema está desatendido.

Decido darle un rato hasta que recupere el aliento o ver si así se baja solo, pero tras comprobar que no y dudo que sea así, me giro hacia Sasuke, quien ya me ha dado la espalda.

—Hey, bastardo —llamo con voz ronca—, devuélveme el favor.

Pero el niño no responde. Y cuando vuelvo a llamarlo sigue en silencio, hasta que se me ocurre asomar la cabeza por sobre su hombro y compruebo que se ha quedado dormido, con los párpados caídos y la respiración acompasada.

Maldita marmota.

Me encojo de hombros y levanto un brazo a la altura de mi boca con el fin de ahogar mis futuros gemidos, mientras la otra mano se desliza por mi piel tostada todavía algo resbaladiza hasta mi entrepierna. Tendré que solucionarme el asunto yo solo.

Me pregunto como es que Sasuke se despierta cuando le llamo al teléfono de su casa, teniendo en cuenta que ahora, sonando como está en el salón, sigue dormido como un tronco, mientras yo corro para alcanzarlo.

—¿Sí? —respondo con el tono todo lo normal que me alcanza.

—Mmm... ¿Sasuke? —pregunta dubitativa una voz masculina al otro lado, la cual se me hace conocida. Frunzo el ceño.

—No, Naruto —contesto a la defensiva.

—¿Uzumaki? —Esta vez el tono es confuso. Me sorprendo ante la mención de mi apellido—. ¿Qué haces ahí?

—¿Quién es? —pregunto también.

—Soy Hatake Kakashi.

Noto como toda la sangre abandona mi cara y una expresión de temor se apodera de mi rostro, y doy gracias a que no existan los hologramas todavía porque si no estaríamos metidos en un problema grave, sobre todo si Kakashi viese la ausencia de ropa en mi ser.

—Kakashi-sensei —saludo al fin, y sé que el nerviosismo se me ha notado.

¡Piensa rápido, Naruto!

—¿Qué haces ahí, Uzumaki? —repite mi profesor, y adivino que está rebuscando una respuesta en su pervertida mente.

¡Mierda, si sigue pensando así acertará!

—Sasuke se ha levantado enfermo y me ha llamado —invento con rapidez—, lleva vomitando toda la mañana.

Parece que, tras la línea, Kakashi suena preocupado.

—¿Por qué no habéis llamado antes? —pregunta de todas formas.

—Sasuke se ha quedado dormido y —Me hago el vergonzoso, incluso con un gesto que mi profesor no puede ver— yo también —río con no del todo fingidos nervios, esperando la respuesta de Kakashi.

Suspira.

—Está bien, tranquilo. ¿Ha ido al médico?

—En cuanto se despierte —respondo de inmediato, cual soldado a sargento.

—Vale, no te preocupes, yo hablaré con tus profesores, pero si pasa de nuevo acuérdate de llamar.

—Por supuesto —digo claramente aliviado—. Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.

Por estas pequeñas cosas es por lo poco que me alegra no tener padres. En cuanto dejo el teléfono miro la hora en su pequeña pantalla; son las once pasadas, hora del descanso si estuviéramos en el instituto. Sonrío suavemente mientras vuelvo a la habitación y me tumbo contra un muy sano Sasuke, que se remueve sin aparentemente llegar a despertarse. Es una suerte que Kakashi no haya pedido un justificante médico.

—¿Qui ea? —oigo murmurar a mi lado, y no entiendo nada.

—¿Qué? —susurro yo también, asomando mi cabeza por encima de su hombro.

Sasuke se revuelve y me da la cara. Se nota su molestia de cada vez que se levanta y utiliza su técnica personal de relajación, que consiste básicamente en abrazarme por la cintura y apretarse contra mi pecho.

—Que quién era —repite, esta vez claramente y con un ligero hastío en el tono de voz.

—Kakashi —Inmediatamente levanta su rostro, preocupado y, puedo distinguir con algo de culpa reflejada en él—. Cree que estás enfermo, vomitando, y que yo soy tu enfermera personal —digo con sorna, y Sasuke ríe por lo bajo para después besarme sorpresivamente.

—Eso no estaría nada mal —deja caer con tono vicioso.

Ruedo los ojos, dándole a entender que no, que no me voy a vestir de enfermera. Sasuke chasquea la lengua, falsamente fastidiado.

—Sasuke —llamo cuando ha vuelto a acurrucarse. Me mira de nuevo y ya molesto (su facilidad para molestarse en increíble), con esa cara de "quiero dormir, piérdete", pero lo ignoro, ocupado en mis pensamientos. Acerco, despacio y cautelosamente, mi rostro al suyo—, puedes ponerte malo más a menudo —ronroneo a su oído

Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a esconderse con intención de seguir en su mundo onírico de tomates que se dejan devorar por él, pero, contra mi piel, siento su sonrisa.

Y no augura nada decente.

* * *

Y así pasan meses en los que, cada tres o cuatro semanas, uno de los dos cae enfermo, preferiblemente viernes o lunes, para alargar un día, aunque sea, el fin de semana. Los profesores se compadecen de nosotros por ser huérfanos y, dado que mantenemos nuestras notas medias y somos muy discretos, nadie sospecha nada.

Al igual que (casi) cada día, llegamos al instituto y, como siempre, cada uno se marcha por su lado para no volver a vernos en unas horas que últimamente se me están haciendo eternas. Me paso las clases pensando en lo que voy a hacer con y a Sasuke cuando salgamos, y no me centro en prácticamente ninguna asignatura. Entro en mi aula y tiro la mochila al lado de Kiba, quien curiosamente hoy no me saluda con su habitual entusiasmo, si no que se dedica a mirarme de forma extraña. Le devuelvo la mirada, desafiante.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto confuso, tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Nada, nada —responde muy rápido, aunque suena poco creíble.

Le dirijo un gesto inconforme, pero no dice nada más, así que yo tampoco saco el tema mientras el profesor de instala en su mesa y nos indica la página por la que debemos abrir el libro.

Tras tres horas de clase en las que Kiba y más de la mitad de la clase no paran de dirigirme miradas poco interpretables y de las cuales lo único que puedo deducir es que me están examinando como con lupa, cojo a mi compañero del brazo evitando que salga del aula al descanso. Kiba me sorprende, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, como si tuviese miedo de mí.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti? —pregunto ya irritado.

—Nada, nada —repite, exactamente con el mismo tono falso.

—Kiba —advierto, entornando los ojos todo lo amenazadoramente que soy capaz. Sasuke es mejor que yo en eso.

Mi compañero desvía la vista hacia la ventana por la que se cuelan los primeros rayos de sol del verano.

—Es que últimamente se dicen cosas —habla finalmente mi amigo, liberándose del agarre de mi mano y rascándose la nuca de forma distraída. Yo le miro un poco más confuso que antes—. Sí, ya sabes...

Se encoge de hombros como si lo que va a decir sea obvio.

—¿Cosas sobre mí? —Asiente muy despacio, y sé que ha pensado en mentirme, o tal vez en contestar otra cosa—. ¿Qué cosas?

Junto con el gimoteo en voz baja de Kiba se oye la voz de Shikamaru fuera, preguntando por él. Kiba me mira como implorándome ir, pero mi mirada de advertencia reprime el intento de huida. Fija su mirada en el pasillo donde, a través del cristal, se advierten las figuras de Lee y los demás.

—Cosas —Duda un momento. Cierra completamente la boca, inspira por la nariz y, finalmente con el valor necesario reunido, suelta una rápida afirmación—. Cosas sobre Sasuke y tú.

Por supuesto, entiendo perfectamente a lo que se refiere y mi mente queda en blanco en un reflejo de cómo debe estar mi cara también. No soy ni siquiera capaz de preguntar qué cosas exactamente, lo que seguramente resulta más sospechoso todavía, pero mi cabeza sigue intentando responder a una sola pregunta: ¿cómo se han enterado?

No es que Sasuke y yo nos avergoncemos de estar con un hombre, simplemente sabíamos que sería incómodo en el instituto, que la gente lo supiese, por esas miradas que habíamos predicho y que había podido presenciar esta mañana. Kiba traga saliva nervioso y yo vuelvo al mundo real.

—¿Qué... qué cosas? —pregunto titubeante. Mi amigo vuelve a removerse incómodo. Arriesgándome a revelar nuestro secreto sin saber si Kiba se refiere realmente a eso o a otra cosa, mi lengua me traiciona—. ¿Qué estamos juntos?

Mi compañero fija su vista en mí, nervioso, y se aleja un paso. Frunzo el gesto; por favor, que no voy a violarlo.

Más quisiera él.

—¿Juntos? —repite dubitativo.

—Sí, ya sabes —Molesto por su reacción, sueno un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía en un principio—; saliendo, pareja —pronuncio la última palabra con duda.

Kiba no parece sorprendido por la confirmación de sus sospechas (y, al parecer, las de medio instituto). Sólo me observa fijamente, como si fuese una especie de animal extinguida que ha vuelto milagrosamente a la vida. Bufo con nueva molestia.

—Así que es verdad —susurra, más para sí mismo que con intención de compartirlo conmigo.

A mitad de la frase la puerta se abre con una mala leche que sólo puede tener una persona, y ambos miramos hacia la entrada con un ligero bote como antecedente.

—_Usuratonkachi_ —me llama Sasuke, con su monótona voz ligeramente tocada de enfado, desde el marco de madera.

Kiba se apura en recoger su almuerzo y salir con rapidez de la clase. Sasuke se asegura de cerrar la puerta de un certero puntapié antes de acercarse a mí. Yo me dejo caer en mi sitio y finjo agonizar.

—Le he contado a Kiba lo nuestro —le confieso al instante.

—Sai y Suigetsu llevan desde que he llegado dándome el coñazo —me contesta tranquilo.

Había imaginado que él también tendría esas miradas clavadas en su persona (o más de las habituales) en cuanto Kiba me había hablado de Sasuke. Conociendo a sus compañeros como los conocía, aquello podía haber sido un auténtico espectáculo. Sai no es el ejemplo que mejor se ajusta a la palabra "discreción", y Suigetsu simplemente se parece tanto a mí que lo podía visualizar gritándole a Sasuke _"¡No jodas que eres gay!"_, a pleno pulmón en medio de clase, y el consecuente puñetazo que ello conllevaría.

—Kiba ha estado raro, por eso lo he cogido para hablar con él —explico con sequedad. Escondo la cabeza entra las manos y ahogo un bufido—. ¿Cómo?

—Al parecer nos vieron entrar en mi casa un día —soluciona Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia a eso—. Suigetsu tiene un ojo incipientemente morado —concuerda después.

Río cuando corroboro mi versión de los hechos y levanto la vista. Sasuke se ha sentado en mi mesa y me observa desde arriba, con su porte altiva y los ojos relajados que guarda únicamente para cuando está a solas conmigo. Movido por un impulso que sale de lo más hondo de mí, me levanto y acerco mi cara a la suya, rozando sus labios primero con los míos y luego con mi lengua, colándola indiscriminadamente en su boca. Acaricio con ella toda esa cavidad húmeda y luego la enredo con su compañera. Un gemido escapa de mí y nos separamos, con un tenue rubor en los pómulos.

—Sienta bien hacer esto aquí —digo en un suspiro.

—A mí me ha dado un calentón importante —apunta Sasuke, aunque por su aspecto nadie lo diría.

Suelto una carcajada involuntaria e inmediatamente oigo que los murmullos más cercanos a la puerta cesan, con intención de captar alguna parte de nuestra interesante conversación. Alentado por los pensamientos de mi amante, me pongo en pie y lo cojo con brusquedad de la camiseta para acercarlo a mí. Nuestros alientos se fusionan, nuestros ojos quieren llegar al alma contraria y nuestro cuerpo someter al otro a una dulce tortura. Y, como un rayo, me viene a la mente dónde estamos y quién puede entrar y lo suelto con la misma delicadeza con la que lo he cogido, volviendo a quedar sentado. Noto los intensos ojos negros fijos en mí, estudiándome, intentando descifrar lo que pienso para decirme algo acorde.

—No te pongas imbécil, Naruto —Bien, no es muy delicado—. Da igual, ¿vale?

—Es incómodo —contesto con una brusquedad que, estoy seguro, a Sasuke se le hace de lo más rara en mí—, ya lo dijimos, los dos —recalco al final.

Fue al principio de nuestra relación cuando decidimos no contarlo. A pesar de que, en general, la mente de nuestros allegados es bastante abierta, todavía hay muchos que no se tomaban demasiado bien las relaciones entre hombres (entre otras cosas), y los años de instituto preferimos dejarlos pasar, o esa era nuestra intención: se lo diríamos a nuestros amigos cuando la universidad comenzase "si seguimos juntos", me había dicho el imbécil, y había tenido que pegarle porque esas cosas no se insinúan.

Una maldita promesa de amor eterno en un golpe. Posiblemente no era la forma más romántica de decirlo, pero me bastó con que Sasuke lo entendiese.

Sasuke suspira y me obliga a mirarlo, levantándome el rostro con ambas manos.

—Da igual —repite con fuerza.

La determinación propia de mi persona brilla en sus orbes oscuros y me convence plenamente de lo que piensa, porque poco dice. Asiento suavemente y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi boca, mientras Sasuke me la devuelve muy levemente, apenas una alzada de comisuras, y el timbre resuena en todas las clases y pasillos, anunciando el final del descanso. Mis compañeros de clase comienzan a agolparse en la puerta.

Todos se quedan estáticos ahí unos segundos, observando la escena, pues Sasuke sigue sujetando mi mentón entre sus manos. Ni corto ni perezoso, me da un casto beso en los labios antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo fuerte cuando noto todas las miradas, con diferentes matices en los ojos que las soportan, fijas en mí: veo sorpresa por parte de la mayoría, profundos celos en varias chicas e, incluso, asco en esos idiotas que siempre se sientan al final de la clase. Sólo mis amigos permanecen inmutables, tal vez debatiéndose internamente entre elegir nuestra amistad o sus posible prejuicios. Shikamaru enseguida me deja claro que esa es su cara de habitual aburrimiento y me habla, como cualquier otro día, pero esta vez de lo problemático que soy yo en lugar de la siguiente clase; y, al final, Kiba, algo más reticente, se sienta a mi lado y me dedica una sonrisa de disculpa.

Y, aunque mis amigos actúan como si nada hubiese pasado, yo sé que las cosas no van a ser como siempre.

* * *

**¡Un capítulo menos para el final! Yo sólo faltan dos :3 ¡Ánimo, no puede ser taaan malo de leer! xD**

**Reviews:**

**Noriko Sato****: Naruto es un celosín. ¡Hasta se pone celoso porque Kakashi llama a casa de Sasuke! xD Lo de los buñuelos fue de: bueno, estamos Fallas (unas fiestas de Valencia), huele a buñuelos por todas partes... Sasukito a hacer buñuelos xD**

**Alicatar-chan****: Sí, FF está muy raro. ¡Pero lo importante es que leíste! :3 Hace tiempo que dejé a un lado los papeles fijos, sí son aburrido y nada reales. Cuando se dan los dos mola más XD Naruto siempre tan... sutil xD Tú también, guapa ^^**

**Goten Trunks5****: ¡Por fin! xD Así no volverá a molestar :3**

**Lyra Raven-k****: Continuará avanzando, el próximo capítulo será muy... de avanzar xD**

**Manzanita Roja****: El rubio es un bruto, pero es que a Sasuke eso le pone. Mierda, te acabo de adelantar el siguiente capítulo. Bah. Chorreante a mis pies *guiño* te quiero ver. Sé siempre mía ;)**

**Dark angel-loveless****: Gracias, espero que éste también te guste :3**

**Próximo capítulo el lunes o martes que viene, depende de cómo ande de tiempo.**


	4. Cambios experimentales

**¡Actualizando cuando puedo! Por lo menos he podido cumplir el plazo de día. Disfrutad de este capítulo ^^**

**Todos los personajes no los he creado yo, por desgracia.**

* * *

**Cambios experimentales**

Pego un distraído talonazo a una despistada piedra del césped del campus. Un chico, compañero de clase, se despide de mí con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa, algo que le devuelvo de forma instintiva. ¿Cuánto hace que no veo eso en alguno de mis amigos? Posiblemente desde que se enteraron, de forma ligeramente violenta, de que Sasuke y yo no somos sólo los mejores amigos más raros de mundo, y de eso hace ya mucho tiempo. Oigo un suspiro ahogado escapar de mi garganta y entonces me doy cuenta de que he estado reteniendo aire en mis pulmones.

Kiba, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru... ninguno de ellos me huye, sigo saliendo con ellos (Sasuke nunca fue muy dado a las relaciones sociales), pero, de alguna manera, noto que no es lo mismo. A pesar de que actúan bastante bien, he podido comprobar en sus caras esa incomodidad que se da en mi presencia, y eso no me gusta. De hecho, me entristece. Y es probablemente el por qué de que no los haya visto desde que comenzamos la universidad, hace algo más de tres meses.

Claro que ellos tampoco me han llamado. Ni siquiera para mi cumpleaños. Inmediatamente después del gesto, dolido y molesto por la indiferencia de mis supuestos amigos, aparece en mi boca (no puedo verla, pero sé que está ahí) una sonrisa tonta al recordar mi cumpleaños con Sasuke, los regalos, las comidas, las atenciones, los mimos y el sexo. Y un furioso sonrojo acompaña a mi sonrisa, completando un cuadro de labios enamorados, ojos tristes y mejillas avergonzadas.

—_Dobe_ —me llama una voz suave y tiritona detrás de mí.

Sé que en cuanto me gire notará mi mirada y fruncirá el ceño en un gesto inconscientemente interrogante, pero me da igual y lo encaro. Está ahí, plantado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho bajo el grueso jersey negro, con los pantalones del mismo color demasiado finos para la época en la que estamos y con la única prenda que da color a su atuendo enroscada alrededor del cuello: una bufando de color rojo que, por si alguien dudaba, le compré yo mismo en un infructuoso intento de dar un poco de vida a su vestuario.

Tratándose de Sasuke, podía decirse que había hecho grandes progresos.

Tal como he predicho, arruga el entrecejo con desaprobación cuando me mira a los ojos y desplaza una mano, cuidadosamente protegida por un guante de cuero, hasta mi manga. Tira sin ningún cuidado especial de mí, pegándome a él y dejando nuestra caras, y más concretamente nuestros labios, a escasa distancia. Sonrío, intentando que no se preocupe, pero no se lo traga y, en respuesta, me da un puntapié bastante doloroso en la espinilla.

—¡Ah, _teme_! Eso sobraba, joder —me quejo de forma audible.

Sasuke rueda los ojos

—En serio, Naruto, mándalos a la mierda —dice con seriedad, con esa intenta mirada carbón fija en mí—. Si ellos son imbéciles...

—No pensaba en eso —medio miento, molesto.

—Vuelve a negarlo y te parto la cara —amenaza, demasiado serio como para que sea verdad.

Sonrío, negando con la cabeza y aceptando sus palabras; y entonces lo abrazo, estrechando su cintura entre mis brazos. Sasuke se estremece antes de corresponder, pasando con suavidad difícil de ver en él un brazo por mi espalda y otro por mi nuca. Sus firmes y enguantados dedos se arremolinan entre mis mechones rubios y me dejo arrullar por el calor que emana de su cuerpo y la suave caricia.

Es en esos momentos cuando recuerdo que vivimos juntos y que, aunque ninguno de los dos lo vaya a decir jamás en voz alta, prácticamente nos hemos hecho una promesa de amor eterno. Eso es demasiado cursi como para que alguna vez salga de nuestra boca.

Dudamos mucho antes de, definitivamente, vender mi "mierda de apartamento", en palabras literales de mi amado novio, y que me mudase con Sasuke. Hablamos sobre si éramos demasiado jóvenes, sobre si era demasiado pronto, sobre si no nos arrepentiríamos en un futuro. Cuando Sasuke me dejó claro, con métodos poco convencionales que más tenían que ver con una lengua en zona peligrosa que con palabras que quería tenerme en su casa, para mí fue suficiente. Me bastaba para toda la vida.

Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, inspirando su aroma. Los primeros días fueron estresantes, estridentes, sofocantes y tan insoportables que en algún momento pensé que realmente no fue buena idea. Discutíamos por cualquier cosa: bueno era tanto el tema de la comida, como el tiempo que pasábamos en la ducha (por separado, claro, juntos no nos importaba), las sábanas que había que poner o quién tenía que limpiar.

Fue un día que discutimos por cómo estaba puesta la mesa que decidimos hablar de aquello. Acabamos, irremediablemente, haciendo el amor de forma salvaje sobre la superficie de madera; y los vasos, platos y demás enseres hechos pedazos en el suelo. Ambos decidimos después que la mesa estaba mucho mejor así.

A partir de entonces fuimos encontrando el punto en común en nuestras cosas, a nuestra manera, y las discusiones pasaron a ser meros preámbulos morbosos para terminar sudando en brazos del otro.

Noto un fuerte tirón en la cabeza y me veo forzosamente separado del cuello cubierto de Sasuke, quien me mira con curiosidad.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta directamente.

—En ti —respondo de la misma forma, y puedo notar un suave rubor, que nada tiene que ver con el frío, estancarse en sus pómulos.

—Ts, _usuratonkachi_ —me insulta por lo bajo.

—Vamos —Tiro de él con brusquedad, deshaciendo el abrazo—, tengo hambre —gruño inconforme.

Sasuke se deja llevar casi dócilmente por mí hasta la parada de metro, y de allí al apartamento que compartimos. Una vez dentro me dejo caer con pesadez en el sofá, haciéndole un claro gesto para que me acompañe, el cual ignora olímpicamente y se va derecho al cuarto de baño. Mientras espero a que se decida a salir de a ducha (lo cual puede llevar bastante tiempo), caliento dos botes de ramen instantáneo. Nuestro mutuo acuerdo fue simple: que cada uno cocine lo que quiera, para los dos si el otro se escaqueaba de preparar la comida, y si al otro no le apetecía, que se apañase.

Sasuke, hasta el momento, no había renegado de las mil y una veces que había comido ya mi alimento favorito, y por las ocasiones que me dejaba solo cuando tocaba preparar comida, estaba empezando a sospechar que realmente le gustaba.

—Otra vez ramen, ¡yuju! —escucho una voz irónica detrás de mí.

No me he dado cuenta de cuándo el agua ha dejado de sonar, ni siquiera si he escuchado el comienzo del repiqueteo, pero parece ser que Sasuke ya se ha duchado, y ahora se me presenta con el pelo y la piel húmedos y una toalla blanca anudada a la cintura como única prenda.

¡En pleno invierno!

—¿Quieres coger una puta gripe, _teme_ irresponsable?

Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco y se acerca a mí, agarrándome del cuello de la camiseta para quedar más cerca de mí.

—A ver qué puedes hacer para que entre en calor, _dobe_ —reta, con voz tremendamente sexy.

No pasan ni dos segundos cuando ya lo tengo aprisionado entre mi cuerpo y la mesa. Un vaso ha resbalado y ha caído, haciéndose añicos contra la madera del suelo.

—No ganaremos para vasos —susurro a su oído, realmente importándome muy poco lo que le pase a nuestra cristalería.

—Siempre quedarán los de plástico —jadea con voz ronca.

Finalmente acorto la distancia entre nuestros labios y devoro los contrarios, moviendo los míos con agonía, mordisqueando juguetón el inferior y colando indiscretamente mi lengua en la cavidad ajena, succionando sin piedad y logrando, con eso, arrancar gemidos poco decentes que se ahogan en nuestras bocas unidas.

Nos separamos para aspirar aire en cantidades ingentes y sus ojos negros se clavan insondables en los míos, con la pupila tan dilatada por el deseo que me es más difícil de lo normal distinguirla del iris. Sasuke baja la mirada hasta mis labios y humedece los suyos con un movimiento más lento de lo estrictamente necesario. El gesto acaba con la poca cordura que me ha dejado el verlo con tan poca ropa y vuelvo a lanzarme a su boca hinchada, deleitándome con el sabor. Acaricio con la lengua toda la superficie y la enrosco con su compañera, la cual la recibe ansiosa.

Mis manos recorren su torso desnudo, y decido entretener mis pulgares en jugar tortuosamente con los endurecidos y fríos pezones. Dejo sus labios para escuchar los quedos gemidos que Sasuke deja salir mientras lamo con dedicación su cuello y voy dejando un rastro de saliva y marcas rojas, más adelante moradas, para llegar a la clavícula, que muerdo con saña. Sasuke deja escapar una mezcla de jadeo, gruñido y quejido envueltos en placer y me tira del pelo, separándome para hacerse con furia de mis labios. Empujo más mi cuerpo, pegándolo definitivamente al suyo, y mi ropa comienza a ser un estorbo inmediato. Me separo de él para despojarme yo mismo de mi molesta camiseta naranja. Sasuke bufa en respuesta a mi alejamiento y tan pronto me veo libre de la tela me vuelve a acercar a él enganchando sus brazos tras mi nuca e, inesperadamente, sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Gimo con desesperación por tocar cuando la toalla que aún lleva (y no sé por qué) se desliza atrevida por sus muslos dejando entrever una más que clara erección. Sin cuidado, empujo su pecho y lo tumbo de forma brusca sobre la mesa, golpe que resuena con un ruido sordo. Levanta la cabeza, jadeante, y veo en sus ojos un fuego deseoso que me quema y consigue encenderme todavía más. Atrapo de nuevo su pecho con los dientes, ahora que ha quedado a mi altura, y desciendo los húmedos toques hasta llegar al inicio de un vello sumamente negro. Sasuke resopla impaciente y, finalmente, acepto sin entretenerme demasiado pasear mi lengua por toda su longitud. De un presto movimiento me deshago de la toalla blanca y lo dejo desnudo ante mi ávida mirada cargada de lujuria.

Siento una mano en mis rebeldes mechones que me empuja a terminar lo que prácticamente no he empezado y sonrío con socarronería, deteniendo mi proceso para admirar la sonrojada y ansiosa expresión de mi amante. Sasuke gruñe, obligándome a comenzar de una buena vez. El ritmo es agónicamente lento y lo sé, al igual que parece saberlo la mano que sujeta con fuerza mis cabellos. Sasuke jadea incontroladamente y, cuando me da por aumentar la velocidad unos segundos, succionar la punta o acariciar sus testículos a fin de que pierda la cabeza, gime en voz alta para después insultar en una forma digna de pedirme que aumente la intensidad, algo que termino haciendo al notar la frustración con la que cada vez hace más fuerza en mi cabeza.

Me aparto antes de que termine, a pesar de las protestas que llegan a mis oídos y que pronto son sofocadas por mis labios. Ansioso, estiro de la cremallera de mi pantalón y lo dejo por las rodillas, acompañado en todo momento de mi ropa interior. En un ínfimo movimiento mi erección, libre por fin, roza la piel de sus glúteos y gimo, extasiado y necesitado de más. Me derrumbo sobre él con voracidad, recibiendo sus mordiscos en el lóbulo de la oreja y friccionándose contra mí y, más concretamente, contra mi entrepierna. La combinación de ambos factores termina por casi llevarme a un deshonroso límite.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta, entre caricias suaves por parte de sus manos blancas, de que la situación no es del todo normal. No hay arañazos, puñetazos ni juegos para desestabilizar el dominio del otro, porque he sido yo el que en todo momento ha estado encima, y Sasuke no lo ha evitado. Sonriendo con lujuria, posiciono la punta de mi miembro en su entrada y tira de mí hasta conseguir besarme con intención de transmitirme que me estoy pasando de listo. Soltando una risita que no augura nada bueno, hago presión en la parte baja de su cuerpo y dirijo mi boca a su oído. Noto, a su vez, el aliento de Sasuke golpear mi mejilla con cada bocanada.

—Estás muy sumiso hoy —le susurro con voz ronca.

Y cuando me preparo para penetrarlo de una sola estocada, como llevamos mucho tiempo haciendo, me veo repentinamente separado de su cuerpo.

Me lleva un par de segundos darme cuenta de que ha sido el propio Sasuke quien me ha apartado con un fuerte empujón. La sorpresa me ha hecho trastabillar un par de pasos y Sasuke se ha incorporado y puesto en pie en el espacio libre, y en sus ojos queda muy poco del deseo que hasta hace unos segundos se vislumbraba en ellos. Parecen haber dejado completo paso a la furia, que se arremolina en sus iris dándoles un aspecto tenebrosamente rojizo. He herido su orgullo con unas pocas palabras y me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

—Sasuke —comienzo a disculparme, levantando una mano.

Aunque sabe que no tengo intención de tocarlo, aparta de un golpe seco mi mano.

—¿Te crees que soy tu puta muñeca? —escupe con recelo, cortando mi incipiente disculpa.

Voy a abrir la boca otra vez para decirle que en ningún momento he pretendido hacerle pensar eso, pero, evitando mi mirada, se escurre entre mí y la mesa, despareciendo tras la puerta de _nuestro_ dormitorio, que cierra con un estruendoso portazo.

Me quedo un momento ahí, repasando los últimos minutos en mi mente, con el cuerpo sudado y cada vez más estremecido por el frío, los pantalones bajados y un decreciente problema entre las piernas.

* * *

Me toca dormir en el sofá. También tengo la opción de tirar la puerta abajo, pero ni la economía está para desperdicios (que bastante tenemos ya con la vajilla) ni quiero morir tan joven.

Suspiro, tumbándome en calzoncillos.

Como es lógico, no paro de pensar en Sasuke. Entiendo que le hayan molestado mis palabras: las he dicho sin pensar, expresando en voz alta lo primero que se me ha venido a la mente tras mi línea de pensamientos. Ninguno de nosotros ha sido nunca sumiso y eso, sumado al desmesurado orgullo de Uchiha que se carga, le ha enfadado, Pero de ahí a que ni siquiera haya querido escucharme hay mucho trecho. Y que no haya salido de la habitación ni para comer es directamente preocupante.

Apago la luz, y el negro me traga, dejándome pensar en un por qué razonable del comportamiento de Sasuke que no me permite dormir. Me esfuerzo, una hora más tarde, en cerrar los ojos, pero me es imposible y termino abriéndolos casi por necesidad e incomodidad.

La puerta se oye abrirse, con cuidado. Unos pasos secos detienen mi proceso de levantarme a por un cuenco de ramen (sustituto personal de una tila), y sigo con la mirada la silueta más oscura que se desplaza por el salón. De espaldas a mí, abre el frigorífico y la tenue luz que emana de él recorta su pelo despeinado y su cuerpo cubierto tan poco como el mío.

Muy bonito, sale para comer pero me evita a mí.

Contengo las ganas de soltar el comentario mordaz en voz alta y me levanto en silencio, acercándome a él por la izquierda, quedando apoyado en la encimera con los brazos cruzados. Me ve por el filo del ojo y al momento da un pequeño bote, mirándome con algo parecido al nerviosismo que oculta rápidamente tras una máscara de irritación. Cierra la nevera y la oscuridad nos envuelve, aunque sé que no va a intentar irse; nunca ha sido un cobarde. Sin embargo, no enciende ninguna luz, posiblemente porque se siente más cómodo si no le veo la cara, o porque piensa que yo estaré mejor si no veo su expresión iracunda. Sé que la primera es más probable, pero la segunda más tentadora.

—¿Qué mierdas pasa contigo? —pregunto sin cuidar mis palabras y la rabia que yo también siento.

—Déjame —responde con simpleza.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamo, haciendo alarde de mi poca paciencia y mi carácter impulsivo—. No te lo tomes así, joder.

Sasuke afila su mirada en mi dirección; aunque no lo veo, puedo notarlo. En un intento de tantear mis posibilidades de éxito doy un paso hacia delante. Sasuke gruñe como advertencia, pero no se esfuerza en mantener la anterior distancia. Con confianza, acorto la poca longitud que nos separa y quedo frente a él. Nuestros pectorales desnudos se rozan cuando inhalamos aire; el no verle la cara me está matando, así que estiro un brazo a un lado de su cara y desplazo de un tirón las cortinas de la cocina. Las farolas de la calle arrojan una luz anaranjada a través de los cristales, dándole un toque cálido a los oscuros mechones negros que enmarcan la cara de Sasuke. Observo que mantiene los labios apretados en una fina línea, pero su ceño está relajado, lo que significa que no está realmente molesto, sino confuso. Eso me confunde a mí.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con brusquedad. Yo sí he arrugado el entrecejo.

—Lo siento —suelto, al notar que me está prestando atención—. Ha sido sólo que...

Cierro la boca y no la vuelvo a abrir cuando noto que Sasuke se está poniendo rojo de ira. No quiere hablar del tema y yo no quiero enfadarlo más. Intento buscar un tema alejado para distraer la atención del silencio incómodo que se ha estancado entre nosotros, pero mi cabeza parece funcionar con extrema lentitud.

—Déjalo —se me adelanta.

Toma un trago de leche directamente del _brick_, engulle rápidamente un par de trozos de pizza que han sobrado de mi cena y se encamina de nuevo a la habitación. Dubitativo, le sigo, y sonrío cuando no cierra la puerta. Destemplado y ansiando el calor ajeno, me acurruco contra la espalda de Sasuke en cuanto se me presenta la ocasión. Tengo ganas de decirle que le quiero, pero no me parece el mejor momento y me callo.

* * *

Yo creía conocer a Sasuke. De hecho, estoy seguro de haberlo hecho. Y ahora, de repente, es como si conviviese con un extraño, un chico aún más frío, despegado e inaccesible que aquél niño de doce años que no quería olvidar su pasado y encarar el mundo.

Sasuke se ha encerrado en sí mismo de forma hermética y en una semana no he conseguido sacarlo, tal como hice aquella vez. Estoy perdiendo paciencia y ganando determinación.

Y Sasuke sabe lo peligroso que es eso.

Intenté, como primer recurso, devolverlo a la normalidad comportándome _como siempre_, pero no había funcionado. Después había probado a molestarlo hasta la saciedad para que reaccionase enfadándose, y Sasuke me había ignorado como hacía años que no pasaba. Por último, y a riesgo de acabar magullado, le había preguntado qué le pasaba. Él simplemente contestó un seco "nada" y siguió vistiéndose.

Otro punto a tener presente es la total ausencia de sexo esta semana. Empiezo a tener muchas ganas de forzarlo a ello, aunque tenga que abrirme de piernas de forma indecorosa y humillante y hacer que me penetre a la fuerza.

Estoy seguro al cien por cien de que está así por aquello que le dije, pero no puedo averiguar, de este no tan nuevo desconocido, el por qué de tanta molestia. El Sasuke que me había invitado a compartir cama con él todo ese tiempo había conseguido abrirse a mí y confiar en un nosotros.

—Sasuke —llamo con voz firme cuando escucho la puerta principal cerrarse. Lo oigo bufar a lo lejos.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —inquiere con indiferencia mientras se deja las llaves en el mueble del recibidor.

—Que me expliques qué te pasa —exijo con voz autoritaria.

Su figura se hace presente en la estancia. Deja la chaqueta en el respaldo del sofá y se para, de brazos cruzados, frente a mí.

—¿Algo más? —pregunta sarcástico.

Ruedo los ojos y me levanto, pegándome a su cuerpo con demasiada rapidez como para que pueda evitarlo.

—Que me folles —gruño con necesidad.

La sorpresa en su cara es palpable al instante, incluso cuando pasan unos segundos. No vuelve a ponerse su máscara de frialdad, sino que me mira con intensidad, como preguntándome si voy en serio.

—¿Sólo quieres eso? —cuestiona, y en alguna sílaba se le nota dolido. De nuevo, ha malinterpretado mis intenciones tras las palabras y no me deja protestar, adelantándose—. El otro día —sigue, y me sorprende hablando de eso— me tachaste de débil cuando...

Se calla, completamente sonrojado. No ha podido controlar su lengua, seguramente tan harto como yo de la situación de los últimos siete días.

—No sé lo que te pasa —susurro, estremecido por su actitud—. Sólo quiero que vuelvas, Sasuke. Sé que no eres muy dado a las palabras —anticipo—, y no necesito una explicación, nunca la he necesitado. Pero por favor —musito, con la voz cada vez a menor volumen—, no vuelvas a alejarte —suplico sin darme cuenta.

Pensar en distanciarme de él ahora sólo me hace imaginar un sinsentido.

De repente, los brazos de Sasuke me rodean con firmeza, en un abrazo posesivo y desesperado. Me abandono a su calor, necesitado de todo aquello que me ha sido privado.

—Yo —musita, tan bajo que parece que quiera que yo lo escuche, pero sin querer oírse a sí mismo—, no quería admitir —Traga en seco y suspira contra mi oreja— que te quería dentro de mí.

Como iluminado por una luz divina, comprendo todo con un escalofrío recorriendo ávido mi espalda. Ese día, en la mesa, Sasuke quería dejarse hacer, quería algo enteramente para él, que yo fuese quien tomase el control para llevarlo, a nuestra única y ruda manera, a rozar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Posiblemente le había costado bastante asimilar para sí mismo algo como eso, cuando a ninguno de los dos antes nos había dado por permanecer sumisos ante el otro, y decidir dejarse llevar finalmente, mucho más.

Que yo me diese cuenta de ello era algo que él no había querido, y había supuesto un duro golpe en su orgullo, como si le hubiera reprochado una inexistente debilidad por aquello.

Sonreí, buscando sus labios para prácticamente arrancárselos con lujuria. Reticente y todavía avergonzado por su reciente confesión, Sasuke me responde con mucha más calma, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y dejándose arrastrar de nuevo dócilmente hasta el sillón, donde cae de espaldas recibiendo mi peso sobre él. Mis manos pasean a sus anchas por el estrecho cuerpo que se remueve bajo mí buscando un mayor contacto. Muerdo su labio inferior, tironeando juguetón hasta que me deja colarme, mientras me coloco de rodillas entre sus piernas. Sasuke me observa sonrojado, con la respiración agitada y los labios hinchados por el salvaje beso. Alza sus caderas, haciendo que nuestras intimidades semierectas se rocen a través de las telas. Jadeo en su oído y, sin perder tiempo, comienzo una fricción entre nuestras partes más bajas que arranca un pequeño gemido delicioso a Sasuke.

Separo nuestros torsos y le hago rodear con sus piernas mi cadera. Gruñe en un vano y débil intento de protesta, pero se aferra con fuerza con ellas a mí. Mientras procura, sin mucho éxito, recuperar un ritmo cardíaco normal, yo se lo acelero deshaciéndome de la camiseta y lanzándome de nuevo sobre él. Deslizo con rapidez mi lengua por el espacio de piel que queda al descubierto entre su pantalón y la estrecha y sensual camiseta negra. El cuerpo de Sasuke se sacude al contacto.

Incómodo por la posición, bajo sus piernas para poder actuar con libertad. Intercalo lengua y dientes en toda la zona de su abdomen mientras voy subiendo, con lentitud agonizante, la tela por su pecho. Veo de reojo que levanta los brazos impaciente, y yo lo complazco dejándolo desnudo de cintura para arriba. Deslizo las yemas de los dedos por sus costados, provocándole suaves cosquillas que le sacan una risa ahogada camuflada entre suspiros, y eriza su piel. Sigo hacia arriba, mojando mi paso por su cuerpo y llegando a su cuello.

Su punto débil.

Doy pequeño mordiscos en la clavícula a la vez que me acomodo entre sus piernas y encajo nuestras pelvis. El nuevo roce de la zona más erógena de nuestros cuerpos me procura otro pinchazo placentero en la entrepierna, la cual está ya totalmente erecta. Con desesperación, me froto contra él, teniendo que dejar mi labor en su cuello para evitar morderlo con saña. Sasuke refunfuña descontento por esto último y decido, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, parar mis movimientos antes de que haya un accidente en lugares cerrados.

Sasuke vuelve a susurrar algo, molesto; yo río.

—Todo no puede ser —murmuro con voz ronca, atacando sin piedad la piel fina y pálida bajo su cabeza, llegando a la sensible zona del lóbulo.

—Hmph —responde, intentando sonar serio sin lograrlo.

Ahogo una risita y busco sus labios para enrojecerlos de nuevo. La pasión remite ligeramente cuando el calor del pecho contrario nos arropa y sólo escuchamos los latidos del otro golpeando furiosamente los músculos internos y la suave succión entre nuestras bocas provocada por la saliva que se entremezcla con su igual.

Por un momento no hay sexo ni lujuria, sólo amor y comprensión. Me pregunto por a saber qué vez en mi vida cómo dos personas con tal pasado, personalidades tan opuestas y relación tan inestable pueden estar hechas la una para la otra.

Es Sasuke quien me saca de mi romanticismo interno con un no muy fuerte (aunque tampoco flojo) puñetazo en uno de mis glúteos. Me separo y gruño, llamándolo masoquista sin palabras, y Sasuke sonríe de medio lado, contestándome silencioso que al que le gusta que le hagan daño es a mí. Le demuestro que no soy el único mordiendo su cuello con fuerza hasta arrancar un gemido. Ríe con sequedad, dándome la razón, mientras desciendo mis manos acompañando mis labios por todo su pecho para terminar bajando los pantalones con prisa. El frío estremece la zona baja de Sasuke sin llegar a remitirla.

La rodeo con una mano, a lo que me responde un gemido, y con la otra termino de quitarle la ropa. Se remueve lo suficiente como para conseguir fricción entre su miembro y mi mano, ahogándose en sus propios suspiros. Al final se aferra a mis hombros y rodea mi cintura con las piernas, dándome así permiso para dejar su erección. Por norma general nos entretenemos más en los preliminares (mucho más), excepto en ocasiones (como aquella) en las que estamos casi en nuestro límite.

Apreso sus labios con los míos de nuevo a la vez que libero mi propia zona íntima. Sasuke se encarga de deshacerse de lo que queda de mis prendas con un bastante hábil movimiento de piernas y, por fin, desnudos ambos, rodeamos al otro con los brazos, dejándonos embelesar internamente por los sentimientos desprendidos en el gesto. Como por instinto, tal vez porque Sasuke me recuerda a _aquella vez _mis dedos acarician la expuesta y palpitante entrada.

—Eh, eh —gruñe, golpeando mi brazo culpable con los nudillos—, que quiera que me folles no significa que me trates bien.

Río con desenvoltura, sin retirar mi mano.

—¿Tú crees que esto es tratarte bien? —pregunto con sorna, introduciendo tres dedos completamente secos dentro de él. Sasuke jadea sorprendido—. No te preocupes, bastardo —Separo todo lo que puedo mis dígitos—, no te voy a tratar como a una princesa.

Lo veo apretar las facciones en un agónico dolor placentero; ciñe la tela del sofá bajo sus uñas intentando inútilmente ahogar sus gemidos. Mis dedos se mueven cada vez con más soltura y me llegan las primeras gotas de líquidos internos de Sasuke, y no distingo sin son fruto de su excitación o sangre. Con ellos empiezo a resbalar más fácilmente, adentrándome en esa estrecha cavidad en busca de la protuberancia que, en cuanto presiono, hace gemir a Sasuke mientras se revuelve bajo mi cuerpo, buscando que toque otra vez ahí. Contrario a sus deseos, me retiro.

—¡Naruto! —gruñe como advertencia.

—Como me gusta jugar contigo —Sonrío, como normalmente hace él.

El deseo brilla en sus ojos cuando me empuja con los pies, apoyándolos sobre mi pecho, contra el otro lado del sofá y aprovecha para sentarse sobre mí.

—Y a mí contigo —suspira.

Tuerzo el gesto.

—No —Cojo los mechones negros de su nuca y lo tiro al suelo. Sasuke cae de boca al piso, tal como quería—. Voy a follarte como más me gusta —Me tiro encima de él y levanto su cabeza sujetándole el mentón con brusquedad— porque a mí me da la gana —Le obligo a alzar las cadera y quedar a cuatro patas, pudiendo pegar mi pecho a su espalda. Por encima de su hombro compruebo que está excitado como pocas veces antes—. Espero que no tengas ningún —Río y rodeo, con la mano que no me sostiene, su erección. Aprieto— problema —termino susurrando a su oído.

Sasuke no puede contener los jadeos que se escapan solos de su boca. Empieza a parecer desesperado y agita su pelvis masturbándose conmigo. Conforme sus sonidos van aumentando de volumen voy hundiéndome finalmente en él, despacio, no por cuidado a su cuerpo sino por puro placer. Sentir ese anillo de músculo cerrarse placenteramente, primero tragando mi glande y luego lentamente toda mi extensión, termina por volverme loco cuando estoy totalmente dentro. Paro un momento, disfrutando del calor y la estrechez.

Sasuke se balancea.

—Mañana —anuncio mientras me alzo sobre mis rodillas y abandono su erección para asirle de las caderas— no vas a poder ni sentarte.

Y dan comienzo las embestidas frenéticas, más rápido, más profundo, más fuerte. Los envites se descontrolan con el volumen de los gemidos y los jadeos que llenan la estancia. Los golpes acompañan los cambios de postura y de lugar: tras el suelo viene el sillón, la mesa del comedor, la encimera de la cocina, contra la ventana y, finalmente, la cama.

Sasuke entierra la cabeza en la almohada en el momento en que lo penetro con fuerza. Por toda la habitación resuenan mis gemidos, pues los suyos quedan ahogados por la tela y las plumas. Dentro y fuera, mi cordura me abandona en alguno de los pocos sonidos audibles que provienen de debajo mía, y amo cada contracción que estremece mi miembro. Estoy llegando a mi límite.

—Sasuke —susurro ronco, pegado a su espalda y moviéndome con desigualdad.

Termina antes que yo, en un grave gemido que le hace contraerse y, a la vez que él se desploma sobre su propio semen yo lo inundo con el mío, deshaciéndome en un escandaloso grito.

Caigo sobre su espalda y ruedo para quedar a su lado, mirándole a la cara. Respira muy rápido y está totalmente sonrojado. En su rostro, además, se adivina tal satisfacción que mi orgullo se hincha. Siento su mano recorrer mi costado, intentando débilmente que me acerque a él. Prácticamente reptando pego nuestros cuerpos y me abraza de esa forma posesiva suya, hundiéndome la cara en su pecho y escondiendo la suya entre mi pelo. Está a punto de quedarse dormido.

—Por como gemías —Bostezo y le abrazo por la cintura— no voy a dudar en pedirte que me hagas lo mismo.

Escucho una risa suave y Sasuke deposita un ligero beso en mi cabeza, entre mis mechones rubios, como si no quisiera que nadie más lo vea.

* * *

Despierto en ese algo que no estás despierto realmente pero tampoco dormido. Mi cuerpo está paralizado, no puedo abrir los ojos ni buscar a Sasuke con los brazos, pero escucho el claxon de los coches en la calle, el ajetreo de la gente con sus conversaciones cotidianas y una respiración cercana, así como también noto algo que me hace cosquillas en el pecho y que baja hacia el abdomen, deteniéndose en el borde de mi ropa interior para volver a subir. Río por lo bajo, espabilándome poco a poco.

—Sasuke —musito.

Porque sé que es él y sus jugueteos táctiles matutinos. Sin embargo, mi piel lo percibe como algo más ligero que sus dedos y también húmedo, y enseguida pienso en su lengua y abro los ojos, aunque con dificultad, tratando de enfocar la cabeza de Sasuke sobre mi abdomen, cosa que no encuentro. Borroso, veo algo que me parece un lápiz subiendo y bajando, dejando una estela negra sobre mi cuerpo. Levanto un poco más la vista, confundido, y por primera vez noto un peso extra en mis muslos, donde Sasuke ha apoyado su precioso trasero, dejando las piernas a mis lados. Parpadeo un par de veces, eso que parece un lápiz resulta ser un pincel, sujeto por Sasuke y que ahora mismo está pintando sobre mi cuerpo.

—¡Sasuke! —grito escandalizado.

Al fin desplaza su mirada de los finos y seguros trazos que hace sobre mí hacia mi cara, con la mirada más inocente que le he visto.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con un tono igualmente inofensivo.

—¿C-cómo que qué? ¿¡Qué me estás haciendo!?

Intento alzarme y quedarme sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, pero Sasuke es más rápido y estira sus piernas, colocando los pies en mis hombros e impidiéndome el avance. Gruño y le miro con el ceño fruncido, y luego a mi pecho, donde distingo líneas que forman una silueta que no sé diferenciar de rayajos.

—Estoy haciendo arte —replica con tono superior.

—¡Mi cuerpo no es el sitio!

Me guiña un ojo y sigue paseando el pincelito de los cojones, haciéndome cosquillas, sacándome algún escalofrío e incluso arrancándome algún que otro jadeo cuando pasa muy cerca de mis pezones. Sonríe divertido con mis expresiones, pero yo no paro de mirarlo mal.

—Es el sitio perfecto —contesta con voz suave.

Al final me resigno y bajo la vista, siguiendo los trazos de su mano. Hacia la parte, desde mi vista, derecha de mi cuerpo hay un rectángulo inacabado que se puntea en dos triángulos inclinados hacia atrás por arriba. Por ahí es por donde Sasuke está continuando ahora, llegando al costado y alzando cada vez más la línea. Por debajo del rectángulo salen varias rayas más que descienden hasta el borde de licra de mi ropa interior, sin estar terminadas. Frunzo el ceño, intentado sin éxito averiguar qué es, o qué va a ser.

—No mires —gruñe Sasuke, y cuando lo miro tiene la boca prieta en un gesto muy infantil que me hace reír ligeramente—, es una sorpresa.

—¡Qué adorable! —digo con una sonrisa boba.

El adjetivo no le gusta y me pega un puñetazo suave aunque no demasiado en la cabeza. Me froto el lugar a pesar de que no me duele y me quejo, pero Sasuke pasa de mí y abre un cajón de la mesita de noche que está en mi lado de la cama, buscando entre mis cosas hasta dar con la cinta negra que me ato en la frente para apartar el pelo de la cara cuando trabajo, a media jornada, en el taller. Se asegura de que está limpio (porque no se fía de mí en ese aspecto, y no me extraña) y vuelve a acoplarse sobre mis piernas. Lo último que veo antes de que la tela tape mis ojos es una sonrisa pícara en la cara de mi morena perdición.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa porque, obviamente, no veo la hora. Sé que llega la hora de comer y Sasuke se levanta, jurándome una muerte dolorosa si me atrevo a mover un músculo. Noto la pintura que ha dejado sobre mí, la más reciente, secarse rápidamente, porque ha utilizado unas pinturas de nombre extraño del que no me acuerdo en lugar de su adorado óleo o acrílico, lo que también hace que mi piel no quede acartonada, si no suave. Creo que ha mencionado algo sobre pintura para tela.

Vuelve tras un rato inexacto y de nuevo se sienta sobre mí a pesar de que no es necesario, pero esta vez un poco más arriba. Jadeo.

—Es para que no te duelan las piernas —se excusa con fingida inocencia.

Puto Uchiha. Le saco un dedo poco educado a ciegas y Sasuke ríe divertido con mi actitud. Segundos después noto calor cerca de mi boca y un delicioso olor que reconozco al instante, y abro la boca deseoso, con la saliva haciendo burbujas en mi garganta. Los fideos de ramen caen sobre mi lengua como si de ambrosía se tratara. Sasuke se acerca un poco más para darme de comer con más facilidad y de repente la escena se me presenta tremendamente erótica, porque ambos seguimos en calzoncillos. Sonriendo travieso, lo agarro de la cintura y lo dejo sentado sobre mi pelvis, con su culo rozando mis partes bajas. Hace un sonido gutural muy característico suyo que va cargado de deseo y entre fideo y fideo me besa, compartiendo la comida. No puedo evitar un gemido cuando uno se escapa de mi boca y mancha mi cuello, y muy amablemente Sasuke lo limpia completamente con su lengua.

La hora de comer se alarga todo lo que nos apetece frotarnos contra el otro y, cuando voy a bajar la ropa interior de un tirón él vuelve a su sitio y, como ni estuviese tan duro como yo, sigue con su trabajo en mi pecho.

—No me vas a dejar así.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —responde, y sé que tiene una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

—Y yo contigo.

Me ignora y sigue con sus paseos artísticos. Ahora las pinceladas son más gruesas y rápidas, e imagino que ha terminado de dibujar y está pintando. El olor penetra en mi nariz, dejándome sin rastro del de ramen y llenándome del de Sasuke. Pasa un rato hasta que cambia de pincel, noto unas cosquillas por ahí, otras por allá y para. Sasuke se alza, imagino que contempla su trabajo y, finalmente, resopla satisfecho.

—¿Ya me puedo quitar esto? —pregunto, llevando ya mis manos a la cabeza.

—¡No! —exclama, deteniéndome con las suyas—. Cuando esto se seque, tienes que darte la vuelta.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Tú estás loco! —Sasuke se ríe y aprovecha que mi boca está abierta para besarme—. ¿También la espalda? —pregunto con agonía.

—Terminaré rápido —promete con un último beso antes de alzarse y dejar que me quede boca abajo.

Ahora, cuando se sienta nuevamente, es su miembro todavía duro el que roza la separación de mis glúteos y suspiro, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada. Cuando termine su maldita obra de arte en vivo voy a cogerlo y... y... bueno, no sé lo que le haré, pero desde luego que le va a gustar.

El pincel vuelve a deslizarse, frío y húmedo, desde el costado en el que se ha quedado la parte delantera. De manera segura, Sasuke hace líneas y más líneas que ocupan, imagino, gran parte de mi espalda. Sopla repentinamente sobre la pintura para acelerar el secado y a mí me recorre un evidente escalofrío placentero por toda la columna. Vuelve con la pintura a la vez que con la mano libre me toca el culo con una ansiedad voraz, y yo gimo cuando aprieta ese punto cercano a mi entrada que se ha aprendido de memoria.

—Termina de una puta vez —gruño con la respiración acelerada.

No tarda ni dos minutos en retocar algo y abandona los pinceles. Sopla otro poco mientras desata mi cinta, que al momento es sustituida por sus manos. Me ayuda a levantarme entre quejidos de ceguera.

—Vamos al salón.

Me lleva a trompicones y recordándome lo _dobe_ que soy hasta la estantería repleta de libros de política y arte justo al lado de la cual hay un espejo de tamaño completo puesto ahí por puro morbo, porque nos pone follar enfrente. Aparta la mano lentamente, y ya no sé si es por darle emoción a la cosa o por vergüenza de que no me guste, cosa que dudo porque tiene un talento impresionante para todo, pero para el dibujo en especial.

No me equivoco.

Dejo caer la mandíbula al suelo cuando distingo sobre mi pecho y abdomen un zorro naranja perfectamente pintado. Se encuentra con la cabeza y las patas delanteras más estiradas que las de atrás, gruñendo de manera casi aterradora y con las orejas inclinadas. Una cola asoma por detrás de su cuerpo, pero mi sorpresa aún es mayor cuando giro sobre mí mismo para observar mi espalda y la encuentro adornada con ocho colas más, que se entremezclan con suavidad y a la vez energía.

—Es increíble —musito asombrado.

Veo que, aunque Sasuke alza la cabeza con aires de altanería, sus mejillas se colorean por el alago que hago casi inconscientemente, porque sigo embobado mirando mi cuerpo.

—Ahora —dice a la vez que empieza a mirar en varios armarios hasta sacar la cámara de fotos—, posa para mí —dice de forma insinuante.

Voy a negarme cuando me besa y me lleva pega al espejo, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y el olvido de lo que iba a decir, y antes de darme cuenta ya he accedido y estoy parado frente al espejo, con la espalda hacia Sasuke y mi pecho reflejado en la superficie brillante. Después me lleva a la ventana y luego a más sitios; yo sólo pienso en terminar eso y lanzarme a por él, y rezo porque no sea exagerado el bulto en mis calzoncillos.

Cuando finalmente da por acabado su artístico día se le ve más feliz, como realizado. Al dejarnos caer en el sofá se tumba sobre mí, reconfortándose en el calor de mis piernas, y yo le acaricio distraidamente el pelo, haciendo zapping sin mucha emoción.

—Me aburro —digo al cabo de un rato.

—Joder, sí que has tardado.

Parece que lleva esperando eso un rato, porque en cuanto abro la boca se lanza sobre mí, apresándome contra el sofá en un beso fiero que no me deja respirar desde el primer segundo en que sus labios se posan sobre los míos. Por este mismo motivo, adivino por las grandes bocanadas de aire que se esfuerza en tragar, se separa enseguida, dejándome ver sus pupilas dilatadas y su boca entreabierta. Alterna la vista entre mis ojos y la punta de mi lengua, fuera relamiendo mis labios, y vuelve a unirse a mí con más suavidad, amoldando nuestras bocas a la contraria y respirando su sabor.

Le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y lo atraigo sobre mí, quedando ya totalmente tumbados sobre el sofá, Sasuke encima mía y ambos con la cabeza medio fuera por lo pequeño del sillón. Pero nos da igual y seguimos con lo nuestro, pronto acompañando los húmedos besos con caricias por todo el cuerpo contrario, casi totalmente al descubierto. Deslizo con la impaciencia propia de mi persona la mano por su pecho mientras la suya pasa por encima de la pintura que todavía me cubre y que, creo, se está empezando a diluir con el sudor que comienza a salir de mis poros. Me hago rápidamente con su comienzo de erección por encima de la tela y Sasuke jadea con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Sin ningún tipo de cuidado porque ya hace tiempo que no lo necesitamos, me abre las piernas provocándome tensos tirones en las ingles que hago notar en un quejido que más parece un gemido. Sasuke baja la atención de su boca a mi sensible oreja, a la vez que se posiciona de rodillas entre mis piernas y empieza a simular penetraciones que provocan roces entre nuestros miembros y, junto con los suaves mordiscos y la saliva fresca que se acumulan en mi cuello, me arrancan sonidos incontenibles.

Voy a decirle que se aparte para poder desvestirlo por completo, pero prefiero no interrumpirlo y, como buenamente puedo y ayudándome un poco de los pies (doblados en un extraño y, seguro, malsano ángulo), le quito los calzoncillos y los tiro por algún lugar indefinido del salón. Tenemos que despegarnos cuando vemos que es imposible que yo termine en las mismas condiciones estando tan enredados, e inmediatamente después de eso vuelvo a quedar a su merced.

Sasuke me pega a su pecho abrazándome con la espalda, consiguiendo que deba sujetarme yo a la suya para no trastabillar y dejándonos un poco más cerca del borde. Cuando volvemos a besarnos, una de sus manos ya no me sostiene y sé que ha ido a dirigir su erección directamente hacia mí. Pienso en empujarlo contra el otro lado y colocarme encima, pero mi mente no parece ir en concordancia con mi cuerpo y, contrario a eso, abro más las piernas y acerco mi pelvis, haciendo mi piel y la suya más sensible se rocen.

—Estás muy sumiso hoy —dice de repente con tono burlesco.

Gruño y le doy un puñetazo en el culo, que no hace más que acercarlo y que la punta de su miembro presione contra mi entrada.

—Vete a la mierda —contesto, volviendo a enlazar las piernas tras su espalda—, y fóllame de una vez.

No emplea ni un segundo más en hacerme sufrir y se clava en mí de un estocada. Arqueo la espalda inmediatamente a causa del lacerante dolor que me recorre la espalda desde dentro, pero eso no impide que Sasuke se mueva en una estrechez sobrenatural que lo hace querer ir más rápido para acabar antes y a la vez más despacio para prolongar esa placentera sensación. Vuelve a acostarme en el sofá, apoyando mi espalda en él y sujetando mis piernas con ambos brazos para llevarlas hasta sus hombros.

Las embestidas empiezan lentas y van aumentando de ritmo y variando de fuerza. La habitación se inunda de gemidos, jadeos y respiraciones aceleradas, mientras noto todo mi ser contraerse de placer al dar Sasuke en el punto clave en el que todo se vuelve borroso y sólo abro la boca para demandar sus labios o pedir más. Poco nos importa que las cortinas no estén echadas o que hayamos caído al suelo a causa del revoltijo de carne en que nos hemos convertido. Sólo puedo pensar en Sasuke, y en los centímetros de músculos que están dentro de mí.

Termina con un ahogado gemido en mi interior, pero no se separa del todo hasta que yo también lo hago, entre su pecho y el mío, con un sonido gutural bastante más ruidoso que el suyo. Se deja caer a mi lado y sólo entonces noto mi cuerpo pegajoso. La pintura se ha desecho en gran parte y el negro se mezcla con el naranja en trazos desiguales que hacen parecer al zorro un cuadro impresionista.

Nos miramos, apoyadas las cabezas en el suelo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción de envidia. Tras unos minutos de recuperar aire y, con él, fuerzas, me levanto rápidamente, quedando de rodillas, y paso una pierna por encima de la cadera de Sasuke.

—¿No me digas que ya estás cansado? —pregunto con fingida inocencia.

* * *

**¡Tan sólo un capítulo para el final! :3 ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí me da que hay demasiado lemon en este fic xD Qué va, nunca es demasiado. Sí que lo pensé, pero este fic quería enfocar una relación realista y de forma normal, y el sexo, todos lo sabemos, es algo muy importante en una relación.**

**Reviews****:**

**-****Hagane Yuuki****: Tranquila, se ve que ese día FF estaba mal, ni a mí misma me llegó la notificación de mi capítulo :3. La gente siempre dice ser muy tolerante hasta que les pilla de cerca, yo lo he vivido y es desagradable. Además, en Japón justamente hay mucha diferencia entre la gente que lo acepta y la gente que no. A mí tampoco me gusta (y no es nada realista xD) que se estanquen en un papel :3 Espero verte en este^^**

**-****_Manzanita _**_**Roj**_**_a_****: NADA DE TRÍOS. Pervertida. Te doy por imposible xD. Se lo han montado en la uni, pero no lo he puesto. Demasiado típico tópico (?). Tenemos suficiente follón con Sasuke la reina del drama, no necesitamos a los hamijos. ¡Pero prometo que aparecerán!**

**-****_Goten Trunks5_****: Porque Sasu es adorable en sí *-* Me he enamorado del Sasuke que he creado, ¿está mal? xD. Cómo siempre, pequeña, no para siempre xD Calla, calla, a estos dos no los separas ni con espátula x'D**

**-****_Noriko Sato_****: cuestión amigos en el siguiente capítulo, aunque pasará una eternidad. ¡Spoiler!**

**-****_Dayi-TsukiyomiNSG_****: ¡Encantada! Jajaj, ¡con este te habrás encendido un poquito más! (O eso espero xD)**

**-****_Lina-Okazaki_****: ¡Arcelia, qué ilu tenerte por aquí! *-* Me alegra que te haya gustado y que... el derrame nasal no sea exagerado, ¿sí? Que después me llegan órdenes de arresto por homicidio involuntario y esas cosas x'D**

**Próximo capítulo: martes 16 :3.**

**_AVISO_****: Cuando termine de publicar ****_Timelife_**** empezaré con otro fic que ya está terminado. Es un conjunto de drabbles, algo crack y que se llamará****_ Por un beso del Uchiha_****. Primer capítulo: miércoles 17 ^^**


	5. Rusos y escoceses

**¡Último capítulo, señoras y señores! **

**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible es de Kishimoto.**

**Quiero aclarar que mi tendencia política sí ha influido a la hora de meter a Naruto en un partido. Soy de izquierdas, y obviamente no voy a meter a uno de mis personajes predilectos en un sitio con ideas que no comparto. Esto no quiere decir que no respete otras tendencias :3**

* * *

**Rusos y escoceses**

Joder, mierda, joder, mierda, joder. No, no soy capaz de articular un solo pensamiento más. ¿Por qué yo? ¡Se supone que estas cosas sólo les pasan a las mujeres! ¿Significará eso que yo soy la mujer de la relación? Porque si es así, tengo cachondeo para el resto de mis días. En caso de que pase el resto de esos días con el bastardo, porque como siga con esta línea de pensamiento...

¡Deja de pensar estupideces, Naruto!

Primero, Sasuke es el único con el que vas a compartir cama, métetelo en la cabeza. Después de diez años, si no os habéis matado ya, podéis superar cualquier cosa. Segundo, tú no eres la mujer de la relación porque en esta relación no hay ninguna mujer. Sasuke y tú sois los dos muy hombres, y si no te convences mira cómo folláis, que os coméis y no precisamente a besos y os tratáis como animales en celo (que es lo que parecéis cuando os ponéis a meneárosla en cualquier sitio en el que la necesidad apremie). Eso una mujer no lo aguanta, te lo sigo yo, que soy tú.

Debería hablar con Sasuke, ¡pero joder! ¿Y si no quiere? ¿Y si para él no llega a tal seriedad nuestra relación? Nunca, ni hipotéticamente, hemos planteado una incorporación a nuestra familia de dos. ¡Pero son tan monos, y tan pequeñitos (aunque luego se hacen grandes), y no hacen más que comer, cagar y dormir! ¡Son adorables! ¿Cómo no va a querer uno? ¿Quién no quiere tener uno?

Creo que hablando con él lo convenceré. ¿Pero y si me manda a la mierda por siquiera insinuarlo?

Vale, me parece que ahí me he pasado. Tampoco es tan grave. Si no quiere, no me voy a morir por no tener uno. Daría alegría, energía y vitalidad a la casa (sobre todo ahora que es un apartamento más grande), sí, pero no morirá nadie.

La única forma de solucionar esto es hablar con el _teme_, así que lo haré en cuanto lo tenga delante, sin vacilar ni retractarme en ningún momento.

—¿Estás bien, _dobe_? —Levanto la cabeza muy rápido, saliendo de mi trance mental. Sasuke está sentado frente a mí con el ceño fruncido y lo acentúa cuando no le respondo—. ¿Naruto?

—Eh... sí, sí —contesto ausente. Me rasco la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa—, estoy perfectamente.

Sasuke no se lo cree, porque me conoce demasiado bien como para creérselo, y alza una ceja, escéptico. Mi sonrisa flaquea y desvío la mirada hacia el reloj de la cocina. ¡Debo ser valiente y preguntárselo! Al fin y al cabo, me quiere, y no va a montar el escándalo del siglo por algo así.

Cojo aire en abundancia y me dispongo a hablar, pero lo suelto todo de golpe cuando mis ojos recorren las agujas del reloj, dándome una idea muy aproximada de la hora que es.

—¡Mierda, llego tarde! —grito al momento.

Sasuke me sigue con la mirada mientras yo me lanzo a la habitación a ponerme el traje y salir corriendo a la oficina. Me mira divertido, terminándose tranquilamente su taza de café, mientras yo recojo una bandolera de al lado de la puerta y me despido con un rápido "¡Adiós!" y un beso que no llego a dar, cerrando de un portazo para encaminarme al coche.

Cuando terminé la universidad encontré trabajo como "mierdecilla" en un partido político de derechas. Sasuke me llama así porque, en realidad, no hago más que llevar cafés, imprimir unos papeles y triturar otros. A veces alguien me pide consejo para algo, pero es lo más importante que he hecho. Al fin y al cabo, llevo tan sólo unos meses trabajando allí. Me esfuerzo al máximo y estoy seguro de que me ascenderán, pero debo tener paciencia, o eso dice Sasuke.

Él, por su parte, espera la aprobación del banco para un préstamo que no parecen dispuestos a darle. A saber, un taller de arte no es lo suficientemente rentable como para que estén seguro de que el dinero será devuelto. Recuerdo a Sasuke enfadado cuando le dieron esa excusa, y yo, como buen amigo que he sido siempre, no hice más que despotricar contra los tíos que hablaron con él durante casi una hora.

Al cabo de ese rato estaba más contento.

Conduzco menos centrado de lo que debería, intentando llegar cuanto antes al edificio. Entro apresurado e intento relajar el paso para que al menos no se note que llego fatigado.

—¡Uzumaki, llegas tarde!

—¡Lo siento, jefe! —me disculpo inmediatamente, haciendo interminables reverencias—. Me ha surgido un imprevisto.

Qué habilidad para mentir tengo cuando quiero. Mi jefe, un hombre bajito, de unos treinta y poco, pelo gris por los hombros y gafas de culo de botella me mira con desconfianza, pero finalmente parece que me cree.

—Da gracias que no voy a decirle nada al señor Orochimaru.

Le hago una reverencia de gratitud y él se marcha. Bah, como si al presidente del partido le importase a qué hora llega el novato.

Me dirijo a mi mesa en la que no hago nada en realidad. Ordeno un poco los papeles que hay sobre ella, dejo la bolsa y echo un vistazo alrededor, esperando que alguien me llame. Durante toda la mañana me dedico a llevar documentos para firmar y más de un refresco energético. Las elecciones cada vez están más cerca y los trabajadores se quedan hasta la madrugada preparando discursos, haciendo cuentas, marketing y mil cosas más. Yo sólo soy un humilde servidor.

Por fin llega mi hora de salida y me despido de algunos compañeros con un gesto de mano antes de volver al coche y aparcar, tras millones de años dando vueltas, dos calles más allá de nuestro edificio. Ya cansado de todo el día de ajetreo, no hago más que murmurar improperios por lo bajo hasta que llego al portal y, por fin, a mi adorada casa. El salón está en penumbras y tan sólo una tenue luz se vislumbra al lado de la ventana. Ruedo los ojos. Ya vuelve Sasuke a su mundo esotérico para inspirarse.

—Regresando a la realidad en tres, dos, uno...

De entre las velas que hay alrededor de su caballete me gira la cabeza para mirarme con una sonrisa muy clara en los labios. Me está dibujando a mí y me sonrojo, aunque no es la primera vez que lo veo hacerlo. El cuadro le está quedando precioso, pues ha puesto muchísima luz justo donde refleja la verdadera del suave fuego.

—Hola, _dobe_ —saluda felizmente. Alzo una ceja—, ¿qué tal?

—La misma mierda de siempre —Bostezo y, tras dejar la chaqueta a un lado, aparto los cirios y le beso—. ¿Por qué tan feliz?

Bufa, recriminándome sin palabras que no le tome como alguien feliz de forma habitual, y yo río.

—He estado —Hace una breve pausa— dialogando con los del banco —dice simplemente.

Su sonrisa se amplía aún más con mi cara de interrogación y coge de la estantería que tiene al lado un papel largo y doblado en tres que sacude delante de mis ojos.

—¿¡Te han dado el dinero!? —exclamo cuando comprendo.

Sasuke asiente, y yo no sé si me hace más feliz verlo tan contento por ello o que finalmente vaya a poder dedicarse a lo que le gusta y dejar de ser camarero en ese bar en el que todos los tíos y tías le lanzan miradas con dobles intenciones. No me extraña, es el camarero más sexy del mundo.

Sin importarme que esté sentado en un pequeño taburete me pongo encima de él, abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo sin pensar demasiado en la posición de nuestras bocas. Los dientes chocan un par de veces hasta que conseguimos encajarlas bien y enredar nuestras lenguas. Para no desestabilizarse, apoya una mano en el asiento y con la otra jala mi cabeza, evitando que me separe.

—Tengo que ir a mirar si aquél local barato en el centro sigue en venta. Es el lugar perfecto —empieza a hablar seriamente.

—Y si no está, no te preocupes —asiento entusiasmado—, habrá otros buenos, y si no te convencen, se pueden alquilar mientras encuentras uno.

Sasuke me sonríe y asiente, pero no tarda en quitarme de encima de un empujón.

—Tengo que terminar esto —dice tan tranquilo.

—¡Bastardo!

Y se me olvida por completo mi preocupación y lo que quiero preguntarle.

Dos días después, cuando no trabajo, ambos no encaminamos hacia la amplia calle que cruza la ciudad. En una de sus ramificaciones, una callejuela más estrecha, se encuentra el local que Sasuke quiere, rodeado de más lugares dedicados a fotografía, venta de materiales plásticos y una academia de Diseño e Ilustración en la ventana de la cual se distingue a varias personas sentadas frente a un ordenador. Sasuke camina en línea recta y se para delante de una persiana de hierro bajada. Llamó la tarde anterior y, para su alegría, el dueño le había dicho que seguía en venta. Faltan todavía quince minutos para la hora de quedada, pero es tan impaciente que no ha podido esperarse más en casa.

Me apoyo a su lado en la pared y contemplo el callejón en lo que esperamos, yo silbando y Sasuke dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, a que llegue el hombre. Excepto por las mencionadas tiendas y un restaurante estilo barato pero decente que hay al fondo, donde la calle se corta, el resto parecen ser viviendas.

No llevamos ahí ni dos minutos de los quince cuando el mencionado lugar para saciar el apetito abre sus puertas y un grupo numeroso de gente sale de él. Son chicos y chicas más o menos de nuestra edad y, en cuanto se acercan un poco más, me doy cuenta de que los conozco muy bien, a pesar de llevar más de diez años sin verlos.

Ellos no nos reconocen, no por nada, si no porque no reparan en nosotros por estar hablando entre ellos hasta que pasan por nuestro lado y Sakura se queda estática mirándonos. Desvío la vista hacia Sasuke, que también los ha reconocido de inmediato pero se mantiene impasible. Entonces ella se lleva las manos a la boca abierta, tapándola en un gesto demasiado dramático hasta para mí.

—¡Naruto, Sasuke-kun!

La atención de todos los demás recae ya sobre nosotros. Ino se muestra tan sorprendida como su amiga; Hinata, cogida de la mano de Kiba, extiende una sonrisita mucho menos tímida que las que expresaba con dieciséis años; Sai y Suigetsu sonríen, porque nunca pretendieron romper el contacto con Sasuke, simplemente pasó, y mis _amigos_ se miran entre ellos, nerviosos.

—Hola —saludo sin demasiada emoción.

—Habíamos quedado todos —empieza Suigetsu.

—Intentamos llamaros —intenta disculparse Sakura, con las manos ahora en el pecho—, pero llamé a tu casa, y luego Sai llamó a Sasuke-kun, pero nos lo cogieron otras persona —terminó confundida.

—Ahora vivimos en otro sitio —responde tranquilamente Sasuke.

De esa frase todos entienden que vivimos _los dos _en ese otro sitio.

—Entonces seguís juntos —afirma Kiba.

Mi mirada se clava inmediatamente en él, y parece que se encoge un poco. Estoy serio como pocas veces, porque aquello me molestó muchísimo y lo pasé bastante mal, pero mi lado de buena persona no puede evitar pensar que a lo mejor han recapacitado y merecen otra oportunidad. Tal vez fuese simplemente el shock, y hemos estado sin hablarnos tanto tiempo por nada.

—Sí —contesto, intentando relajar el tono.

Él asiente junto a Lee y Shikamaru.

—Aún vamos a ir a tomar un helado —dice Sai entonces. Sigue teniendo esa sonrisa falsa en la cara, pero es menos tensa—, podéis venir si queréis.

—No podemos —digo rápidamente—, estamos esperando a que...

—Ve tú —corta Sasuke de repente.

Lo miro con las cejas alzadas y él me devuelve una mirada cálida acompañada de una sonrisa. Me conoce tanto que es capaz de leerme perfectamente, de saber lo que quiero en cada momento, y sabe que ahora quiero intentar hablar con ellos sobre lo que pasó, o tal vez hacer como si nada.

—Pero... —intento replicar.

—Yo me quedaré —vuelve a interrumpir.

Suspiro y le miro, agradeciéndole con la mirada. Sasuke rueda los ojos y me hace un gesto para que me vaya con ellos. Aunque un poco avergonzado, le beso antes de separarme.

—No llegues tarde —dice casi con burla.

—Bastardo —murmuro antes de seguir a mis compañeros, cuyos ojos me miran entre curiosos y aliviados.

—¡Saaaaaaaaaasukeeeeeeeeee! —grito meloso cuando oigo la puerta abrirse.

—_Dooobeee_ —responde irónicamente.

—Te odio.

Le beso.

—Y yo a ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Bien? —pregunto cuando nos sentamos en el sofá. Sasuke asiente mientras se coloca entre mis piernas, dándome la espalda.

—Sí —contesta, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y mostrándome su sonrisa—, he quedado con él en el banco mañana.

—¿Es guapo? —pregunto con desconfianza. Sasuke alza una ceja.

—Tiene cincuenta años y sobrepeso —responde ahogando la risa. Hago un mohín.

—Mejor así.

—Me ofendes —Gira la cabeza, evitando que alcance sus labios.

—Te quiero.

El calor que se acumula de repente en sus mejillas es trasmitido a mi brazo y río suavemente, abrazándolo por el pecho.

—¿Y tú? —pregunta aún sin mirarme.

—Las cosas han cambiado mucho —digo torciendo el gesto—. Kiba se ha hecho adiestrador de perros y está con Hinata, Sakura es interna en el hospital general e Ino enfermera. ¡Y Sai y Sakura-chan están juntos! ¿Te lo puedes creer? —Sasuke asiente despacio—. ¿Tú sabías algo?

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

—¡Es que es increíble! —digo sin todavía creérmelo.

Sasuke no parece tan impresionado, tal vez porque él compartió más tiempo con Sai y se olía algo de lo que éste podía sentir por Sakura. Yo en cambio sigo sorprendido, porque es raro verlos juntos. Es decir, para mí Sai nunca había tenido sentimientos, y si los tenía, desde luego los escondía muy bien.

Todavía recuerdo con un escalofrío la chirriante sonrisa falsa que siempre torcía, y su incesante "Naruto-kun".

—Quiero —La voz de Sasuke cortando el silencio me devuelve a la realidad— que me ayudes con todo esto.

La suavidad en su voz me hace mirarlo sorprendido. Sigue sin querer encontrar mis ojos y fija los suyos en la tela del sofá, como si tuviese algo de extraño.

—Sabes que lo haré —respondo, hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello.

* * *

Decido tomarme un descanso muy merecido, porque he estado trabajando desde las nueve de la mañana, y mucho. Sasuke, al contrario, parece que cada vez está más motivado, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, decidiendo qué estancia es mejor para qué cosas e imaginando cómo quedaría un mueble aquí y dónde podría poner esa cosa de allá. Escoge definitivamente el cuarto más grande y donde menos da el sol como almacén "para lo que todavía esté en proceso" y la habitación más pequeña como una especie de despacho.

—Necesitarás alguien que lleve las cuentas y todo eso —pienso en voz alta, sin dejar de mirarlo caminar.

Me encanta como se mueven sus caderas cuando corretea, y cuando se agacha a coger algo del suelo y el cómodo pantalón de chándal que lleva puesto marca perfectamente los tensos músculos de su trasero.

—Lo haré solo —contesta con aires de superioridad. Ruedo los ojos.

—Piensa que alguien más daría calidad al lugar.

—¿Eso te enseñan en la carrera de Políticas? —sonríe divertido, dejando una estantería que estaba moviendo en su sitio final y acercándose a mí, sentándose sobre mis rodillas—. Un artista es independiente. Cuanto más independiente, mejor es su trabajo, y eso lo sabe quien viene a pedir o comprar una obra.

Asiento, comprendiendo que su mundo y el mío son totalmente opuestos. La política es una lucha constante, una batalla por ver quién es el mejor en mentir a la gente, y cuantos más seguidores tengas, mejor. En cambio el arte es personal, verdaderamente significativo.

—Yo querría convertir la política en arte —digo de repente. Sasuke me mira con las cejas alzadas—, querría hacer que la gente se sintiese maravillada por ella en lugar de intimidada, hacerla algo bueno.

Sasuke me observa en silencio, dejándome pensar sobre lo que realmente quiero hacer. Siempre he sabido que quería ser presidente, ése era mi sueño cuando era un niño y lo sigue siendo. Sin embargo, sé de primera mano que la política está corrupta desde la raíz yo no quiero, por nada del mundo, ser así. Antes, dejar de lado mi deseo vital.

—Tal vez lo consigas —me susurra, pegando su frente a la mía y torciendo una pequeña sonrisa—, aunque fuese por pesado —termina burlesco.

Le pego un puñetazo en el muslo y él me besa para después apartarse y arrastrarme consigo. Creo que mi tiempo de descanso ha terminado.

Tras dos semanas trabajando en el taller, pintando todas las paredes, no sólo con la capa de blanco base que las recubre, si no explayándose Sasuke en crear cenefas en cada una de las estancias; escogiendo y colocando muebles y haciendo cuentas sobre mil cosas, el lugar ya está casi habitable. Todavía falta que traigan el escritorio central y vengan a pintar la madera de las ventanas y a cambiar los cristales, y, mientras, Sasuke se entretiene diseñando con un lápiz y una goma como ayuda el boceto del futuro cartel publicitario. Al teléfono, intento que el hombre al otro lado de la línea me entienda.

—U, c, h, i, h, a, r, t —le deletreo con impaciencia—. Exacto, exacto, Uchihart. Plateadas y esmaltadas en rojo —repito por tercera vez, y ya parece que lo pilla—. Muchas gracias.

Bufo y le doy al dichoso botón rojo, dejando de escuchar la gangosa voz de ese hombre que me da un poco de asquillo.

—¿Cuánto tardarán?

—Dos días como mucho —sonrío acercándome—, para entonces ya tendremos el resto de las cosas y la semana que viene esto podrá estar abierto.

Me sonríe de vuelta y me echa sobre su regazo tirando de mi camiseta, a lo que respondo pasando los brazos por su cuello y acompañando a su lengua por el viaje a las profundidades. Pronto el calor sube y, protegidos por el cerrado lugar, nos dejamos llevar pasando las manos bajo la ropa contraria y empleando nuestras bocas en sitios más sensibles. Acaricio con los dientes su cuello y Sasuke se sacude en un escalofrío delicioso.

Me alzo ligeramente de sus piernas para maniobrar con maestría con el pantalón y bajarlo, junto a la ropa interior, hasta las rodillas. No sabemos cuánto van a tardar en llegar los de la tienda de muebles y, desde luego, no estaría bien que nos pillasen así.

—T-tus pantalones —jadea entrecortadamente—, bájate los jodidos pantalones.

Pero es él mismo quien abre la cremallera y, sin bajar la tela, saca mi miembro y comienza a masajearlo lentamente, arriba y abajo, procurando a la vez con el otro brazo acercarme más. Me siento sobre la parte más alta de sus muslos con gemidos mal contenidos y busco, con mi mano, encontrar su erección. Sasuke me aparta de un manotazo justo antes de tomarla él mismo y empezar a masturbarnos a la vez.

Apoyo mi boca contra su hombro y muerdo con saña. La espalda de Sasuke se arquea en una curvatura fruto del placer y los movimientos aumentan de velocidad. Estoy a punto de llegar al final, y sé que Sasuke también, cuando una estrepitoso ruido metálico nos hace separarnos completamente.

—Su puta madre —refunfuña Sasuke, todavía con la mano entre nuestros cuerpos.

Y sin que se lo tenga que pedir aumenta el ritmo de forma frenética, haciendo incluso que me olvide de que acaban de llamar cuando puntos blancos se cruzan en mi visión antes de correrme sobre nuestras camisetas junto a Sasuke. Dejamos caer, agotados, el cuerpo hacia delante mientras intentamos recuperar aire.

El ruido vuelve a perforar nuestros oídos.

Rápidamente limpiamos como podemos la tela y nos cubrimos con una chaqueta. Retiramos también los restos de evidencia en la escena del crimen y, con los pantalones ya subidos, abrimos una ventana y nos asomamos por ella.

—¿Sakura-chan? —pregunto confundido, gritando un poco para que ella me oiga.

Sakura se gira hacia donde sale mi voz y alza una mano en la que lleva una especie de tarta. Algunos más van con ella.

—¿Podemos pasar? —pregunta con una sonrisa amable.

Asiento muy rápido volviendo dentro y me agacho a levantar la pesada persiana de metal. Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, Chōji y Suigetsu están ahí.

—Pasad —invito, terminando de despejar la entrada—, no está terminado, pero le falta muy poco. Hay algo para beber dentro.

Los chicos entran admirando el local con una sonrisa, diciendo cosas como "¡Qué bonito!", "Os está quedando muy bien", "Este sitio antes era horrible y ahora es precioso", "Estás un poco sofocado, Naruto"...

—Naruto, ¿estás bien? —oigo que pregunta de repente Sakura.

Cuando vuelvo al mundo real está mirándome con preocupación, y Kiba tiene una sonrisa en la cara que no me gusta nada. Es esa que tenía de adolescente cuando hablaba de tetas y culos.

—Eh... sí, perfectamente, ¿por?

—Kiba ha visto que pareces un poco agobiado —señala con preocupación.

—¡Ah, no es nada! —disimulo rascándome la nuca y sonriendo, a la vez que subo del todo la cremallera de la chaqueta—. Venid, tenemos algo de comida.

Al llegar donde estaba Sasuke, éste ya ha vuelto a sus labores, nada interesado en quién ha llamado y totalmente envuelto en pintar la puerta de su despacho, que parece su nuevo lienzo.

—Sasuke —llamo con tranquilidad, porque sé que no le hace gracia que estén aquí—, han venido Sakura, Kiba...

—Y yo que me alegro —corta de forma hostil.

Me muerdo el labio y les lanzo una sonrisa de disculpa que la mayoría aceptan, porque han conocido a Sasuke y saben que es difícil y que, al parecer, no a cambiado.

—Eh, no la tomes con todos, gilipollas, yo no hice nada —pero como siempre, Suigetsu sí se enfrenta a su antiguo compañero y, podría decirse, incluso amigo.

Sasuke se atreve entonces a girar la cabeza y los mira a todos, a Kiba con más intensidad que a los demás, porque sabe que es el que peor se lo tomó, y finalmente reposa su mirada relajada en Suigetsu antes de sonreir de medio lado.

—Intenté librarme de ti —dice con ironía.

—A mí me la sopla que seas gay —continúa Suigetsu como si nada—, hasta me metería en la cama contigo.

—¡Una polla!

El grito enfadado se me escapa sin querer y al momento me tapo la boca abochornado y completamente rojo. Suigetsu suelta una carcajada que lo deja sentado en el suelo sujetándose la barriga y Sasuke ríe también, asombrando al resto de presentes. Termina de dibujar una fina línea plateada y se baja de escalera, caminando hacia mí aún con la burla en los ojos, y yo me sonrojo todavía más e intento no mirarlo, apartando la vista hacia otro sitio mientras se acerca más a mí.

—No te preocupes, Naruto-kun —suelta lo suficientemente audible como para que los demás lo escuchen—, yo sólo te quiero a ti.

No puedo evitar temblar de pies a cabeza cuando me dice eso, porque es la primera vez que admite sus sentimientos en voz alta y encima lo está haciendo en público. Sin importarle una mierda me besa, aunque sin lograr que me olvide de que estamos acompañados, y yo sigo rojo cuando se separa y entra en lo que va a ser el almacén, donde tenemos un pequeño refrigerador, y espero que vaya a buscar bebidas y no sea un maleducado.

¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso?

Levanto los ojos del suelo, donde los he fijado por vergüenza, y veo a Kiba asombrado, a Sakura y a Hinata ligeramente sonrojadas, y a los demás bastante normales, excepto Lee, que está con una radiante sonrisa, pero eso se puede considerar normal en él.

—Eso ha sido repentino —dice Sakura con voz tímida, mirando a sus acompañantes—. ¿Pasa algo, Kiba? —Tono que de repente muta a un desafiante.

Kiba la mira como salido de un trance y niega rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Nunca pensé ver a Sasuke diciéndole a alguien que le quería —dice simplemente, y luego me sonríe, acercándose un par de pasos—. Lo siento, Naruto —se disculpa con seriedad—. Me da igual que seas gay, sólo que no me lo esperaba y... —Se encoge de hombros, incómodo—. Me sorprendió y no me cayó muy bien, pero todo eso ya no es así —Sonríe—. Lo siento, de verdad.

—No pasa nada —acepto devolviéndole la sonrisa—, ya no importa.

Kiba asiente aliviado y sonríe agradecido, volviendo al lado de Hinata.

—¿Dónde están nuestras prometidas bebidas? —reclama Suigetsu en un grito.

—Sentaos —observo el local— en el suelo, voy a ayudar a Sasuke.

—No os entretengáis —insinúa con segundas.

Intento no hacerle caso, ni sonrojarme, ni mirarlo mal, pero no puedo evitarlo y rápidamente entro en la sala en la que Sasuke reúne algunas bebidas.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y te mato —le digo nada más entrar.

Está inclinado sobre el refrigerado y me mira, sonriendo de medio lado. Últimamente lo hace más, eso de sonreir, y creo que es por el local y lo que ello representa para él, y yo también estoy más feliz.

—¿Me matas o me haces otra cosa? —ronronea de forma sensual, cogiéndome de la ropa y pegándome a él.

—Te odio —suspiro contra sus labios.

—Seguro —dice antes de besarme.

El contacto es húmedo y sonoro, y aunque leve me arranca un cosquilleo muy agradable.

—Vamos, nos están esperando.

Tal como he previsto, para el lunes siguiente todo está preparado y el domingo Sasuke está de los nervios porque tiene que abrir el primer día solo. Yo trabajo, claro, y lo comprende, pero me lo echa en cara un par de veces, aunque luego niega con la cabeza reprendiéndose a sí mismo.

—Iré en cuanto pueda —le prometo esa misma mañana.

En el partido es la misma porquería y la misma falsedad de siempre, y los mismos cafés y los mismos papeles. Salgo un poco antes, no me detengo a comer por la zona, y llego al centro sobre las tres, con un perrito caliente en una mano y un café en la otra, agitado por el rápido paso. Contemplo, al llegar a la calle, por primera vez los escaparates al descubierto, dejando ver algunas de las mejores obras de Sasuke, junto con algún cuadro mío y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, porque le dije que no los pusiera pero él se empeñó tanto que no logré disuadirle.

Hay alguien dentro, una mujer de unos treinta años con un abrigo rosa y un peinado bastante extravagante a base de mechas de colores que se dispone a salir, y me hago el loco mirando los cuadros, aunque como ya los he visto estoy reparando más en los detalles del acabado de la puerta, el gran letrero que yo mismo encargué, la impoluta pintura...

—Madre mía —exclama la señora que sale, parándose a mi lado. La miro con un interés sorprendido—, ¿eres el chico de los cuadros? —Parpadeo un par de veces, ofuscado, mientras la mujer sonríe encantada y vuelve a ir hasta la puerta, llamando a gritos a "Sasuke-san"—. Es él, ¿verdad? —pregunta cuando el llamado ya ha salido y lo tengo enfrente.

Me sonrojo de una forma inimaginable y Sasuke sonríe con suavidad.

—Sí, es él —admite tranquilamente—. Señora Nakamura, Naruto; Naruto, la señora Nakamura, mi primera clienta —presenta con formalidad.

Le tiendo la mano por instinto y murmuro un saludo pertinente, pero todavía estoy algo sorprendido.

—Soy la primera y prometo ser la mejor —contesta ella efusivamente, correspondiendo el gesto—. Recuerda, Sasuke-san, me pasaré a por ellos el viernes.

—Los tendrá perfectos —asiente él.

—Hasta entonces, pues —se despide con un gesto de la mano.

Aún sin saber muy bien qué hacer, miro a Sasuke pidiendo una explicación.

—Va, pasa —dice con una risita.

Ambos nos colamos en el interior, que ya está vacío, y Sasuke se sienta en el escritorio. Yo me quedo de pie, enfrente, apoyando los brazos en sus piernas.

—¿Me van a conocer todos tus clientes? —pregunto con una mueca infantil.

—No te quejes, esa mujer ha dicho que podrías ser modelo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y le beso.

—¿No se ha dado cuenta de que me dibujas demasiado? —pregunto con burla.

—Es normal, eres mi pareja —dice con normalidad.

—¿Lo sabe? —exclamo escandalizado.

Sasuke, sin embargo, no se inmuta y cruza los brazos tras mi nuca, dejándose caer hacia mí y acercándonos más. Me mira con una sonrisa triste.

—En mi mundo, Naruto, a la gente no le importa que sea gay —susurra con calma.

Y de nuevo caigo en esa pequeña bajada que me da cuando recalca los terrenos tan diferentes y que no deberían serlo en los que nos movemos. Si yo, en el mundo en el que estoy y sobretodo en la tendencia en la que me veo obligado a trabajar, dijese que soy gay tan tranquilamente, no sólo me despedirían, si no que ya no sería tomado en serio. No hay nada que me gustaría más que ver a un político homosexual triunfar. Alguno había, estaba enterado de ello, pero no creía ver el momento en que uno _abiertamente reconocido_ se convirtiese en presidente de algún país. A mí me gustaría ser el primero.

—Quiero tu mundo —le digo, aunque no es verdad y Sasuke lo sabe.

* * *

Pasa un mes, dos, y se convierte en costumbre que Sasuke llegue más tarde que yo a casa. Aquella señora le pidió unos cuadros para una fiesta feminista que daba en un salón, y, al parecer, la voz de su tienda se corrió allí de tal manera que el trabajo que tiene aumentó de forma bestial. Lleva como diez cafés todos los días, porque cada vez que llega se me lanza encima como un perro hambriento, y yo estoy tan desesperado que no pienso que él no puede echarse a dormir por la tarde como hago yo.

Pasan tres meses, y un viernes que Sasuke me llama diciendo que no vendrá para cenar porque ha quedado con Suigetsu y Sai para tomar una copa me siento en una de las silla de la cocina, solo delante de un tazón de ramen. Pienso que todo está bien, que Sasuke es feliz y yo también, que cada vez entra más dinero en casa, que están empezando a tomarme un poco más en cuenta en mi trabajo. Miro alrededor y todo está muy silencioso. Normalmente no hay un segundo de esta calma aquí, porque cuando está habitada normalmente estamos los dos, y yo no paro de incordiar a Sasuke, o estamos insultándonos, o reímos, o gemimos descontrolados, pero nunca nos callamos, a no ser que veamos una película, y entonces lo que se escucha es el televisor.

Ese silencio de repente se me hace pesado, y me vuelve a la cabeza aquello que ya parecía olvidado. Esa pequeña criatura que me planteé proponerle a Sasuke, y de la cual me olvidé con los acontecimientos que siguieron. Ahora, en cambio, parece un momento perfecto para pedírselo, pero sigue dándome miedo. A lo mejor él no quiere y, aunque dudo que se enfade conmigo, lo conozco y sé que no dejaría de pensar que yo sí.

Sasuke vuelve a la una y media, cuando yo ya estoy acostado pero no dormido, y se deja caer agotado a mi lado, sin ni siquiera taparse. Buscando su calor, me giro y le paso una mano por la cintura.

—Sasuke —digo en un bostezo, antes de dormirme—, recuérdame que mañana te diga algo.

Gruñe como toda respuesta antes de darme la espalda, estrecharse contra mi y apretar mi mano con la suya.

* * *

—¿Qué tienes qué decirme?

—Buenos días a ti también, mi amor —saludo irónico.

Son las once de la mañana y acabo de levantarme porque hace frío. Sasuke ayer no nos tapó y, al levantarse, me ha dejado a mí totalmente al descubierto, así que pocos minutos después me he desvelado por completo. Lo primero que ha hecho ha sido preguntarme, y yo ni siquiera me había preparado.

—¿Y bien? —contesta rodando los ojos.

—Bueno —Me siento enfrente y le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa—, en realidad es una tontería, pero quería comentártelo por si...

—Naruto —advierte—, no te vayas por las ramas.

—Vale, vale —Aspiro mucho aire—. Últimamente he pensado que me gustaría... —Me muerdo el labio, pensando cómo decirlo para que no le choque tanto—, bueno en... agrandar la familia —Sasuke me mira sorprendido—; ya sabes —me rasco la nuca—, darle algo de vida a la casa y eso...

Dejándome a mí también sorprendido, Sasuke permanece como en shock durante un rato, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Intenta hablar, pero sólo le salen palabras inconexas que no llego a entender del todo.

—¿Estás oyendo lo que dices, Naruto? —pregunta finalmente, tras tragar saliva un par de veces.

—Imagino que nunca te lo has planteado —digo con una sonrisa—, pero...

—En realidad sí —corta, sonrojado y desviando la vista.

—¡No es para ponerse así! —le digo muy contento, porque al final no ha sido malo, y le revuelvo el pelo, gesto que me conlleva una mirada que me desea la muerte—. Al fin y al cabo, creo que es bastante normal.

Se encoge de hombros y me mira con calidez, y empiezo a pensar en todo: ¿Qué nacionalidad será? Yo preferiría que fuese adoptado a _pedido_, como le digo yo, porque me parece más tierno, aunque lo voy a querer de todas formas. ¿Chico o chica? ¿Y qué nombre le pondremos? Seguro que hay problemas con eso. ¿Y el apellido? Seguro que Sasuke quiere ponerle el suyo, ¡pero yo también quiero que tenga el mío! ¿Podríamos ponerle los dos? A lo mejor nos dejan registrarlo con ambos...

—¿Y ahora? —pregunta Sasuke, todavía algo cohibido.

—Tenemos que decidir —digo con una sonrisa—, a mí siempre me han gustado los Golden Retriever, pero si tú quieres otro...

La cara de Sasuke de repente se pone de un blanco tiza que no he visto antes, ni siquiera en él, y su quijada cae casi hasta la mesa. La mano que sostiene la cuchara con la que come cereales golpea la mesa y sus ojos parpadean confusos, como adaptándose a una repentina luz. No entiendo nada, ¿qué he dicho?

—¿Un... Golden? —repite sin aire.

—Sí —respondo como si fuese obvio—. ¿Qué te pasa? Es ese perro grande y amarillito, que es tan bueno y...

—¡Ya sé lo que es un Golden! —grita de repente. Se ha puesto totalmente rojo—. ¿¡Un puto perro!? ¿Eso es lo que querías?

—¿Sí? —susurro temeroso.

Aprieta fuertemente los labios y los ojos, seguramente evitando soltar improperios contra mi persona. Ya sabía yo que no podía ser tan bonito todo.

—Un perro —musita segundos después, con una sonrisa sarcástica—. No quiero un perro —termina aceptando.

—No hacía falta ponerse así —replico, ahora malhumorado.

—Cállate —refunfuña, y vuelve a ponerse rojo. Sigo sin saber por qué—, nada de perros en mi casa.

—¡También es mi casa! —grito.

Sasuke se muerde el labio inferior, pensando (y sin dejarme a mí porque me quedo demasiado absorto mirándolo), y bufa.

—Busca algo que no ensucie tanto.

—¿Qué? —¿Otro animal? ¡Pero yo quiero un perro! El piso es lo suficientemente grande como para que no moleste, y yo...—. ¡Prometo hacerme cargo de todo! —termino en voz alta.

Sasuke me mira con una ceja alzada, la cara todavía rosada y pone los ojos en blanco.

—No.

—¿Un gato? No ensucian casi y además no hay que sacarlos a pasear...

—No.

—¿Hamsters? Esos sí que no dan problemas.

—No.

—¿Una tortuga? ¿Un camaleón? ¿Un halcón? ¿Una serpiente? ¿Una iguana? ¿Arañas? ¿Peces? ¿Una zarigüeya? ¿Un hurón?

Al pronunciar esto último, Sasuke levanta la cabeza y se queda mirándome directamente a los ojos, con los suyos penetrantes y negros, y mis cejas van juntándose cada vez más, hasta que también abro mucho los párpados. ¿Va en serio?

—Un hurón no daría casi problemas —dice tranquilamente.

Así que una semana después estamos acoplando la cama en la que supuestamente dormirá el pequeño bichito, que nos cabe en una mano y casi no tiene pelo, y el que tiene es blanco. Sasuke me dejó escoger el color.

—Nunca pensé que querrías un hurón —digo con sorna, dejándome caer sobre él en el sofá.

—No lo quería —responde encogiéndose de hombros—, pero de todos los animales que dijiste...

No respondo y me pego un poco más a él, encendiendo la tele para que no suene el silencio y comenzando a besarle el cuello.

—¿No me dijiste que habías pensado ya en tener un animal? —mascullo contra su piel.

—No sabía que hablabas de animales —suspira entrecortadamente.

Dejo mi labor para mirarlo interrogante, porque no entiendo a qué se refiere, pero él se niega a hablar y me hecha encima sujetándome la nuca, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los míos. Por un segundo, apenas uno, me olvido.

—¿Y de qué creías que hablaba? —pregunto cuando consigo liberarme. Sasuke intenta pasar de mí y distraerme de nuevo, pero no lo consigue—. ¿Sasuke?

Vuelve a ponerse rojo, como aquél día. Sus mejillas son dos grandes círculos bermellón que contrastan de manera exorbitante con su blanca piel, y aunque mi cerebro trabaja bastante, nunca he sido muy avispado. Sobre todo, como digo muy a menudo, en pillar las cosas. Sin embargo, el concepto se me presenta claro en la mente cuando veo a Sasuke desviar la mirada muy levemente, pero que yo puedo notarlo, hacia la pequeña estantería que hay cerca del sofá y sobre la que reposan dos fotos: una de mis padres con una versión muy pequeña de mí sujeto en brazos de mi padre y estirando de un largo mechón rojo de mi madre; la otra, una mujer embarazada y un hombre con apariencia seria junto a un niño de apenas seis años: los padres que Sasuke nunca conoció. Mi labio inferior tiembla sin que pueda evitarlo y miro a Sasuke, conmovido y sorprendido a partes iguales.

—¿Quieres niños?

* * *

Todo pasa muy rápido. Sasuke se sonrojó, lo negó, y finalmente lo aceptó. Yo lo asimilé, salté de alegría y enseguida me puse a hacer planes de los que Sasuke me apartó. Pensamos en tener un hijo biológico, de un vientre de alquiler, pero desechamos la idea. Decidimos hacernos cargo de niños huérfanos. Pequeños, resolvimos, porque queríamos criarlos como si fuesen nuestros. Yo quería un niño con el pelo naranja, como si hubiese mezclado a mis padres en un chiquillo; Sasuke se negó a adoptar a un niño moreno, porque tenía demasiados morenos ya. Yo sabía que era para no compararlo con Itachi.

Fuimos a una agencia de adopción. Como si fuesen un catálogo, nos enseñaron un listado de niños huérfanos; yo creo que por mi época no había tantos. Los más pequeños resultaron no ser japoneses.

—Los niños extranjeros lo tienen mucho más difícil para hacer vida normal aquí —dijo la mujer.

No hubo más que hablar. No pudo ser uno, simplemente nos vimos incapaces de dejar al otro allí, así que de repente estábamos con dos niños pequeños en un piso que se nos quedaba estrecho.

A Sasuke le iba bien, así que vendimos el piso y compramos una modesta casa en un barrio residencial cercano. Por desgracia, la felicidad duró semanas, y las constantes humillaciones por parte de los vecinos provocaron una nueva huida a la ciudad. Compramos un dúplex sin amueblar, apenas con la cocina y el baño hechos. Estuvimos durmiendo en mantas dos meses, pero los niños contaron con cunas carísimas desde sus primeros días.

Aquél piso se convirtió un nuestro santuario. Sasuke siguió vendiendo obras por doquier, cada vez a más precio porque cada vez trabajaba más. Logré dejar el partido en el que estaba y encontré empleo en otro, en el que estaba más a gusto y donde desempeñé una función más importante desde el principio.

—Naruto —me llama un día mi jefe—, ¿crees que debamos incluir esto en la promesa electoral?

Mi corazón da un vuelco y me apresuro a examinar lo prometido con cuidado, por si es una prueba y no debo fallar.

—A primera vista diría que sí, pero la prensa podría darle la vuelta —tuerzo el gesto—. Habría que darle otro enfoque.

Nunca voy a casa directamente. Me desvío hacia el taller de Sasuke, que ya ha acaparado el bajo de al lado también, y me entretengo con los niños hasta que él termina y los cuatro nos vamos a casa. Tetsuya, de cinco años y pelo increíblemente claro y con algunos destellos azules, coge de la mano a Sasuke y no lo suelta hasta que tiene que empezar a cenar. Ichigo, de tres, trepa por mi espalda y se abraza a mi cuello, enredando su pelo naranja con el mío, quejándose de que no le gusta andar y que le cansa.

—¡Hola! —escucho la voz de mi hijo mayor al llegar del instituto, pasando tranquilamente directo a su habitación.

—Te he dicho mil veces que te quites las zapatillas en casa —suspiro.

—No soy japonés —se excusa con una risa rápida, deshaciéndose de las deportivas que lleva puestas y tirándolas hacia la entrada.

—¡Pero si no has vivido en Rusia en tu vida! —replico con una carcajada.

—He visto Escocia en fotos —dice de repente Ichigo, que está jugando con el nuevo y pequeño hurón, porque el primero murió hace un par de años—, es bonito.

—Algún día os llevaremos —contesto revolviéndole el pelo.

De repente, escucha la puerta y sale corriendo.

—¡Papá!

Sasuke aparece con el pequeño, que a sus catorce años ya no es tan pequeño, pegado a su espalda y cotorreando sobre que vamos a ir a Escocia y a Rusia, y nos lo pasaremos genial. Sasuke no deja de sonreír en ningún momento.

—Va, ve a hacer los deberes —El pequeño asiente muy rápido y sube las escaleras. Sasuke se acerca a mí y me lame los labios—. Nos estamos haciendo viejos.

Pero, ¿qué importa? Tal vez no tenemos una familia convencional, tal vez Sasuke no sea el gran artista reconocido que merecería, ni yo haya sido capaz de llegar a presidente, pero hemos sabido alcanzar la felicidad a nuestra propia y única manera.

* * *

**¡Final finaloso! ¿Demasiado topic? xD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este fic de cinco capitulillos y que os haya sacado una sonrisillas y algún que otro fluido jojojojo. Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado con sus reviews, los que han hecho fav. follow y que, por lo menos, han pasado a leer ^^**

**¡Sí! Los nombres y las apariencias de los críos podéis remitirlas a Tetsuya Kuroko de ****Kuroko no Basuke****, y a Ichigo Kurosaki, de ****Bleach****.**

**Y, por último, recordar que este fic es esteriiiiiiiiiiiiito regalo de cumple de Alicatar-chan :D**

**Reviews:**

**-****Zanzamaru****: Jajaja, ¡ay, Zanza, los gays son unos promiscuos! Yo me baso en los testimonios de mi amigo, así que yo lo que quiero es ser un tío gay xD**

**-****Goten Trunks5****: Gracias :3 A veces tengo miedo de hacerlos un churro xD**

**-****Hagane Yuuki****: ¡Nunca es demasiado lemon! ¡Hagamos manifestación! xD. Bueno, por fin en este capítulos los chicos se han arrepentido, sobre todo Kiba. Los otros pobres sólo fueron víctimas colaterales x)**

**-****Manzanita Roja****: Tus reviews nunca son una mierda, preciooosa. Ya ves, yo quiero aguantar así xD. Ya se han controlado, que ahora tienen niños y no puedo maleducarlos x)**

**-****Alicatar-chan****: Es taaaaan típico, taaaan mujer, y Sasuke a veces es taaaan mujer xD. A Sasuke le gustan las pollas kukuku, pero al pobrecito le cuesta admitirlo. Espero haberte sorprendido o_o**

**-****Dakota Boticcelli****: Gracias :D Sí, he intentado adaptar al Sasuke de Kishimoto a un contexto parecido, pero no igual. Sin esa presión que tiene en el manga, creo que sería algo parecido a como lo he retratado, y va evolucionando y siendo cada vez más abierto y un poco más feliz, especialmente con Naru :3**

**-****chizuruchan1999****: Haha, gracias^^ Tranquila, a veces no tenemos tiempo, o no nos llama la atención, pero me alegra verte por aquí :D**

**-****dark angel-loveless****: No te preocupes, espero que lo del hospital no fuese grave :3 ¡Info del otro fic abajo!**

**-****true-chan324****: ¡Aquí están los amigos! Cuánto ansia han levantado x). Bueno, toda la trama que le faltaba a los anteriores capítulos la tiene este, ¿no? Pasan muuuchas cosas xD**

** ¡Y finalmente el final! De nuevo gracias a todos :D**

**Respecto al otro fic, ****Por un beso del Uchiha****, como ya dije será un conjunto de exactamente 13 ****_drabbles_****, algo ****_crack_****. El primer capítulo: mañana, miércoles 17 :D**


End file.
